


Znovuzrození

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All kinds of sex, Childhood Trauma, Happy Ending, M/M, One chapter of casefic, Post-TFP Supportive!John NOT TLD Ragemonster!John, Recovered Memories, Road Trips, Sexual Experimentation, Somewhere between S4 compliant and S4 fix-it, Therapy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: „Nikdy to nebude stejné, jaké to bylo.“„Samozřejmě to nebude stejné. Ale může to být ještě lepší.“





	1. Věci, které si necháváme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933724) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Tato práce je překlad povídky Restoration od Chryse, které tímto děkuji za svolení ji prezentovat českým čtenářům.  
> This story was written by awesome author Chryse and I thank her for permission to translate it.  
> Slovo autorky:  
> Tohle je pravděpodobně ta nejméně angsty vícekapitolová povídka, jakou jsem kdy napsala. Žádný dubcon, žádný noncon, žádní nezletilí, žádné drogy, nikdo neumírá, žádný John vzteky bez sebe. Vím, že panuje velké rozpětí v názorech, zda by se čtvrtá série měla předělat, obdivovat nebo úplně ignorovat; nejsem schopná ten problém vyřešit, ale tohle je to, o čem bych chtěla věřit, že se opravdu odehrálo před těmi posledními záběry na konci. Zároveň vám slibuji jednoznačně šťastný konec.
> 
> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Tohle je asi nejlepší povídka, jakou jsem v reakci na čtvrtou sérii četla. Chryse se s ní vypořádala podle mého geniálně. Nic nemění, kánon zůstává kánonem, jen uchopila události, které se odehrály, a pokusila se jim dát rozumný význam, logiku a souvislosti. Tímto jí děkuji a zároveň před ní smekám, protože... no, přečtěte si to sami a uvidíte.

Než Molly konečně dorazila domů, Sherlock už málem padal únavou.

Čekal před jejími dveřmi celé hodiny; po tom všem by bylo příliš bezcitné objevit se u ní v práci nebo jí vniknout do bytu nepozvaný. Ale musel ji vidět – musel se omluvit, musel jí to vysvětlit – než bude moci jít dál. Ne, že by měl sebemenší ponětí, co by ta cesta dál měla zahrnovat. Pokud věděl, neměl ani žádný domov, kam by se mohl vrátit.

Přesto: Sherlock byl vzhůru celé dny a několikrát už začal dřímat; vždycky se přistihl, když už začínal klouzat dolů po zdi. Pak ho probral zvuk přibližujících se Mollyiných kroků. Zastavily se.

„Molly,“ řekl Sherlock, narovnal se a zamrkal. Molly se dívala přímo na něj, ruce založené křížem a ústa jako tenkou linku. „Já, já…“

„Čím jsi sjetý?“

„Cože? Ničím, přísahám ti, ničím. Jsem čistý. Jen jsem s tebou potřeboval mluvit. Omluvit se. Prosím, Molly, nech mě jít dovnitř, abych ti to mohl vysvětlit.“

Molly na něj ještě chvíli upírala kamenný pohled, pak ho vzala za zápěstí a vyhrnula mu rukáv. Sherlock se pokorně podvolil, když ten proces zopakovala na druhé paži. Oba věděli, že by mohl snadno jehlu vpíchnout jinam, ale oba taky věděli, že dřív by se neobtěžoval to skrývat ani lhát. „Tak dobře,“ řekla nakonec, pustila mu ruku a otočila se, aby zalovila po klíčích. „Potřebuju šálek čaje. Ten čas ti věnuju.“

Sherlock začal mluvit, ještě než vůbec naplnila konvici; dychtil ze sebe ten příběh dostat, než si to rozmyslí a vykopne ho ven. Řekl jí všechno až k bodu, kdy zjistil, že je v domě svého dětství, o Eurus a jejích šílených hrách, o telefonickém hovoru a mrtvých tělech v Sherrinfordu i o zbrani, kterou otočil proti sobě, a pak se zastavil. Zastavil se, protože nedokázal pokračovat. Jednoduše neměl ponětí, jak tomu zbytku dát nějaký smysl.

„Ach můj Bože,“ ozvala se Molly, když si uvědomila, že přestal vyprávět. „ _Bože můj_. A tys o ní vůbec nevěděl? Byl jsi mladší, nebo -“

„Starší, o rok,“ řekl Sherlock. „Zdá se, že jsem vymazal prvních šest let svého života. Pořád ještě si pořádně nevzpomínám.“

„Takže, kde je teď? Chytili ji? A co ta malá holčička v letadle, jsou v pořádku?“

Sherlock sevřel hrnek v rukách a uvědomil si, že se mu klepou. Pokusil se napít a viděl, že má mokré manžety, i když si nepamatoval, že by ten čaj vybryndal. Položil hrnek na stůl. „Ano. Eurus je… zabezpečená. Nebo bude, říká Mycroft. Nejsem si jistý, jak si s tím plánuje poradit; John navrhoval hluché strážce.“

Molly zavrtěla hlavou, výraz pořád ještě mírně omámený, a Sherlock dodal: „Už nikdy neudělá nic, co by ti ublížilo. Jsi v bezpečí, přísahám. Byl jsem to vždycky já, komu chtěla uškodit, ne ty, ale jí nikdy zvlášť nesešlo na tom, jaké nadělá vedlejší škody. Já se -“ najednou se mu hrůzou zlomil hlas. Zlostně polkl a zkusil to znovu: „Já se tak strašně… “ _Kristepane._ Pevně zavřel víčka.

Uslyšel zaskřípat odsouvanou židli a pak ucítil na rameni opatrný dotek ruky. „To je v pořádku. Vážně, Sherlocku, teď už to chápu, nezlobím se.“

Sherlock se roztřeseně nadechl. Molly ho vzala do náruče v tak volném objetí, jak jen malá žena s velikým mužem zvládne. Sherlock nikdy nebyl nijak zvlášť velký expert na objímání, ale za poslední měsíc objal dva lidi – což byl proti jeho prozatímnímu celoživotnímu skóre, rovnajícímu se nule, významný nárůst – a teď poprvé pochopil rozdíl mezi _objímat_ a _být objímán_. V tomto případě byl rozhodně objímán a uvádělo ho to do strašlivých rozpaků. Napadlo ho, že by vzal do zaječích, ale kam by šel?

„Děkuju,“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec a zvedl ruku, aby Molly nemotorně poplácal po paži. Molly ho pustila, vypadala skoro stejně rozpačitě jako Sherlock a rychle zvedla svůj hrneček s čajem.

„Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se ho, když nastolila znovu bezpečnou vzdálenost. „Vypadáš hrozně.“

Přiznat, že posledních pár dní nejedl ani nespal, to by určitě Molly přimělo k pocitu, že ho musí začít obskakovat, což byla ta poslední věc, kterou zrovna teď Sherlock chtěl. „Nejdřív ze všeho jsem musel mluvit s tebou,“ řekl upřímně. „Ale abych řekl pravdu, padám hlady. Můžu tě pozvat na večeři? Alespoň to bych udělat mohl.“

„Nevypadáš moc na to, že by sis mohl vyrazit ven,“ prohlédla si ho Molly. „Ale jestli mi to opravdu chceš nějak vynahradit… Dostala jsem přes víkend docela dost nových zpráv; co kdybychom si nechali donést jídlo a ty by ses na ně podíval a ujistil se, že nikdo z nich není -“ viditelně spolkla to poslední slovo, _sociopat_ , „- tajně ženatý?“ Když se tehdy střídali v Sherlockově hlídání, pomohl Molly sestavit její profil na stránce seznamky.

„Ano, samozřejmě,“ řekl Sherlock s úlevou. Dostal šanci se soustředit na něco jiného než na ruiny vlastního života; byl by nadšený, i kdyby to nenabízelo příležitost si to u Molly vyžehlit. A najíst se. „Ty vybíráš, já platím. Souhlasíš?“

„Dohodnuto,“ řekla Molly a její úsměv byl tentokrát upřímný.

**

Sherlocka probudil bledý sluneční jas, který mu šikmo dopadal do tváře. Na chvíli byl úplně dezorientovaný, ale pak si uvědomil, že je na Mollyině gauči, boty má zuté a kolem sebe zastrkanou deku. Pokusil se posadit, trhl sebou, jak ho píchlo v bolavých žebrech, a sjel z gauče přímo na zadek. Molly mu očividně pod příliš dlouhé nohy přistrčila pohovku, když usnul. Sherlock se na koberci posadil, nechal hlavu tupě dopadnout dozadu na pohovku a pomyslel si, že na spaní po gaučích už je rozhodně příliš starý. Mlhavě ho napadlo, jestli má vůbec ještě ložnici, natož postel. Na konferenčním stolku byl kus papíru, přeložený a postavený do áčka, a na něm stálo Mollyiným písmem: ‚Šla jsem do práce, udělej si kávu.‘

Jsi lepší kamarádka, než si zasloužím, pomyslel si Sherlock, když se namáhavě zvedal na nohy. Navzdory bolesti v žebrech – a teď i v zádech a za krkem – a otupělosti po hlubokém spánku si uvědomil, že se cítí líp než předchozí večer. Naneštěstí se to nedalo vztáhnout na to, aby lépe i _vypadal_. Sherlock se zamračil na svůj odraz v zrcadle na toaletě: celý zplihlý, vychrtlý, neoholený, tři dny staré šaty… nedalo se nic dělat, musel jít domů a čelit škodám.

**

„Nechala jsem natáhnout přes okna igelitové plachty, hned jak uhasili požár, aby nedošlo k dalším škodám, kdyby začalo pršet,“ sdělila Sherlockovi paní Hudsonová, když před něj pokládala talíř. Pookřál už jenom díky té vůni. „Nahoře je odpojená elektřina i voda – v kuchyni to utrhlo kohoutek, voda stříkala úplně všude, a to sklo! Chvilku tam nebudeš moct vařit.“

Sherlock k ní vzhlédl s povytaženým obočím a ona na něj mrkla: aha, vtip. Sherlock nikdy nevařil. Polkl obří sousto slaniny a chystal se zeptat, jestli by jí vadilo nechat ho proměnit celý ten prostor na pořádnou laboratoř, teď když byla kuchyň stejně zničená, ale zarazil se: má vůbec doopravdy rád chemii? Nebo jí jen využíval, aby se po Victorovi vyhýbal ostatním lidem? Možná hluboko uvnitř vážně dává přednost… metafyzické poezii nebo reality show v televizi. Kdo vlastně ve skutečnosti je?

Paní Hudsonová mu dolila kávu a sedla si se svou vlastní naproti němu, Sherlockovy existenciální krize si vůbec nebyla vědoma. „Koupelna je v pořádku, alespoň z větší části, ale ani tam samozřejmě neteče voda a nejde proud. Ale ve 221C je taky vana. Včera jsem to tam pořádně uklidila, takže ji budeš moct používat tam a přenést si svoje věci dolů.“

„A ložnice?“

„Ale ta je v pořádku. Trochu začouzená. A taky je tu Johnův pokoj; druhému patru se nestalo vůbec nic.“

Takže měl kde spát. Alespoň o jednu věc k řešení méně; to byla trochu úleva. „Nemáte nějaké svíčky?“

Sherlock se po slanině s vejci paní Hudsonové cítil o mnoho líp, a ještě líp, když byl umytý, oholený a oblečený v šatech, které nepáchly po Musgraveském močálu. Díval se na sebe do zrcadla a myslel si, že komukoliv jinému by nejspíš připadal dokonale normální; vlastně vypadal jako přesně ten člověk, jakým byl i před pár měsíci.

Ale nebyl. Nikdy tím člověkem znovu nebude. Už ani nevěděl, jestli ten člověk vůbec kdy doopravdy existoval.

Když už mu nakonec došly důvody, proč to odkládat, vyšel Sherlock nahoru po schodech a nakoukl do trosek svého bytu. Poté co vstoupil dovnitř, ze sutě u jeho nohou se zvířil popel a pomalu tančil v tlumeném světle jako zrnka prachu. Sherlock tam chvíli jen stál a dopřál očím čas, aby se přizpůsobily přítmí. Dveře blokovalo něco objemného a on se sehnul, aby to ohmatal: židle pro návštěvníky, teď převrácená a rozbitá.

V koutku Sherlockovy mysli něco zahlodalo. Ta židle. V neděli dopoledne hrál na housle – bylo to vážně teprve předevčírem? – a pouzdro měl otevřené právě na téhle židli.  Když přišel Mycroft, uložil housle do pouzdra a sundal ho ze židle… kam ho položil? Opatrně vešel do místnosti, snažil se nešlápnout na nic, co by se mohlo ještě dát zachránit, a odtáhl gauč. Zeď za ním byla v troskách, ale podlaha vypadala celá, a tak si Sherlock přidřepl a hmatal pod sutinami omítky a cáry tapet.  Tady to pouzdro leželo, zčernalé a umazané od sazí, ale očividně vcelku, a když zvedl víko, objevily se housle, jako zázrakem nepoškozené. Sherlock ucítil tak veliký nával vděčnosti, že to skoro až bolelo: tohle, alespoň tohle bylo jeho. Nezáleželo na tom, jak se hudba dostala do jeho života; nezáleželo dokonce ani na tom, jestli to byla Eurus, která mu vložila housle do rukou, když mu bylo pět, a nařídila mu hrát. Housle byly jeho součástí stejně jako barva očí. V troskách, v něž se obrátil jeho život – fyzicky i metafyzicky – bylo tohle netknuté.

Sherlock opatrně natáhl prst a přejel přes struny. Trochu rozladěné, ale ne zase moc.

„Jsou v pořádku?“

Sherlock sebou trochu polekaně trhl a pak se postavil. Ve dveřích stál John, držel roli pytlů na odpadky a pracovní svítilnu na baterky.

„Co tady děláš?“

John zamával roličkou. „Nabízím pomocnou ruku. Zdá se, že bys ji mohl potřebovat.“

„Neměl bys být v práci?“

„Vzal jsem si dovolenou.“

„ _Dovolenou_.“

John pokrčil rameny. „Jo. Lidi mi to říkají už týdny – Mycroft se dokonce nabízel, že mi ji zaplatí, ale já jsem dostal Maryinu životní pojistku, takže… Zdálo se, že je ten pravý čas.“

„Ale kde je Rosie?“

„V jeslích, přesně jako by byla, kdybych byl v práci – ale vážně _uvažuju_ , že vezmu Mycrofta za slovo s tou jeho nabídkou, že mi najde chůvu. Je to flexibilnější, víš? A nejspíš to bude pro Rosie i bezpečnější, pokud ji bude najímat Mycroft.“

Sherlock měl náhle bizarní vizi jednoho z Mycroftových poskoků, jak se sluchátkem v uchu a po zuby ozbrojený drndá s kočárkem s Rosie po parku. „Nemusel jsi -“

„Sherlocku,“ přerušil ho John. „Tohle není jen kvůli tobě, ano? Já jenom – tys tady pro mě byl, když mi bylo nejhůř. Tvoje metody byly úplně šílené a skoro tě to zabilo, ale, však víš. Byl jsem ti pěkně mizerným přítelem a byl jsem mizerným tátou i Rosie, a taky mizerným manželem Mary a podle toho, jak všichni reagovali, když jsem řekl, že si beru dovolenou, mám podezření, že jsem byl zrovna tak i mizerný doktor. Takže. Tys tu byl pro mě pokaždé, když se mi život rozpadl na kusy, a já jsem tu teď pro tebe. Ano?“

Sherlock na něj jen zíral. Hrdlo se mu svíralo a měl příšerný pocit, že jestli se pokusí něco říct, cokoli, zase mu vytrysknou slzy. „Ano,“ zachraptěl nakonec.

John briskně kývl. „Dobře. Tak pojďme začít v kuchyni, paní Hudsonová říká, že elektřina už celé dny nejde, takže lednici další odklady rozhodně nevylepší.“

**

„S Johnem už je to mnohem lepší, děkuju,“ řekl Sherlock. „Jak jste si už vědoma, protože se evidentně vrátil a zase chodí na terapii k vám. Proto tu nejsem. Dneska jsem tu vlastně kvůli sobě.“

„Pokračujte,“ vyzvala ho Ella hlasem, který byl obdivuhodně vyvážený mezi neutrálním a povzbudivým.

Sherlock nezměnil tón. „Nedávno jsem si uvědomil, že moje vzpomínky na dětství jsou nesprávné a nevěrohodné. Moje rodina není tím, čím jsem věřil, že je. Celý můj život je ve skutečnosti postaven na lžích a já potřebuji pomoc, abych se rozpomněl na pravdu a svůj život zrekonstruoval, pokud to bude možné.“ Při posledním slově s klapnutím zavřel pusu a nenáviděl, jak mu buší srdce až v uších. Ella trpělivě čekala, nechávala mu prostor ticha, aby ho vyplnil, pokud si to bude přát, jak to dělala vždycky. Sherlock nabral dech: prostě to ze sebe dostaň všechno.

„Vytvořil jsem osobu, kterou jsem teď, od úplné nuly,“ nebo to udělal Mycroft, nebo matka, „když mi bylo šest let. Po sérii traumatických událostí, které moje rodina odmítala vzít na vědomí. Potřebuju si vzpomenout. Musím se dozvědět, kdo jsem. Můžete mi pomoct?“

Ella čekala další chvíli, a pak kývla, oči pevně upřené do jeho. „Pane Holmesi. Vím, že jste si vědom, že jako pacient jste docela… unikátní. Ale tohle? Lži a rodinná tajemství?“ Jenom náznakem se usmála. „Tohle znám. Jistěže vám můžu pomoct.“

**

„Tu čapku ne!“ řekl John. Hladce chňapl po lovecké čepici se štítkem, kterou Sherlock právě poslal klouzavým letem vzduchem k hromadě smetí. „Nemůžeš tu čepici vyhodit. Je jenom trošku ožehnutá, podívej, zbytek jsou jenom saze. Vezmu ji do čistírny a bude zase jako nová.“

 „Fajn,“ řekl Sherlock lhostejně a odvrátil se. Ten Sherlock Holmes, který nosíval tu zatracenou čepici, se zdál být jen vzdálenou vzpomínkou, jako concerto, které kdysi hrál a teď už zapomněl. Teď, když se ten doslovný i metaforický prach usadil, už si ani nebyl jistý, jestli vlastně chce být dál detektivem; už si nebyl jistý téměř ničím. „Tak ty zásuvky udělej teda ty, když mě nenecháš se čehokoliv zbavit.“

Zkáza způsobená explozí byla tak nahodilá, že se to zdálo skoro rozmarné: koberec byl v podstatě nepoškozený – John měl teorii, že všechny ty knihy, které na něj napadaly, ho zachránily před nejhorší škodou způsobenou ohněm a vodou – ale stůl byl zdemolovaný. Jenom věci v těžkých nejnižších zásuvkách přežily v jakéms takéms stavu, a tam byly převážně suvenýry z případů.

„Jé, podívej, to je ta foukací věc, co z ní po nás střílel ten trpaslík,“ řekl John nadšeně a zvedl z harampádí zčernalý předmět.

Sherlock se otočil k oknu. Stojan na noty to buď úplně zničilo, nebo vyletěl oknem – neviděl tu kolem ani žádné zbytky – a noty, které míval navršené na hromadách všude kolem, se skoro úplně proměnily v popel. Pracoval na rekviem za Mary, tu a tam, nebyl zatím dost spokojený s kompozicí, aby to zahrál Johnovi; většinu toho napsal v těch prvních pár týdnech po její smrti a ten kus čpěl jeho vlastní provinilostí a zoufalstvím, Teď už si nemusí dělat starosti s přepracováním.

„Sherlocku?“

Sherlock zamrkal a otočil se, příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že tam stojí a zírá do prázdna už několik minut a zatím neuklidil jedinou věc.

Johnův hlas byl až trochu moc optimistický. „Co kdybychom si udělali pauzu? Teď sem můžeme pustit ty chlápky, aby tohle vyklidili, myslím, že co za to stálo, už jsem zachránil, a já bych si teď dal hrnek čaje.“

„Fajn,“ řekl Sherlock znovu a odvrátil se. „Tohle všechno můžou vzít taky, tady už nic nezůstalo.“

**

Sám se Sherlock nedokázal dostat o moc dál než tehdy v noci v Musgrave Manor. Rozpomněl se o trochu víc na Victora, ale Eurus zůstávala záhadou: fantom v modrých šatičkách. Jeho soucit s ní byl upřímný, ale trochu abstraktní, jako soucit dospělého s neznámým dítětem, jaký může kdokoliv cítit s někým, o kom slyší ve zprávách. Když Ella navrhla hypnózu, nejdřív se tomu vysmíval – jistěže jeho, Sherlocka Holmese, bude nemožné zhypnotizovat – ale když se mu už nic nevybavovalo, poněkud skepticky souhlasil, že to zkusí.

Sherlock se mýlil. Při svém druhém pokusu šel ke dnu stejně snadno jako kámen hozený do tůně.

„Vidíš maminku?“ zeptala se Ella. Vedla Sherlocka jeho vzpomínkami na zahradu v Musgrave za horkého letního dne.

„Ano. Má světlé vlasy a modrý svetr. Je… krásná, myslím, ale trochu přísná.“

„A otec?“

„Je o kousek dál. Čte si. Vždycky si čte.“

„A tvůj bratr tam je?“

„Taky si čte.“ Sherlock pocítil, že se usmívá. „Trochu se mračí. Mycroft si pořád dělá starosti. Ale je hodný. Je to uklidňující.“

„Cítíš se s ním v bezpečí,“ usoudila Ella.

„Ano.“

„Vidíš svou sestru?“

Sherlock se roztřásl. „Ne. Já nechci. Já ji nechci vidět. Chci jít zpátky.“ Hlas mu stoupal, byl ostrý a plný strachu.

„Dobře,“ konejšila ho Ella. „Dobře. Nemusíme ji ještě vidět. Pojďme dělat něco jiného. Kde si na zahradě rád hraješ?“

„Je tu houpačka. Mycroft mě může houpat na houpačce.“

„Houpání je hezké, že? Je to jako létání. Cítíš při tom ten vítr ve tváři?“

„A taky ve vlasech…“ zase se uvolněně usmíval. „Nohama se skoro můžu dotknout větví.“

„Necháme tě dohoupat, nebo bys chtěl skočit?“

„Skočit.“ Přímo to cítil, tu chvilku, kdy skoro nic nevážil, dopad na zem, ztlumený měkkou trávou. Dychtivost to zopakovat znovu. „Chci to udělat ještě jednou.“

„A když se otočíš,“ řekla Ella jemně, „je tam Eurus?“

Sherlock sebou trhl. Byla tam. Byla tam, i se svou nehybnou tváří a očima, kterýma mu viděla až do duše. Nebylo kde se schovat, nebylo místo, kde by ho nenašla, a on se bojí, je k smrti vyděšený, bude zvracet, počůrá se, kde je Mycroft, Sherlock chce jít zpátky -

„Teď zase půjdeme pěkně po schodech nahoru,“ říkala Ella, tiše, ale rozhodně. „Vrátíme se sem do téhle místnosti. Vidíš spodní schod? Teď budu počítat, deset, devět, osm, sedm, šest, pět, čtyři, tři, dva, jedna… otevři oči.“

Sherlock si okamžitě schoval obličej do dlaní a zalapal po dechu. Byl zmáčený potem. „Já si vzpomínám,“ řekl skoro přihlouple; jistěže si vzpomínal. „Vzpomínám si na ni. Je to stejný pocit, jako když jsem byl dítě, že má nade mnou úplnou moc. Je děsivá. Potřebuju to udělat znovu, potřebuju si vzpomenout na víc.“

„Myslím, že pro dnešek to stačilo.“

Sherlock věděl, že má pravdu, ale zoufale dychtil si vzpomenout na všechno a prostě se s tím vypořádat. „Tak tedy zítra? Můžu přijít zítra?“

**

Zdálo se, že vyklízení trosek z bytu bude trvat navěky. Chlapi najatí na odklízení sutě by měli to místo pravděpodobně dočista hotové už za den, kdyby na to všechno mohli vzít lopaty na sníh a prostě to vyházet, ale John v naději, že spasí něco ne docela zničeného, trval na tom, že si prohlédne každičkou věc. Sherlocka to k smrti unavovalo. Zatímco se John s dělníky dohadoval o krbu – upřímně, komu na tom sejde, jestli se cihly dají zachránit, zcela jasně to nebyl originál – Sherlock se svezl do křesla a zvedl Johnův telefon, do kterého se musel John dívat jen před chvilkou, než ho odložil a začal řešit ten krb. Jalově projížděl Johnovy textovky.

**Greg: Myslíš, že už je připravený se podívat na nějaký případ? Mám tu nějakou šlamastyku v Crouch Endu.**

_Ještě ne,_ napsal John zpátky. _Nejspíš za pár týdnů. Dám ti vědět._

Sherlock dopáleně naťukal: _Víš, kde mě najít. SH_

**

Vzpomínky _bolely_.

Upamatoval se na nekonečnou noc, kdy křičel a plakal. Vzpomněl si na nůž; jistěže ho Eurus nejdřív vyzkoušela na něm. Vybavil si mrtvou veverku. Vzpomněl si na věci, které mu šeptala potom, co Victor umřel. _Musel jít po prkně, byla to tvoje vina, další budeš na řadě ty, potopíš se pod vodu, až dolů na dno, kde tě nikdo nikdy nenajde, budeš křičet a křičet a nikdo tě neuslyší a voda ti naplní ústa a krk a budeš mrtvý i ty._

„Nenávidím to,“ vypravil ze sebe Sherlock trhaně. Byl sehnutý ke kolenům, ztěžka dýchal, hrudník se mu dmul a rukama si v pěstech svíral vlasy, pokoušel se zklidnit dech a potlačit záplavu slz. „Nenávidím to, nenávidím to. Kéž by opravdu umřela během požáru, kéž by nikdy neunikla. Přeju si, abych si nikdy _nevzpomněl_.“

„Chce to čas,“ řekla Ella jemně. „Chce to čas.“

**

„Takže, zítra přijdou natahovat dráty a nahazovat omítku,“ sdělil mu John. „Bude prima, až zase bude svítit světlo, že? A jsme definitivně rozhodnutí nechat si tu tapetu?“

„Samozřejmě, že si necháme tu tapetu. Ta tapeta _je_ Baker Street,“ prohlásil Sherlock a vysloužil si souhlasné poplácání po rameni od paní Hudsonové, která mu dolévala čaj.

„Musíme na nákupy,“ poznamenal John. „Pořád nechápu, jak to, že moje křeslo je zničené a tvoje je v pořádku -“

„Není v  _pořádku_ , voda poškodila kůži a kovové -“

„No, alespoň se na něm dá sedět, zatímco moje se kymácí. Myslím, že jestli tapeta zůstává, asi se vydám tím samým směrem, něco ve viktoriánském slohu, možná brokát nebo samet, ale měkoučké, chápeš?“

„Měli byste vyrazit zítra, když se stejně bude nahoře pracovat,“ doporučila jim paní Hudsonová.

„Světla, potřebujeme koupit lustry a lampy, když už bude elektřina hotová. Sherlocku? Měli bychom sehnat ty samé jako předtím, nebo -?“

„Proč se obtěžovat? Nikdy to nebude stejné, jako to bylo.“ Vypadlo to z něj ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu.

„Jistěže to nebude stejné. Ale mohlo by to být dokonce lepší.“

„Každopádně světla chtít budete, tak bude nejlepší pro ně zajít zítra,“ řekla paní Hudsonová pevně.

„Hned dopoledne. Odpoledne musím s Rosie na očkování a Mycroft probral seznam chův až k bodu, kdy chce, abych se na něj podíval. Sherlocku? Sejdeme se na večeři?“

Sherlock zamrkal. Na okamžik ho rozptýlil krátký záchvěv štěstí, který ucítil, když slyšel Johna mluvit o Baker Street, jako by sem patřil, jako by ten byt byl znovu jeho, stejně jako Sherlockův. Jak měl sklon to poslední dobou dělat, Sherlock okamžitě vytěsnil rozhovor, aby ten pocit prozkoumal z každého úhlu, jako to dělá veverka s oříškem: je opravdový. „U Angela.“

John se zatvářil pochybovačně. „Jsi si jistý? Budu mít s sebou Rosie, myslel jsem na něco o trochu míň…“

„Jistěže jsem si jistý. Angelo děti miluje, prahne po tom setkat se s Rosie.“

„Taky potřebujeme nový konferenční stolek,“ poškrábal se John za uchem, „a ty budeš potřebovat nový notebook, jakmile budeme mít zase elektřinu, a jo, kuchyně – to mi připomíná, paní Hudsonová a já máme pár nápadů, co s ní, a nahoře taky, když už se to tu nově zařizuje, ale mysleli jsme, kdybychom vyhodili tu vyhřívanou skříň…“

**

Vzpomínky nebyly všechny špatné. Sherlockovi se líbilo vzpomínat na Victora: jejich propracované hry, Victorovu bezstarostnou náklonnost a radostné nadšení. Připomněl si strýčka Rudiho a jeho laskavé smutné oči i sladkosti, které míval v kapse. Vzpomněl si na houpačku na zahradě. Teď už se falešné minulosti skoro úplně zbavil: toho života, ve kterém vždycky žil v obyčejném domě a vždycky byl osamělý. Jenom pes Rudovous se ukázal být překvapivě odolný.

„Běž na místo, kde býváš šťastný,“ navrhla Ella tiše a Sherlock se ocitl v knihovně. Přejel prstem po vysokých policích s knihami a roztočil obrovský glóbus na stojanu u okna. Vytáhl mělké zásuvky, v nichž byly pečlivě uložené sbírky hmyzu, dědictví po dávno mrtvém předkovi, který se považoval za rozeného sběratele. Lehl si  ke knize na břicho na koberec. Vdechoval unikátní pach zaprášených knih, cítil, jak ho hrubá vlna škrábe, a byl šťastný.

„Jdi na místo, kde ses cítil v bezpečí.“

Sherlock se schoulil do maličkého klubka, pod pokrývkami skoro neviditelného, ve velké dřevěné posteli, co byla jako loď. Byla tu tma a nikdo ho nemohl vidět. Vedle něj byla hřejivá veliká hrouda, kdosi něžný a konejšivý, a slyšel šeptaný příběh: _Kapitán vedl loď do bouře, ale Východní vítr ho pronásledoval a plachty divoce pleskaly a třepetaly se: měj se na pozoru, měj se na pozoru._

_Měj se na pozoru._

Buď pozorný. Dávej pozor.

_Měj se na pozoru._

„Mycroft,“ zašeptal Sherlock, když otevřel oči. „Nepokoušel se mě vyděsit. Snažil se mě varovat.“

**

„Růstový graf,“ požádal Sherlock.

John zalovil v tašce s plenkami, poslušně mu ho podal a zároveň vytáhl Rosiin bryndáček. „Roste dobře a dosahuje všech vývojových stadií, a při očkování byla statečný vojáček, viď že jo, zlatíčko.“

Rosie nadšeně zabušila do tácu.

„Výborně,“ informoval ji Sherlock. „Uvědomuju si, že pro tebe může být obtížné pochopit a přijmout výhody převažující nad nepříjemnostmi očkování, ale musíš vzít v úvahu, že plošná imunizace znatelně snížila dětskou úmrtnost a také četnost výskytu zvláště takových nemocí, jako zánětu mozkových blan způsobeného bakteriemi kmenů _haemophilus influenza_ a _pneumococcus_ -“

„Jen se na sebe podívej,“ rozzářeně usoudil Angelo, který jim právě přinesl jídlo. „Máš přirozený talent, Sherlocku. Měl by sis pořídit vlastní.“

„Je v tom lepší než já,“ poznamenal kysele John.

Sherlock se překvapeně na Rosie zadíval. Pořídit si vlastní? Ta myšlenka ho náhle odpuzovala, vyvolala averzi ne k dětem jako takovým – Rosie zbožňoval – ale k předání svých genů. Ne. Bez ohledu na to, jakou genialitu s sebou nese, holmesovsko-vernetovské šílenství s ním skončí.

„Poslyš, Sherlocku,“ zakrojil John s chutí do svého telecího. „Ty víš, že jsem to myslel vážně, viď? S Rosie ti to jde skvěle. Paní Hudsonová a já jsme o tom mluvili a…, ehm…“

„Johne,“ řekl Sherlock přísně. Měl pocit, že John se mu zase chystá začít nabízet vlastní verzi životních mouder, a jestli má John v plánu trvat na svém směšném návrhu, že by se měl Sherlock jako člověk završit a zcelit souložením s Irene Adlerovou, nebo ještě směšnějším nápadem, aby se stal otcem jejího dítěte, Sherlock zcela empaticky nic takového nechtěl slyšet. „Zmlkni. Rosie už nikdy nebude poprvé objevovat nudle s máslem a já nemám v plánu ten okamžik propást.“

John se zasmál a nabral si veliké sousto. „Jak jsem řekl.“

Rosie zabořila do nudlí obě ručičky, fascinovaná tím novým klouzavým pocitem. Pokusně roztáhla maličké prstíky, konečně se jí povedlo v drobné pěstičce sevřít jednu nudli a zvedla si ji k puse. Sherlock sledoval, jak kulí očka nad objevem rozkoší másla.

Tohle, pomyslel si Sherlock. Tohle mi přináší štěstí; tohle je skutečné. Pořád ještě dokážu být šťastný. Pohlédl na Johna, aby zjistil, jestli se dívá, ale John sledoval Sherlocka, měl shovívavou a soucitnou tvář a Sherlock zamrkal a odvrátil pohled.

**

Křídlo paměti v Sherlockově paláci mysli bylo skoro ve stejném stavu jako Baker Street a Sherlock se ani nepokoušel ho znovu vybudovat. Představoval si svoje dětství jako mapu: některé části jasně ohraničené – knihovna, zahrada, pobřeží, kde si hrával s Victorem – a ostatní se topilo ve stínech záhad: _tady dlí draci._

**

Mycroft si s sebou samozřejmě přinesl velkou složku a strávil většinu dlouhé cesty autem jednak psaním poznámek, jednak tajuplnými rozhovory po telefonu. Sherlockovi to bylo jedno. Zíral z okna na zasmušilý pochmurný den a snažil se nemyslet vůbec na nic.

„Takže,“ řekl Mycroft, který konečně zavřel desky, když zabočili na dlouhou zarostlou příjezdovou cestu. „Mohu se zeptat, jak je moje přítomnost při téhle cestě za nostalgickými vzpomínkami nezbytná?“

Sherlock se dál díval z okna. „Chodím na terapii.“ Ne, že by tohle byla pro Mycrofta nějaká novinka. „Terapeutka mi pomáhá si vzpomenout na Musgrave Manor. Na Eurus. A myslím, že teď už si vzpomínám, už mám skoro všechny kousky, a přesto k sobě tak úplně nepasují. Chci, abys mi pomohl v tom najít smysl.“ Ve výhledu se objevil dům, za denního světla jaksi ještě černější a depresivnější, a Sherlock dodal: „A chci, abys mi pomohl najít můj někdejší pokoj. Nějak si ho nedokážu vybavit.“

„Mnoho z něj nezůstalo,“ poznamenal Mycroft.

„No, takže,“ otevřel Sherlock dveře auta, „by to nemělo zabrat moc času.“

Nabrali společný krok a došli k velikým vyvráceným hlavním dveřím. Ticho bylo docela příjemné. Když vstoupili dovnitř, Mycroft zůstal o něco pozadu, nechal Sherlocka jít prvního, a Sherlock šel dál a nechal se vést svým podvědomím.

„Pověz mi, co nepasuje,“ vyzval ho Mycroft, když procházeli zničenou vstupní halou.

„Mám jizvy,“ řekl Sherlock vyrovnaně. „Nad kotníkem. Nepamatuju si, kde se tam vzaly. Vzpomínám si na Eurus, jak na mě vzala nůž, aby viděla, co se stane, ale to bylo jenom na paži a nepořezala mě moc hluboko. Tam žádné jizvy nemám.“

„Snažila se tě ochromit,“ vysvětlil Mycroft. Došli ke vchodu do knihovny. „Myslím, že proto, abys nemohl utéct. Naštěstí trochu podcenila pevnost tahu Achillovy šlachy, a tak nedošlo k trvalému poškození.“

Sherlock přikývl. To dávalo smysl. „Tohle býval můj nejoblíbenější pokoj,“ rozhlédl se po zřícených policích a sutinách tam, kde stával arkýř s glóbusem.

„Můj taky.“

Chvíli tam stáli a jen se rozhlíželi. „Jak to, že mě nikdy nenapadlo, proč mají naši rodiče tak málo knih, když pořád čtou? Proč nemají žádné naše fotky z dob, kdy jsme ještě nechodili do školy?“

Mycroft zvedl obočí a zhoupl špičkou deštníku. „Děti přijímají to, co znají, jako normu. Teprve na univerzitě jsem si uvědomil, že všichni strýčkové nejsou cítit po konvalinkách.“

Sherlock se neubránil úsměvu. „Myslíš, že strýček Rudi byl opravdu transgender, nebo měl prostě jen rád dámské spodní prádlo?“

Mycroft znovu pokrčil rameny. „Záleží na tom?“

„Ne.“ Sherlock se ohlédl, aby našel cestu nahoru, a Mycroft se otočil a vedl ho zpátky ke zbytkům hlavního schodiště.

„Co dalšího?“

„Kreslila obrázky. Obrázky, na kterých umírám, kde jsem odříznutý od zbytku rodiny. Věšela mi je nad postel, tak abych je po probuzení uviděl.“ Obrázky, na kterých byl Mycroft přehnaně, směšně tlustý, ale nezdálo se mu zdvořilé se o tom zmiňovat.

Mycroft si povzdechl. „Ano.“

„Mluvívala na mě. Potom co Rudo – co Victor zemřel. Říkala mi, že to všechno je moje vina, že se to samé stane mně, že se utopím a nikdo mě nezachrání.“ Došli k podestě a Sherlock zjistil, že automaticky zahýbá k dalšímu křídlu schodiště, ale to najednou po pár schodech nahoru končilo. Ta část domu, ke které vedlo, byla úplně pryč.

Sherlock na chvíli znehybněl a zíral nahoru. „Tam byl můj pokoj.“

„Ano.“

„Jak vypadal?“

Mycroft se zamyslel. „Bylo tam okno s podokenním sedátkem. Okenní rám i sedačka byly bílé. Mohl sis na ni stoupnout a -“

„- a předstírat, že jsem na lodi,“ dokončil Sherlock, hlas trochu vyšší nadšením. „Zdi byly taky bílé a byl tam modrý koberec, že?“

„A povlečení na posteli jsi měl taky modré. Míval jsi model lodě v lahvi,“ řekl Mycroft vzdáleným a nečekaně laskavým hlasem. „A dalekohled.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Jak vypadala ta postel?“

„Byla bílá, myslím. Dětská postel. Nízko u země. Proč?“

Zdálo se to být správné, a přece nebylo. Sherlock se znovu zamračil na schodiště. „Tahle část domu je úplně zřícená. Měl jsem tam umřít. Proč jsem neumřel?“

„Protože jsi tam nebyl,“ řekl Mycroft tiše.

 _To místo, kde byl v bezpečí_. „Ve tvém pokoji,“ vydechl Sherlock a otočil se, aby se na Mycrofta podíval. „Byl jsem tu noc u tebe v pokoji.“

„Byl jsi u mě v pokoji každou noc,“ řekl Mycroft. „Alespoň toho léta, potom, co Victor umřel.“

„Měl jsi postel s nebesy.“

Mycroft se usmál, znovu ten laskavý výraz. „Byla tak vysoká, že jsem tě musel vytáhnout nahoru. Myslím, že částečný důvod, proč se ti tam tak líbilo, byl, že sis myslel, že tam na tebe nedosáhne.“

Sherlock zavřel oči. Vzpomínal si na tu postel a ještě na něco jiného: na své ruce svírající Mycrofta kolem krku, víčka pevně semknutá a Mycroftovo zděšené lapání po dechu, jak ho snášel ze schodů. „Tys mě zachránil,“ zašeptal.

„Ano.“

Sherlock otevřel oči a Mycroft se na něj pořád klidně díval. „Vím, na co se neptáš, Sherlocku. Vím, co ti nepasuje. A jediné, co můžu říct… že vlastně nevím. Láska je koneckonců slepá a rodičovská láska nejvíc. A Eurus byla vždycky velmi, velmi dobrá v zavádění.“

„Zavádění.“

„No, nebylo to zrovna tak, že by ty obrázky podepisovala,“ poznamenal Mycroft, jako by to bylo nasnadě.

Sherlock se znovu podíval na schodiště, na prázdné místo, kde býval jeho pokoj. Aniž by si to uvědomil, popošel blíž, jeden schod, pak druhý. Jeho ložnice. Bílý pokoj s bílou postelí, kde dusil slzy do modrých povlaků, zatímco Eurus šeptala: _breč, jen breč, víš, že pláčeš, protože to všechno byla tvoje vina, všechno tvoje vina, všechno tvoje vina._

Sherlock se zakymácel a najednou mu Mycroft svíral paži železným stiskem a pevně ho odtáhl zpátky na relativně stabilní podestu. Sherlock zamrkal, aby si projasnil zrak, a podíval se na něj. Chtěl mu říct: děkuji. Chtěl se omluvit. Chtěl víc než cokoliv jiného být zase zpátky v té veliké posteli a cítit se v bezpečí.

„Nikdy bych na tebe nevystřelil,“ řekl tiše. „To bych raději nejdřív zabil sebe.“

Mycroft si odfrkl. „Ty si vážně myslíš, že by tě nechala? Ale no tak, bratříčku můj. Nemyslím, že bych tě zvládl z tohohle domu vynést podruhé, jestli se rozhodneš tu omdlít.“

**

Sherlock došel k názoru, že objektivně vzato byla předpojatost jeho rodičů – jakkoliv mohla být podvědomá – dokonale pochopitelná. Samozřejmě, že nechtěli vzít na vědomí, že jejich geniální zázračné dítě je v podstatě defektní, generacemi utvářený zabiják; mnohem jednodušší bylo usoudit, že špatné semínko je to intelektuální nedochůdče ve vrhu. Sherlock.

„Vzali mě k psychiatrovi,“ konstatoval Sherlock. Pamatoval si to až sem, na Eurus, která se usmívala, když ho vedli k autu, ale dál ne. „Potřebuji vědět, co se stalo.“

Ella přikývla. „Dobře.“

A tak ho vedla hlasem dolů po schodech a pak do knihovny, kde si hrál s glóbusem, dokud nebyl uvolněný a připravený, a pak nastoupil do auta a odvezli ho pryč.

„Hráli jsme hry,“ řekl Sherlock, „nejdřív jsme hráli hry.“ Ty hry byly snadné, podobné, jaké už dělal s jinou paní doktorkou, s tou hodnou, co vždycky říkala, že je velice chytrý. Věděl, že si vede dobře, a ten doktor se na něj usmíval. „Ale pak řekl, že teď budeme hrát novou hru.“

Doktor přinesl pestrobarevné obrázky a rozložil je před Sherlocka. Holčička, která se dívá na zem na svoji zmrzlinu, která jí upadla. Jiná holčička, kterou objímá stará paní. Chlapec, běžící se zrzavým psem; jiný chlapec, stojící o samotě, zatímco si skupina dětí hraje s míčem bez něj.

 _„Co ta holčička cítí?“_ zeptal se ten doktor.

Sherlock se zdvořile pokoušel vysvětlit, že to samozřejmě nemůže vědět. Člověk nikdy nemůže _vědět_ , co jiný člověk cítí, ne s jistotou, ačkoliv by to mohl extrapolovat z obrázků; měl by to snad udělat? Možná je ta holčička s tou starou paní šťastná, protože to je její babička a ona ji ráda vidí. Možná je ta holčička z nějakého důvodu smutná a ta paní ji objímá, aby ji utěšila. Možná je ta stará paní ve skutečnosti cizí, nabídla té holčičce, že jí pomůže najít maminku, a teď se ji chystá unést, nebo ji už unesla a teď zkouší, jestli už je dost tlustá, aby ji mohla sníst, jako ježibaba Jeníčka a Mařenku.

„Dělám to špatně,“ řekl Sherlock zoufale. „Pan doktor se už neusmívá, i když jsem moc zdvořilý a neřeknu mu, že to, co po mně chce, není možné. Vím, že chce, abych řekl, že ta holčička se zmrzlinou je smutná, ale já _nemůžu_ , že ne, protože já to nevím.“ Začal se v křesle vrtět a mírně kývat sem a tam.

„Chceš se vrátit zpátky?“

„Ne. Nemůžu. Musím se to dozvědět.“

Doktor se zeptal na Victora.

„Teď už vůbec není hodný,“ řekl Sherlock. Začaly mu téct slzy, i když tiskl víčka pevně k sobě: nemůže plakat, nemůže, tehdy taky neplakal, protože kdyby ano, ten doktor by poznal, že je to jeho vina. „Pořád se mě ptá, co se Victorovi stalo, a já mu nemůžu nic říct, protože Eurus by mě nechala jít po prkně. A tak jdu pryč.“

„Kam tedy jdeš?“

„Do své hlavy, samozřejmě.“

Nemohl si už představovat, jak si s Victorem hrají na piráty, protože Victor byl pryč, a tak si představil toho zrzavého psa z obrázku. Sherlock takového psa moc chtěl. Ten pes se k němu rozběhl a šťastně štěkal a olizoval mu tvář, když ho Sherlock hladil. Byl to skvělý pes.

„Myslel jsem si, jak nejsem chytrý,“ šeptal Sherlock. „Stvořil jsem si psa a myslel jsem si, že Eurus ho nikdy nedostane, protože existuje jen v mojí hlavě. Ale dostala ho. Když se vrátila zpátky. Vzala mi ho.“ Teď už mu slzy tekly volně a cítil, jak se mu svírají ruce.

„Sherlocku,“ ozvala se Ella jemným, ale pevným hlasem. „Vraťme se teď zpátky do psychiatrické ordinace.“

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl. „Jsem venku a čekám, zatímco mluví s mámou a tátou.“

„A ty čekáš venku?“

„Ano. Ale poslouchám.“ Sherlock byl tak zdvořilý, jak jen mohl, a ten doktor se na něj pořád mračil; tolik ke způsobům, usoudil. „Říká, že jsem velmi chytrý, ale chybí mi empatie. Nerozumím citům jiných lidí. Říká, že jsem nepřiznal, že bych věděl cokoliv o svém kamarádovi, a že jsem neprokázal žádné známky sadismu nebo krutosti, a já vím, že to by mělo být dobré, ale že jsem nejspíš…“

„Co? Co řekl, Sherlocku?“

Sherlock to nedokázal vyslovit. Složil obličej do dlaní a rozplakal se naplno.

_Vysoce funkční sociopat._

**

Sherlock si neuvědomil, že už přetáhl svůj čas sezení, dokud ho Ella nevyprovodila do čekárny, kde na krajíčku pohovky úzkostlivě poposedávala hubená dívka (poruchy příjmu potravy, v dětství zneužívaná trenérem gymnastiky). Slyšel mumlání jejich hlasů (Ella se omlouvala, dívka ji nervózně ujišťovala, že o nic nejde), a zmizel k toaletám, kde se posadil na zavřené víko a přitiskl si dlaně k očím. _Kristepane_. Myslel si, že za posledních pár týdnů  - no dobře, měsíců, už od té doby, co zemřela Mary - už vyplakal všechny slzy, co měl, ale tohle bylo, jako když se protrhne hráz; vypadalo to, že vůbec nedokáže přestat.

Když se konečně trochu sebral, Sherlock vstal, podíval se na sebe do zrcadla, vzdychl, zasmušile si opláchl oči studenou vodou a ohrnul si límec pláště nahoru, aby schoval ze svého obličeje tolik, kolik jen půjde. Pak odešel. Držel hlavu tak skloněnou, aby se vyhnul očnímu kontaktu s kýmkoliv, koho potká, že vrazil rovnou do muže, který vcházel dveřmi a rovněž měl hlavu dole, protože koukal na svůj mobil.

„Jejda, promiň, kámo, jsi – Sherlocku?“

Sherlock odevzdaně vzhlédl. Byl to John a obličejem mu probíhal řetězec výrazů od šoku přes zmatek, pochopení, provinilost až k ustaranému.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ řekl Sherlock krátce, když se zdálo, že ustaranost už se usadila nadobro.

„Jasně, samo, že jsi,“ přitakal John. Zahákl ruku za Sherlockův loket a otočil se, aby šel vedle něj; druhou rukou palcem něco vyťukával do telefonu. „Pojďme se projít. Jenom napíšu Elle, že mi do toho něco přišlo.“

**

Sherlock nakonec Johnovi pověděl všechno. Chvíli to trvalo. Prošli přes park, koupili si s sebou kávu a nakonec to otočili zpátky a skončili na lavičce s vyhlídkou na jezírko s kachnami.

„Víš,“ poznamenal John, když Sherlock konečně utichl, „tohle je trochu hrubé a omlouvám se předem, ale zjišťuju, že čím déle tě znám, tím méně mám rád tvoje rodiče.“

Sherlock cítil, jak se mu koutek úst zvedá vzhůru. „Dokonale pochopitelné.“

„Dokonce se ani nevrátili odtamtud, kde byli – ať už to bylo kdekoliv – když jsi byl postřelený!“

„Nejspíš jim to Mycroft vůbec neřekl,“ řekl Sherlock nestranně. V koutcích mu znovu zacukalo. „A co říkáš na Mycrofta?“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Spíš naopak, musím přiznat… což je vážně znepokojivé, když si to pořádně promyslím.“

„Pravda.“

Chvíli seděli mlčky a upíjeli chladnoucí kávu.

„A tebe zrovna tak,“ ozval se John najednou, aniž by se na Sherlocka podíval.

„Co, že mě máš tím méně rád, čím déle mě znáš? Taky pochopitelné.“

„Ty víš, že takhle to nemyslím. Chci říct,“ John se zhluboka nadechl, „Míval jsem strašný vztek, kvůli tomu, jak jsi mi lhal. Zuřil jsem… no. Hodně, hodně dlouho. Ale došel jsem k závěru, poslední dobou, že to je jediné, co znáš. Že pro tebe a zrovna tak pro Mycrofta je lhaní způsob, jak ukázat, že vám na někom záleží.“

Sherlock zmlkl a otáčel kelímkem v dlaních. „Celý můj život je postaven na lžích,“ řekl nakonec se sklopeným pohledem. „Nenávidím to.“

John po něm sáhl a vzal Sherlocka za ruku, což ho překvapilo tak moc, až skoro upustil svůj prázdný kelímek. „Já vím. Myslel jsem, že to chápu, už proto, co se mi přihodilo s Mary, ale zjistit, že tvoje žena není tím, kým sis myslel, že je, je jedna věc. Je úplně něco jiného si uvědomit, že _ty_ nejsi tím, kým sis myslel, že jsi.“

„Jeden by myslel, že budu šťastný alespoň z objevu, že nejsem sociopat,“ poznamenal Sherlock s trochou hořkosti v hlase. „Nebyla by snad většina lidí šťastná?“

„Jistěže ne. Sociopati se nemusejí o nikoho starat a může jim být ukradené, co k nim ostatní cítí. To všechno hodně usnadňuje. Sem tam bych i já uvítal být sociopat. Ale jde o to, Sherlocku: my jsme všichni věděli, že je to kravina. Nikdo kromě tebe nikdy nevěřil, že jsi sociopat. Dokonce ani Anderson ne. Možná především Anderson ne.“

Sherlock se pokusil spolknout knedlík v krku. „Takže jste si prostě mysleli, že jsem kretén.“

„Většinou,“ řekl John vesele.

Sherlock sklopil hlavu v žalostném poznání a John mu stiskl ruku. „Ale já tě doopravdy znám,“ řekl mu. „Na sto procent. Vždycky jsem znal. A můžu ti říct, že Eurus má možná největší mozek z vaší rodiny, ale ty máš největší srdce.“

„Nedělá to z Mycrofta ideální střed?“

„ _Ne_ , ty troubo. Dělá to z tebe toho nejmoudřejšího. To proto jsi tu noc vyhrál. A proto z toho vyjdeš lepší a silnější.“

Sherlock vydechl a zadíval se na jezírko. „Myslel jsem, že jediné, co musím, je na všechno si vzpomenout, a budu vědět, co mám dělat dál - ale nevím. Znám pravdu o své minulosti, ale ne pravdu o sobě. Pořád nevím, kdo vlastně jsem.“

John mu znovu stiskl dlaň. „Jsi ten nejlepší a nejmoudřejší člověk, jakého znám,“ řekl mu. „Jsi můj nejlepší přítel. Jsi…“ zaváhal, hlas se mu vytratil a Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl a otočil ruku, aby ji sevřel kolem Johnovy.

Chvíli tam mlčky seděli, drželi se za ruce a dívali se na jezírko, a pak John odhodlaně vydechl a vstal. „Pojď,“ zatahal Sherlocka za ruku, aby se taky postavil. „Dáme si někde dort.“

„Dort? Proč dort?“

„Protože jsi měl příšerný den a dorty miluješ.“

„Jak to víš?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Najednou se mu zdálo vysoce důležité, aby pochopil, jak to John ví, když sám si už nebyl jistý vůbec ničím. „Jak víš, že mám rád sladké?“

John se na něj udiveně podíval. „Protože celý tvůj obličej udělá takovou tu _věc_ , když uvidíš dort. Je to jako výraz, když dojdeš k dedukci, jenom jakoby pozpátku. A taky mi kradeš z talíře, když si myslíš, že se nedívám.“

Sherlock cítil, že se usmívá. Byl to dobrý pocit, být si jistý alespoň takovou maličkostí. „Máš pravdu,“ připustil. „Pojďme si dát ten dort.“

**

Vzpomenout si na požár se po všem tom ostatním ukázalo skoro jako antiklimax. Ke svému překvapení si Sherlock o skutečném ohni vybavil jen velmi málo – myslel si, že nejspíš tvrdě spal, když ho Mycroft zvedal a odnášel – jen mlhavý dojem, že letí a pak se choulí v mokré trávě, zatímco jeho rodiče a Mycroft se spolu bezpříkladně a velkolepě hádají: _spal jako dřevo, alespoň pro jednou otevřete oči, mohla nás všechny zabít._

„A co se stalo po požáru?“ zeptala se Ella.

Sherlock pokrčil jedním ramenem. „Eurus poslali pryč. Důkazy byly zdrcující a ona se i tak přiznala, alespoň to Mycroft tvrdil. Moji rodiče se přestěhovali. Já jsem šel do internátní školy o rok dřív.“

„Váš nápad?“

„Rodičů. Mysleli si, že to bude snazší, než začít v nové škole a pak ji zase za rok změnit.“

„A bylo?“

„Pro ně,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Byl trochu překvapený, že ve svém hlase slyší ostrou hranu. „Právě jako bylo snazší předstírat, že Victor nikdy neexistoval, a později že ani Eurus nikdy neexistovala. Že je všechno v pořádku. Bylo snazší předstírat, a tak jsem předstíral taky. A po nějaké době jsem tomu i uvěřil. Proč by ne? Lekce, kterou jsem toho léta dostal, mě naučila, že Eurus dokáže zničit všechno, co miluju. Bylo mnohem lepší uvěřit alternativě, kterou mi tak příhodně podstrčili - že jsem sociopat, kterému na nikom nezáleží. Když se legenda stane skutečností, zveřejněte legendu.“ Ella tázavě naklonila hlavu a Sherlock mávl rukou: „To je z filmu, na který mě John kdysi přiměl se dívat, na tom nesejde.“

„Ale vy jste legenda.“

„A ta legenda byla lež.“ Teď odvrátil pohled. „Co nevím, je, kdo zůstal.“

Ella mlčela a chvíli ho o tom nechala přemýšlet. Pak se zeptala: „A váš bratr? Čemu věřil on?“

Sherlock se na ni zase podíval a zauvažoval. „Ztotožnil se s tím,“ řekl pomalu, „ale jen do určitého bodu. Moji rodiče nikdy ani nevzali na vědomí, že je moje užívání drog problém, víte? Když jsem byl… Před několika lety jsem se předávkoval. Rád jsem experimentoval, namíchal jsem si docela koktejl a Mycroft mě našel, ale samozřejmě neměl ponětí, co jsem si vzal, a tak jsem málem umřel. Pamatuju si, jak volal z nemocnice matce, mluvila vždycky docela zvučně a byla slyšet, a ona mu říkala, že to dělám jen proto, abych získal pozornost.“ Hlas měl velmi plochý. „Mycroft chtěl, abych šel na léčení. Samozřejmě, že to byla ta poslední věc, kterou máma chtěla, riskovat šťourání se v minulosti.  A já jsem byl závislý, a tak… jsem samozřejmě radši přijal myšlenku, že to Mycroft přehání, že se jen plete, do čeho nemá.“ Ke svému překvapení Sherlock zjistil, že se trochu usmívá. „Souhlasil jsem s jedinou věcí, že vždycky napíšu seznam všeho, co si vezmu. Obávám se, že mě to jenom pobídlo k radikálnějším experimentům, když jsem byl mladší.“

Ella se na něj povzbudivě usmála. „Zní to, jako by to posílilo váš vztah s bratrem?“

Divné, jak to pořád nerad uznával, dokonce i teď. „Ano.“

„A co vaši rodiče? Pomohlo by vám promluvit si s nimi?“

Sherlock jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Není důvod. Teď už jsou staří a moje matka nikdy nepřizná, že se mýlila, takže… budeme jim muset nakonec o Eurus říct, a to bude nepříjemné až dost.“

Ella přikývla a čekala. Když Sherlock zůstával zticha, zeptala se: „A co teď?“

„Nevím,“ odvrátil Sherlock znovu pohled. „Nevím, jak jít dál, jak se pohnout kupředu. Nevím, jak teď žít.“

Ella chvíli mlčela, pero položila na zápisník. „Zvážil jste,“ řekla nakonec, „že možná ještě nejste připravený jít dál? Utrpěl jste několik významných ztrát.“

„Tak především, všechno, co jsem ztratil, existovalo jen v mé hlavě,“ odpověděl Sherlock skoro zlostně. „Co na tom záleží?“

„Jistěže záleží. Proč by mělo na něčem nehmatatelném záležet méně? Zbožná víra, důvěra v jiného člověka: ty také existují jen v mysli a ztratit je může být devastující. Kromě toho to ani není pravda. Victorova smrt – a je jedno, jak dávno se to doopravdy stalo – je pro vás čerstvá, a nedávno jste ztratil dobrou přítelkyni a výsledkem bylo, že váš nejbližší přátelský vztah utrpěl podstatnou újmu. Dokonce i váš domov byl zničen. To je spousta věcí, s kterými se musíte vypořádat. Možná, že teď, když jste to všechno zpracoval, si potřebujete nechat nějaký čas na truchlení, než budete připraven postoupit dál.“

Sherlock si to převracel v hlavě. Myslel na to, jak vždycky, když pomyslí na budoucnost, zakopne o myšlenky na to, co všecko ztratil, skoro stejně, jako zakopával o ohořelé trosky v obývacím pokoji, když se ho snažil uklidit, aby ho mohli znovu vybudovat. Vzal v úvahu svoje duševní trosky a najednou věděl, co bude dělat.

„No,“ řekl vážně, „všechna moje zrcadla jsou už rozbitá, všechno, co jsem měl, už lehlo popelem; a černou jsem stejně nosil vždycky. Takže…“

Ella se usmála. „Smutek přichází v mnoha různých podobách. Vy rozhodnete, která je pro vás ta pravá.“

**

„Nemusíš tam být,“ řekl Mycroft unaveně. „Byl jsem to já, kdo je obelhával; není důvod, abys následky trpěl i ty.“

„Tys je obelhával alespoň částečně proto, abys mě udržel v bezpečí. Nemysli si, že si toho nejsem vědom,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Nevěřil jsi, že ji nechají pod zámkem.“

„Ne.“

„Pořád ti to dělá starosti?“

„Ne,“ řekl Mycroft mnohem ocelovějším hlasem.

„Dobře. Takže můžu udělat alespoň to, že tam budu kvůli… morální podpoře.“

A k jeho překvapení Mycroft jenom přikývl. „Děkuji ti.“

**

Setkání s jejich rodiči bylo ještě horší, než Sherlock čekal. Ukázalo se, že nakonec není zas až takovou morální podporou; postával vzadu v pokoji a zíral zarytě na podlahu, zatímco jeho rodiče mávnutím ruky odbyli šíři destrukce, kterou Eurus způsobila, a ostře se do Mycrofta pustili. Matně ho napadlo, že by měl být vděčný, že nežádají, aby byla Eurus propuštěna, jen ji chtějí navštívit, což bylo už tak dost děsivé.

„No, Sherlocku?“ obrátila se na něj matka. „Tys byl vždycky ten dospělý!“

Ten _dospělý_? Sherlock se poprvé podíval matce do očí. Pro jednou ve svém životě se nepokusil si nasadit masku; věděl, že se v jeho obličeji ukáže všechno: všechna ta bolest a hněv a zrada, které celé věky potlačoval a teď je nedokázal přestat cítit. Jeho matka sebou netrhla, ale v jejích očích uviděl krátký záblesk smutku, než zase ztvrdly jako ocel. Neodvrátila pohled, ale to ani Sherlock, a po chvíli se prostě otočil a vyšel ven.

**

Ve velikém městě Londýně žil byl detektiv konzultant, jediný na celém světě. Byl větší než život sám. Byl legendou. Dokázal žít celé dny bez jídla nebo spánku; nepotřeboval přátelství – všechny emoce, a láska obzvlášť, se tomu chladnému, preciznímu, ale úžasně vyrovnanému mozku příčily. Uměl vyřešit neřešitelné, viděl skrz kohokoliv a cokoliv, prohlédl a poznal všechna vaše tajemství. Jeho jméno znělo Sherlock Holmes. Byl legendou. Byl lží.

Sherlock zvážil, co o sobě s jistotou ví. Měl rád chemii, měl rád hudbu, rozhodně ne romantickou poezii, příležitostně reality show v televizi – nabízelo to skvělou možnost procvičovat si dedukci, aniž by dostal facku. Měl rád dorty. Tohle se zdálo jaksi důležité, jako by to bylo předzvěstí něčeho většího, ale možná to bylo jen proto, že si to nikdy dříve neuvědomil. Nebyl sociopat: záleželo mu na ostatních lidech, samozřejmě že ano, a záleželo mu na nich docela dost, ale protože pořád neměl sebemenší tušení, jak fungují mezilidské vztahy, nebyl si jistý, co si s tím počít.

Stát se člověkem bude chtít ještě pořádný kus práce.

**

Toho dne, kdy tapetáři dokončili obývací pokoj, vytáhl John žlutou barvu ve spreji a s kamennou tváří nastříkal na zeď velikánského smajlíka. Sherlock se poprvé za dobu, která mu připadala jako celé týdny, upřímně zazubil. „Kde je revolver?“

Poté co tohle bylo dokonáno a paní Hudsonová uklidněna a vypakována po schodech dolů, John nabral vodu do konvice, v koupelně – kuchyně, teď v posledním stadiu demolice, byla totálně nepoužitelná – a nastrkali všechen nábytek zpátky na místo. John sebou se spokojeným povzdechem plácl do nového křesla. „Myslím, že jsi ho dal moc blízko ke knihovně,“ řekl Sherlockovi.

„Ne, je přesně tam, kde bylo to staré křeslo, tohle je prostě jen širší.“

„Vážně?“ zadíval se John s mírným překvapením na rudý brokát. „Ech. Asi jo. Je to v pořádku, ne? To křeslo se mi líbí.“

„Je to dokonalé,“ odpověděl Sherlock upřímně.

Chvíli mlčeli a upíjeli čaj. Sherlock zavřel oči a na ten nejkratší možný okamžik si dovolil podlehnout představě, že se nic nezměnilo a že jsou spolu v Baker Street stejně, jako byli před lety, bez všech těch duchů, vznášejících se v pokoji.

„Je hezké mít to zase zpátky tak, jak to bylo, že?“ zeptal se John trochu váhavě. „Myslel jsem… no, mluvili jsme o tom s paní Hudsonovou a mysleli jsme, že až dodělají tu rozbitou zadní část a natáhnou nové trubky, možná…“

„Odjíždím,“ řekl Sherlock najednou.

„Cože?“ zamrkal John zaraženě.

„Odjíždím. Zítra.“

„Co to – je to kvůli případu? Nějaká práce pro Mycrofta?“

„Ne kvůli případu.“ Tohle se ukázalo jako obtížnější, než čekal, Johnův zmatený úžas ho vyvedl z rovnováhy. „Já se jen… potřebuju odsud na chvíli dostat pryč. Nemůžu tady _přemýšlet_ , je tu až moc pozůstatků mého starého života, co mi v tom brání, a-“

„Ne, to je v pořádku, já tomu rozumím,“ vzpamatoval se John rychle. Naklonil se dopředu a položil ruku Sherlockovi na předloktí. „Sherlocku? Chápu to, vážně. Jen… nelíbí se mi, že bys takhle vypadl na vlastní pěst, když jsi… Možná bych mohl dohlédnout, jestli…“

Sherlockovi to došlo. „Johne, ujišťuju tě, že jsem nikdy za celý svůj život neměl menší pomyšlení na braní drog. Smysl toho celého je pročistit si hlavu, ne si ji víc zaneřádit.“

„Aha.“ John se posadil zpátky a vypadal najednou trochu… zklamaně? „No dobře. Tak jo. Ano. Kam jedeš?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Všude možně jsou spousty lidí, co mi dluží laskavosti; nejspíš se na někoho z nich obrátím.“

„Tak jo,“ řekl John zase a pak po chvíli: „Ale vrátíš se zase?“

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl Sherlock, teď zase překvapený on. Ať už byl teď jeho život jakýkoliv, patřil do Londýna. Alespoň tím si byl jistý.

„A budeš… Zůstaneš v kontaktu? Bylo by to dost těžké, kdybys zase jen tak zmizel na dva roky.“

„Nebudou to dva roky. Ale jestli chceš, jistěže.“ Sherlock tak daleko nepřemýšlel, ale _bude_ to hezké, s Johnem tu a tam mluvit. Sherlock ucítil bodnutí lítosti, když pomyslel na všechna ta poprvé, která u Rosie propásne, ale musí se to stát.

„No,“ položil John hrnek a vstal. Vypadal mnohem méně radostně, než když si sedal. „Radši bych měl jít… Rosie, vždyť víš.“

„Ano, samozřejmě,“ vstal Sherlock taky, najednou celý v rozpacích.

John mu věnoval podivný strnulý úsměv a otočil se ke dveřím, ale pak se najednou obrátil zpátky. „Jenom doufám, ehm. Doufám, že tu pořád ještě bude místo, pro nás. Pro mě. V tom, no. Ve tvém životě, ať už se s ním rozhodneš udělat cokoliv.“

„Johne, ty jsi to jediné, čím jsem si jistý.“ Sherlock byl trochu překvapený, že by John mohl mít sebemenší pochyby. „Ty víš, že jsi. Jsi jediný pevný bod v měnícím se světě.“

 John se usmál – a tentokrát to byl opravdový úsměv – a pak rychle popošel kupředu a Sherlocka krátce, ale pevně objal. Sherlock reflexivně ztuhl, ale tohle byl nakonec John, a tak rychle ovinul paže kolem Johnových zad a stiskl je. Mohl by takhle zůstat celé hodiny – nechat se objímat Johnem bylo nekonečně lepší než nechat se objímat Molly – ale John si trochu odkašlal a rozpačitě ucouvl. „Dávej na sebe pozor,“ řekl, naposledy sevřel Sherlockovi ruku a byl pryč.


	2. Hluboké vody

Když byl Sherlock tehdy ‚mrtvý‘, strávil hodně času jako Nor jménem Sigerson. Vlastně se to přímo v Norsku ani nepokoušel uplatnit – dokonce ani tehdy jeho přehnané sebevědomí nesahalo tak daleko – ale přesto znal v Norsku spoustu lidí, kteří o něm smýšleli se značnou vděčností, a jeden z nich vlastnil prázdninovou chalupu.

Sherlock na místo dorazil mnohem později, než měl v plánu, takže fjord pod ním už halil modrý stín. Instrukce, které dostal od vlastníka, by dávaly smysl jen starousedlíkovi, a on ztratil mobilní signál krátce nato, co sjel z hlavní silnice. Byl to spíš malý srub, s červenými zdmi a doškovou střechou. Sherlock nechal svoje věci ve světnici a prošel skrz místnosti, aby zjistil, kde co je: ložnice, koupelna, kuchyňská linka. V poličkách toho moc nebylo. Otevřel prosklené dveře a vyšel ven na skalnatý výběžek s výhledem na fjord. Dokud neshlédl k temné vodě, ani si pořádně neuvědomil, proč sem přijel.

Ze skály vedly schody dolů, a tak se po nich Sherlock vydal, opatrně slézal ze strmého úbočí, až se dostal na břeh fjordu. Na pláži stála červená loděnice, v ní malý rybářský člun a sbírka kajaků. Sherlock si dřepl a namočil si prsty do vody fjordu: byla ledová. Napadlo ho, jak hluboká asi je.

Šplhat zpátky nahoru bylo vyčerpávající. Sherlock zvládl prožít většinu svého dospělého života díky kombinaci dobrých genů, pravidelných návštěv v dojo a aniž by se staral, jestli nebo co jí, ale jak postřelení, tak jeho následný pokus se zničit drogami si vybraly významnou daň. Než dorazil nahoru ke srubu, byl Sherlock u konce s dechem, zajíkavě lapal po vzduchu a po zádech i nohou mu stékal pot. Shodil kabát, svalil se do křesla s mnohem menší grácií, než by to udělal, kdyby se kdokoliv díval, a kriticky se nad sebou zamyslel. Byl úplně sám na místě, které mu připadalo jako konec světa, jeho život byl v troskách a byl žalostně z formy. To mohla být ta pověstná poslední kapka, ale Sherlockovi to připadalo jako úleva: alespoň měl odkud začít.

**

Druhý den ráno Sherlock odjel zpátky do města. Koupil si běžecké boty a dres. Koupil si pohorky a tlusté ponožky a kapsáče a vlněný svetr a bundu s kapucí. Zašel do samoobsluhy a nakoupil jídlo: zeleninu, čaj, věci, na kterých bylo napsáno ‚celozrnné‘ a ‚organické‘ nebo které vypadaly jako ty, co obvykle kupoval John, když měl záchvat zdravého životního stylu. Koupil si lahev na vodu a batůžek. Pak to všecko naložil do auta a jel zpátky.

Prvních několik dní bylo peklo. Sherlock na svoje tělo nikdy moc nemyslel, vyjma okamžiků, kdy jeho potřeby o sobě daly nepatřičně vědět; teď se dožadovalo veškeré jeho pozornosti. To byla úleva, protože mu to bránilo, aby myslel na cokoliv jiného, než na _ještě jednu míli, ještě jeden kopec_. Bolela ho místa, o kterých nikdy ani nevěděl, že tam má svaly. Třetí den musel zase zajet do města a najít obchod, kde prodávali náplasti, protože puchýře se mu už prosakující krví lepily k ponožkám. Ale pokračoval. Běhal, šplhal po horách, znovu běhal, jedl, spal. Každý den se posouval o kousek dál: _ještě o jednu míli, ještě o jeden kopec._

Pátého dne se právě vracel z odpoledního běhu, když jemné mlhavé mrholení zhoustlo v pořádnou průtrž mračen. Sherlock si povzdechl, sklonil hlavu a plahočil se dál. Kdysi, pomyslel si truchlivě, jsem býval hbitý a elegantní. Skákal jsem bez rozhlížení, létal bez přistání a dopadl vždycky zlehka na nohy jako kočka. Teď jsem rozbolavělé monstrum, vlekoucí se kolem tohohle prokletého zmáčeného kopce, a nemám vyšší cíl, než dostat se z toho deště. Právě když si tohle pomyslel, Sherlock špatně došlápl, levý kotník se mu podvrtl a v návalu mučivé bolesti ho poslal krkolomným pádem přímo na zablácenou stezku.

Chvíli tam Sherlock prostě jen ležel a čekal, až se ukáže, jak moc je zraněný. Jeho kotník byl jako supernova bolesti a všechno v bezprostřední blízkosti bylo v zatmění, ale věděl, že žebra zlomená nemá; ta konkrétní drtivá bolest byla jeho stará známá ještě před jeho nejnovějším setkáním s Johnovou botou. Bolela ho ruka. Sherlock zamrkal, aby z očí dostal déšť, a podíval se na ni: jenom odřená dlaň. Nadzvedl se, trhl sebou a sevřel si zraněný kotník, jako by ruce nějak mohly pojmout tu bolest, a pak, aniž by vůbec věděl, co dělá, otevřel ústa a zavyl. Byl to bezeslovný ryk čiré zuřivosti, zvířecí a podivně uspokojující, a tak to udělal znovu, dal svému hněvu průchod v řevu do bezcitného deště a větru. Najednou měl žhavý vztek na všechno: na sebe, že upadl, na hory, na své rodiče, na bratra, na svou sestru, na Mary, že umřela, na Johna, že ho nenáviděl. Když se nadechoval, ucítil v očích horké slzy, a to ho přivedlo ještě k větší zlosti; křičel hlasitěji, znovu a znovu a znovu, protože se mu už _z pláče tak zatraceně zvedal žaludek_.

Nakonec mu došel dech i hněv. Když už ho bolelo v krku tak, že nemohl dál zuřit, Sherlock se zhroutil, čelo si opřel o přitažené koleno a rukama si pořád ještě svíral ten poraněný kotník. Oči měl zavřené, ale na promočených ramenou cítil bubnování nelítostného deště. V koutku duše napůl čekal, že sem přifrčí Mycroft v landroveru a vyzvedne ho, a pocítil poslední záchvěv vyčerpané podrážděnosti, když se to nestalo.

Dobře, pomyslel si Sherlock a marně se pokusil utřít si tekoucí nos mokrým rukávem. A je to. Skončil jsem. Už žádný pláč. Jediná cesta ven z tohohle je vpřed.

Nabral dech a vytáhl se do stoje. Bolel ho bok, na který upadl, ale ignoroval ho a opatrně zkusil levou nohu. Dokázal vydržet, když na ni přenesl váhu, což byla úleva. Jenom výron, a s podvrtnutím si Sherlock uměl poradit. Rozhlédl se po srubu, který byl vidět jako rudá šmouha v dálce, zatnul zuby a začal kulhat zpátky.

**

Nazítří byl kotník oteklý a měl potěšitelně otřesný fialový odstín. Sherlock ho chvíli obdivoval a pak navzdory bolesti nacpal nohu do pohorky. _Včasné přecházení a rozmanitá pohybová cvičení:_ jako by Johna v duchu slyšel; a pohorka byla dobrá ke zpevnění. Možná pár dní nebude schopný běhat, ale to ho nezastaví: jediná cesta ven z tohohle je vpřed.

Odpoledne Sherlock odkulhal dolů z kopce a zauvažoval nad kajaky. Nikdy v žádném nejel, ale vídal venku na moři jiné kajakáře; nezdálo se, že by to bylo těžké. Bouře se vypršela a vyřádila už v noci a den byl jasný a svěží, sluneční světlo jiskřilo na hladině fjordu jako diamanty. Sherlocka znovu napadlo, jak může být hluboký. Fjordy mohou být hlubší než okolní moře, do podloží je vyryl ledovec už před milióny let. No, pokud měl utonout už jako dítě, pak dostal třicet let navíc a některé z nich byly i dobré. Alespoň by to skončilo rychle. Sherlock dokulhal k loděnici a vytáhl jeden z kajaků ven.

Vítr vanul proti němu, což způsobilo úplně novou bolest v pažích a ramenou, ne úplně nepříjemnou. Když se nakonec obrátil zpátky, měl vítr v zádech, pozdně odpolední slunce zalilo vodu zlatem a on na chvíli znovu letěl, klouzal nad vodou stejně, jako kdysi dávno ve svých fantaziích s Rudovousem, a Sherlock se nahlas rozesmál v čirém, nečekaném nadšení.

Tu noc vytáhl housle.

**

O pár dní později zajel Sherlock znovu do města, aby si doplnil zásoby. Nikde neměli notový papír, ale žena v obchodě řekla, že když jí dá hodinku, může nějaký stáhnout z internetu a vytisknout mu kopie, a tak šel Sherlock do kavárny a dal si kávu a dezert. Pak se usadil a vytáhl mobil, který si předešlý večer dal nabít, protože čekal, že se snad dostane znovu k signálu.

Nejdřív e-maily: skoro žádný nepřečtený, jak to? Aha, John rozeslal cosi jako automatickou odpověď: _Pan Sherlock Holmes je v současné době mimo Londýn, ale podívá se na Váš vzkaz, jakmile se vrátí; pokud máte pocit, že jste v bezprostředním nebezpečí, obraťte se na policii_ ; no, alespoň ho to zbavilo povinnosti ohledně e-mailů cokoliv podnikat. John označil některé, které musel považovat za slibné, a Sherlock je ze zvyku projel: ne, očividné, nuda, hmmmm. Možná. Pak si zkontroloval hlasovou schránku. Molly: _Jen jsem ti chtěla popřát pěkný výlet, John říká, že ses vydal na cesty._ Zavolá jí, až se vrátí. Sestra z nefrologie, se žádostí, aby se přeobjednal na kontrolu, kterou promeškal – zatraceně, na to úplně zapomněl. No dobře, teď už se s tím nedá nic dělat. Hrstka textovek: Mycroft, _Chutnají ti krumkaker? (pozn. překl.: norská specialita, něco jako vaflové kornouty se šlehačkou)_ , nad čímž zvedl oči v sloup, a dvě od Johna: _Jak se vede_ a _Doufám, že se máš dobře a neunesli tě nebo tak něco, ozvi se mi, až budeš mít šanci_. Sherlock se usmál, dojedl koláč a vytočil číslo.

John to zvedl po prvním zazvonění. „Sherlocku!“

„Promiň, že jsem nezavolal dřív, není tu mobilní signál.“

„A _kde_ to jsi?“

„Norsko. Na fjordech.“

„Norsko!“ rozesmál se John a Sherlock se nedokázal ubránit, aby se taky neusmál. „Sherlocku, je září. Nikdo na podzim neodjíždí z Anglie, aby jel do Norska! Všichni míří do Itálie nebo Řecka, nebo možná na Ibizu. Co děláš v Norsku?“

Potřeboval jsem něco, proti čemu bych se postavil, pomyslel si Sherlock, ale řekl jenom: „Na Ibize bych se spálil.“

„To asi jo.“ Sherlock pořád slyšel v Johnově hlasu úsměv, ale pak řekl vážněji: „Máš se dobře?“

„Fajn.“ To mu něco připomnělo. „Ale zmeškal jsem kontrolu na nefrologii. Úplně jsem na to zapomněl, dokud jsem dneska nezapnul mobil. Není to problém, nebo jo?“

„Hmm… nejspíš ne. Víš co, jdi do lékárny nebo kamkoliv, co tam mají, a sežeň si nějaké ty testovací proužky, pamatuješ, takové ty, cos měl, když ses vrátil z nemocnice? Párkrát si to zkontroluj jimi. Jestli uvidíš nějakou krev nebo bílkoviny, vrať se do civilizace a zavolej mi.“

„Dobře. Jak se má Rosie?“

„Má se skvěle – no, vlastně zrovna teď dostala rýmu, nějakou zatracenou věc, co koluje v jeslích…“

„Myslel jsem, že ti Mycroft hledal chůvu?“

„No, ještě jsem se pro žádnou z nich nerozhodl. Takže jsme měli pár trochu divokých nocí, ale není to tak hrozné.“

„A ty?“ Sherlock se vždycky cítil trapně, když se na něco takového měl ptát. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jsem v pohodě. Pořád mám dost práce v Baker Street. S paní Hudsonovou jsme se rozhodli přestavět zbytek domu, teď když tam nejsi, abys otravoval dělníky, a tak trávím spoustu času tím, že s tím pomáhám -“

„Přestavba? Jakého druhu?“ zeptal se Sherlock podezřívavě.

„Na tvé pokoje jsme ani nesáhli, neměj obavy. No, jenom na kuchyň, ale o tom jsi už věděl, nebo bys alespoň věděl, kdybys trochu dával pozor, když jsme o tom mluvili.“

„Co bylo špatné na kuchyni, tak jak byla předtím?“

„Jak jsme říkali pokaždé, když jsi něco namítal,“ odpověděl John podrážděně, „paní Hudsonová ti nebude vařit navěky a nemůžeš strávit zbytek života jen o čaji a brambůrkách jen kvůli tomu, že jsi kuchyň proměnil v podstatě v laboratoř.“

Protože Sherlock sám nedávno došel ke stejnému závěru, nedokázal přijít na nic, co by k tomu dodal. „No, jsem si jistý, že odvádíte skvělou práci.“

„Jo, bude se ti to líbit,“ prohlásil John nadšeně. „Jsem zrovna tady, co spolu mluvíme, musím se vrátit za dělníky pro případ, že by našli ještě další tvůj drogový kontraband.“

„Myslel jsem, že jsem se všeho zbavil,“ řekl Sherlock s upřímným úžasem.

„Zapomněl jsi na zadní zeď vedle požárního východu… bylo to pěkně zaprášené, možná to tam bylo už z dob, než jsi byl pryč. Postaral jsem se o to.“

„Díky. Pozdravuj ode mě Rosie.“

„Vyřídím.“

Sherlock už si odtahoval mobil od ucha, aby zavěsil, když uslyšel Johna říct, tak tiše, že si nebyl úplně jistý, že ho slyšel správně: „Chybíš mi.“

Sherlock honem zase přiložil mobil k uchu. „Pardon?“

Krátká pauza a pak se John slyšitelně nadechl. „Chybíš mi.“

„Já…“

„Sherlocku. Je to v pořádku. Dělej, co potřebuješ udělat. Jen… zavoláš mi, až budeš mít příště signál?“

„Zavolám.“ Sherlock polkl. „Taky mi chybíš.“

**

Sherlock zapadl do rutiny. Ráno vstal, šel běhat, snědl snídani a pozoroval přitom slunce, jak se plíží po úbočích kopců pod ním. Pak šel na dlouhou túru nebo si vyjel na kajaku a oběd si bral s sebou do batůžku. Když se odpoledne vrátil zpátky, trochu si odpočinul a pak šel zase ven, a po večerech komponoval. Bylo to čím dál snazší. Ještě pořád ho ledacos bolelo, ale teď, když už jen klást nohu před nohu nevyžadovalo jeho veškerou koncentraci, byl schopen přemýšlet o hudbě, a jak přemýšlel o hudbě, už dokázal myslet na to, co ztratil.

**

„Zkontroloval jsem ty proužky,“ hlásil Sherlock. „Žádná krev ani bílkoviny. Mám to dělat dál?“

„Udělals to hned ráno jako první věc, že?“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup, přestože ho John nemohl vidět. „Udělal jsem to přesně tak, jako když jsem se vrátil z nemocnice, ano; není to tak komplikovaná procedura.“

„Jo, fajn. Tak víš co? Zkontroluj to tak jednou týdně nebo tak nějak, a vždycky když slezeš z toho vrcholku hory nebo odkud, zavolej mi. A potom, až se vrátíš zpátky, uděláme krevní testy, zkontrolujeme funkci ledvin, a jestli to bude v pořádku, myslím, že z toho budeš venku.“

Sherlock jako vzdálenou ozvěnu za Johnovým hlasem slyšel pouliční hluk: byl na ulici a zastavil se asi někde ve vchodu do domu, aby zvedl Sherlockův hovor. „Napsal jsem nějakou hudbu, adagio, vlastně něco jako requiem. Pro Mary. Začal jsem s tím už dřív, ale ta verze byla hrozná a stejně shořela při tom výbuchu, tak píšu novou. Myslel jsem, že možná jednoho dne, pokud budeš chtít, bych ti to mohl zahrát. Ale jestli to nechceš slyšet, v pořádku, pochopím to. Ale můžu udělat i tak kopii; možná by o to mohla jednou stát Rosie.“

„No jistěže to chci slyšet!“ John zněl potěšeněji, než by čekal, a Sherlock ucítil, jak se mu uvolňují ramena; ani si neuvědomil, jak byl napjatý. „A moc rád bych měl kopii. Pořád mám ten svatební valčík, víš. Je v mojí depozitní bezpečnostní schránce.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Sherlock. Usmíval se a pomyslel si, že to John nejspíš slyší v jeho hlasu. „Okopíruju ti to.“

Ještě chvíli si povídali, jen tak, o ničem důležitém, a pak Sherlock řekl: „Radši bych měl jít; musím poprosit o další notový papír, než zajdu pro nákup.“

Přesvědčoval se, že John to znovu neřekne, byl na to připravený, nebude zklamaný, ale John řekl stejně přirozeně, jako by to říkal celou dobu: „Dobře. Opatruj se. Chybíš mi.“

A Sherlock s pusou od ucha k uchu zvedl bradu a odpověděl čistě a jasně: „Taky mi chybíš.“

**

Sherlock okopíroval adagio hned nazítří, poté co mu podzimní bouře zhatila túru. Udělal pár posledních úprav, ale v podstatě to bylo hotové. Dokončit to mu připadalo jako přísaha i rozloučení: _Nikdy na tebe nezapomenu. Tvoji dceru budu  po zbytek svého života ze všech svých sil a jak jen budu schopen chránit._ Zatímco skládal papíry a díval se ven, jak prší, vzpomněl si Sherlock na jiný deštivý den kdysi dávno na Baker Street, když vkládal mobil Irene Adlerové do zásuvky ve svém stole. Měl tentýž pocit - že něco končí, že zavírá knihu o něčem významném, kterou právě dočetl. Možná měla Ella s tím truchlením pravdu.

**

Sherlock začal se vší vážností znovu budovat svůj palác mysli. Už žádné kobky ani sklepení: všechno bylo nad zemí a otevřené světlu. Skládal rychleji, než stačil zapisovat, a něco z toho – Rudovousova hudba, Mycroftova hudba – zůstalo jen v jeho hlavě. Ale napsal skladbu pro Victora. Koupil si lahev rumu, vyprázdnil ji a nechal vyschnout. Pak sroloval papír do úzké ruličky a strčil ji do lahve. Hodně brzy vyrazil s kajakem, pádloval proti větru celou cestu až k ústí fjordu, kde se otvíral do Severního moře, a pak vší silou lahev zahodil. Možná se do ní nabere voda a ona se potopí; možná ji příliv vyplaví o pár metrů dál. Sherlock nezůstal, aby se díval; otočil kajak a se sluncem v zádech se vydal zpět.

**

Teď, když byl silnější, začal si Sherlock zkušenost žít ve svém těle vychutnávat. Spal lépe než za celé roky a kanoistika se ukázala být jako docela zábava. Horká sprcha, měkká postel: tyhle věci byly blaho takovým způsobem, který nikdy dřív nebyl schopen doopravdy ocenit. A jídlo! Jídlo byla _lahůdka_. Sherlockovy pokrmy neměly tak úplně přesně michelinskou kvalitu – většinu toho jedl přímo z konzerv – ale měl pořád hlad, a tak chutnaly jako delikatesa. A dole v kavárně mají vždycky dezert, na který se můžu těšit, pomyslel si Sherlock a palce se mu nevědomky zkroutily očekáváním. Co se vlastně snažil celé ty roky dokázat, když ohrnoval nos nad smyslovými požitky?

**

„Mám velkou novinu,“ řekl John. „Najal jsem chůvu. Nikdy neuhádneš koho.“

Sherlock se zatvářil. To s ním John v nějakou chvíli ty kandidátky probíral? Jestli ano, tak tomu nevěnoval absolutně žádnou pozornost. „Koho?“

„Talithu.“

„Která z nich je Talitha?“

„Ani jedna. Talitha je ta dívka, která byla objednaná k Elle mezi námi dvěma.“

Sherlock zamrkal. Ta anorektická exgymnastka? „Tu nemůžeš najmout!“

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se John, očividně znepokojený.

„Má problémy! Chodí na terapii! Rosie potřebuje jako chůvu někoho dokonalého, _ty sám_ jsi dost na dně.“

„Na tvých mezilidských dovednostech je potřeba ještě trochu zapracovat,“ poznamenal John. „Ale v podstatě úplně chápu, jak to myslíš. A pleteš se. Všechny ty Mycroftovy uchazečky _byly_ dokonalé, a to byl ten problém: Jenom číst si jejich složky mě přimělo cítit se jako totální zkrachovanec. Kdybych si najal jednu z nich, stačil by týden a už bych se zase chytil flašky. Talitha… ona je ve skutečnosti bezvadná chůva, reference má skvělé; ta práce, kterou měla, jí jen strašně nesedla: čtyři děti, máma cvok, celou dobu chaos a zmatek. Potřebuje někoho, kdo by na ni trochu dohlédl, ujistil se, že jí. To udělat můžu. _Chci_ to udělat. Myslel jsem vážně, co jsem říkal předtím, Sherlocku; už nechci být jako dřív, tím chlápkem, co si nedokáže zapamatovat jména vlastních sousedů a zmlátí svého nejlepšího přítele. Chci být… Chci být spíš jako muž, který se celou noc dokáže procházet se ženou, kterou nezná, jen proto, že ví, že je v bryndě.“

Sherlock tohle okamžitě odsunul stranou – John vždycky věřil, že je Sherlock šlechetnější, než doopravdy byl – a zvážil zbytek. John měl v něčem pravdu; vždycky si vedl líp, když ho někdo potřeboval. Možná právě proto začal pokukovat bokem, Maryina vrcholná soběstačnost ho přiměla cítit se podvědomě nadbytečný… ale _tenhle_ náhled na situaci by John rozhodně neocenil vyslechnout. „Myslím, že to bude v pořádku,“ řekl nakonec. „Poruchy příjmu potravy mají tendenci se překrývat s perfekcionismem a obsedantně-kompulzivními poruchami; to by u chůvy ani neškodilo.“

„A nebude mi chodit na sušenky,“ řekl John. „Jako někdo.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Nebyly to _naše_ sušenky?“

„A tohle je můj nejlepší přítel v kostce,“ řekl John láskyplně. „Ne.“

**

Když byl ještě v Londýně, dokonce i přemýšlet o Eurus se zdálo nebezpečné: něco, co se dalo podstoupit jen za střežených okolností, za přítomnosti Mycrofta nebo Elly. Ale teď, když byl Sherlock důkladněji zakotvený ve fyzickém světě, monstra v jeho hlavě se už nezdála tak děsivá.

Začal s hudbou, jako to dělal vždycky, ale nějak to nedokázal správně uchopit. Eurus byla jeho temný stín, byla jeho součástí způsobem, jakým nikdo jiný nikdy nebyl – dokonce ani Moriarty – a ta hudba prostě pořád nezněla správně: druhé housle bez melodie. A tak se vrátil k posouvání vlastních fyzických hranic jako na začátku, _ještě jedna míle, ještě jeden kopec_ , a zatímco se potil a pachtil, nechal svůj palác mysli, aby se kolem něj zrekonstruoval sám. Fungovalo to. Mám sestru, běželo mu hlavou, když se shýbal pro pádlo; mám sestru, když se lopotil po strmé stezce. Je šílená a brilantní a destruktivní a nebezpečná a miluje mě, takovým podivným a zvráceným způsobem. Není taková, jakou bych si přál. Ale je taková, jaká je.

Hudba k němu začala přicházet, vyvěrala z okrajů jeho podvědomí, a jak se dny krátily, začínal vidět, jak by mohl svoji rodinu zase dát dohromady, pokud by chtěl.

**

Jednoho mrazivého dne v říjnu Sherlock vylezl po posledním kousku stezky – spíš už šplhal než šel – a postavil se na vrcholku štítu, který se tyčil nad patou fjordu. Byl dobrých deset kilometrů od srubu, nejdál, co kdy zašel, a rozhodně v nejvyšší nadmořské výšce. Dokázal dohlédnout celou tu dálku až k v mlze zahalenému ústí fjordu, kam jel kajakem, aby hodil Victorovo requiem do moře. Sherlock se zazubil a dlouze se napil ze své lahve s vodou. Prošel celou tu dlouhou cestu mezi oběma konci fjordu, od nejvyšší hory až k ohromnému studenému moři: přijal od nich hozenou rukavici a nad vším, co mu položily do cesty, zvítězil.

Pak se podíval dolů na bezednou hloubku půlnočně temné vody a pomyslel si: _to nestačí_.

**

Toho večera stál Sherlock u skleněných dveří, světla zhasnutá, a díval se ven na noční oblohu. Měsíc ještě nevyšel a hvězdy se zářivě třpytily, tak jasně, že se jejich svit odrážel v klidné hladině fjordu pod nimi. Sherlock měl housle opřené o rameno a smyčec jen zlehka položený na strunách. Nekomponoval ani nemyslel na to, co zahraje dál; čekal, až zjistí, co mu hudba chce říct sama. Zavřel oči a naslouchal, a pak měkce přejel smyčcem po struně A: otázka. Něco v té intonaci zakoplo o jakousi vzpomínku a on táhl smyčcem zase zpátky s prstem na struně na půl cesty výš, A-D, pak struna E, E-G. Ano. Odmlčel se, pak se vrátil k úvodnímu adagiu. Sherlock ten kus nehrál už léta: dával přednost živějším skladbám klasického repertoáru, Bachovi a Mozartovi a Vivaldimu. Pravděpodobně dělal spoustu chyb, ale na tom nezáleželo. Přehrál to celé od začátku až do konce, od pomalé modlitby až po zoufalý běh po strunách, a když skončil, odtáhl smyčec smykem po strunách úplně a nechal ve vzduchu pomalu doznívat poslední toužebný tón.

Sherlock stál tiše, oči stále zavřené. Měl pocit zjitřeného vědomí, jako by vnímal úplně všechno, každou buňku a molekulu ve svém těle: cítil vibrace hudby ve svých ušních bubíncích, brnění hvězdného svitu na kůži.

Sherlock nebyl idiot. Teď už dobře znal otázku, kterou si nepokládal. Pokaždé, když se kochal dotekem horké vody na své pokožce, protahoval si s příjemnou bolestí namožené svaly, olizoval krém z vidličky, se tam nevyslovená vznášela. Pomyslel si, že je možná konečně připraven si ji položit.

**

Příštího dne Sherlock začal se svou obvyklou rutinou: běh, snídaně, kajak, běh. Při svém odpoledním běhu to vzal po stezce k moři a cestou zpátky zahnul přes hřeben na jinou, která se klikatila dolů k fjordu. Po té běhal jen zřídka, protože byla nepevná a riskantní, ale věděl, že ústí na kamenitý výběžek s vyhlídkou na vodu jenom kousek před loděnicí. Když se dostal na konec dlouhé skalní římsy, nezpomalil, nezrychlil, jen prostě přeběhl přímo přes okraj a skočil rovnou do vody.

Jakmile se Sherlockovi ledová voda zavřela nad hlavou, naskočily mu v duchu současně tři myšlenky:

  * KURVA!
  * Tohle byl smrtelně špatný odhad. Dostanu křeč do svalů z podchlazení a utopím se, aniž bych se vynořil nad hladinu.
  * POHNI SE!



Sherlock se pohnul. Ani se nepokoušel plavat ke břehu, protože neměl ponětí, kterým směrem leží; prostě jen začal kopat v divokém, křečovitém úsilí dostat hlavu nad vodu. Naštěstí byl zrovna příliv, vlna ho postrčila správným směrem a ve chvíli, kdy se vynořil nad hladinu, se praštil do holeně o skálu, dost tvrdě, aby to bolelo, třebaže rychle ztrácel citlivost v končetinách, a on se vyškrábal na drsný štěrk a zhroutil se na něj tváří dolů.

Pár minut tam Sherlock prostě jen ležel, třásl se zimou a zbytkovým adrenalinem, než ho zdravý rozum přiměl zvednout se na nohy. Samozřejmě s sebou neměl osušku nebo suché oblečení, a tak se potřeboval dostat zpátky do srubu, než mu umrznou koule. Jak se drápal po rozviklaném dřevěném schodišti, Sherlock si bizarně uvědomil, že se hihňá: nejspíš šok nebo divoké rozjaření, že ho voda neporazila, že je naživu.

Než se dostal zpátky do domku, měl Sherlock prsty tak necitlivé, že se nemohl pustit do žádného rozpínání a rozvazování, tak si jen skopl boty a vrhl se pod sprchu úplně oblečený. Nedokázal ani říct, jak horká je – kůži, na kterou viděl, měl skvrnitou zajímavou škálou bílé a rudé s vybranými promodralými oblastmi – a tak ji prozíravě trochu zeslabil, aby se nechtěně neopařil. Trvalo dobrých deset minut, než se dokázal svléknout. Nahý tam chvíli stál a zubil se od ucha k uchu s tváří obrácenou nahoru proti tryskám sprchy a znovu cítil ten lechtavý ostrý pocit, že je naživu, a pak poprvé ve svém životě sáhl dolů a uchopil se do dlaně.

**

Sherlock odťapal do kuchyně, zahřátý a suchý a úžasně hladový. Vyklopil do rendlíku konzervu polévky, a zatímco se ohřívala, slupl jablko a navršil si na talíř chleba a sýr a další jablko na potom, až dojí tu polévku. Pořád cítil příjemné brnění a zároveň hluboké uvolnění. Jaký úžasný pocit! Není divu, že lidi provozují sex.

Když byla polévka horká, Sherlock si to všecko odnesl ke stolu a zatímco jedl, zamyšleně pozoroval západ slunce. Upřímně si nepamatoval, že by se vědomě rozhodl vyhýbat se sexu o nic víc, než se zároveň dokázal rozpomenout na rozhodnutí vyhýbat se interpersonálním vztahům; vždycky měl jaksi pocit, že takové věci jsou pro nižší bytosti. (Mycroft to pravděpodobně pořád cítil takhle, ačkoliv Sherlock usoudil, že to ve skutečnosti ani nechce vědět.) Hrstka předchozích orgasmů, které zažil, se odehrála už před celými věky a ponejvíc to byly rozličné noční události: pokradmé, zahanbující a přinesly mu spíš lepkavé nepohodlí než rozkoš. Sherlock nad sebou znovu cítil údiv: co se to snažil dokázat?

Dobře. Položil si tu otázku a teď jich měl ještě víc. Sherlock rozhodně věděl, že chce, třebaže přesně nevěděl, _co_ vlastně chce, ale to bylo v pořádku. Znal někoho, kdo ano.

**

„Rozhodl jsem se dát na tvoji radu,“ oznámil Sherlock do telefonu. „Odjíždím z Norska.“

„Vážně? Jedeš někam, kde je tepleji?

„Ano.“ To byla skoro určitě pravda; na světě není moc míst, kde by byla větší zima než v Norsku. „Ale ještě nevím kam. Zavolám ti, hned jak tam budu. Jo, a musím poslat svoje housle zpátky do Londýna – zítra je beru na ambasádu v Oslo a Mycroft zařídí, aby je přivezli do Baker Street. Hudba pro Mary je ve vnější kapse pouzdra a je tam taky nějaký dárek pro Rosii.“

„Bude mít radost,“ řekl John potěšeně. „Takže jedeš někam do divočiny, nebo…?“

„Ne, ale už je teď nepotřebuju. Housle mi pomáhají myslet, ale s tím jsem už úplně skončil; doufám, že jsem minulost uložil nadobro k odpočinku.“

„Dobře,“ řekl John. Sherlock dokázal zaslechnout jeho pečlivě skrývanou zvědavost, jeho neochotu škemrat. „Tak fajn. Jeď někam, kde je teplo, a bav se. Trochu se utrhni z řetězu. Dej si druhý řez dortu, jestli je tam budou mít.“

„To nezní moc jako lékařská rada.“

„To je rada nejlepšího přítele. Zasloužíš si to.“

„Tak dobře,“ řekl Sherlock s úsměvem. „Možná to udělám.“ Zhluboka se nadechl – tohle si plánoval, vlastně to v tom zatraceném autě trénoval, přeříkával si to nahlas, teď přece nevycouvá – a řekl: „Brzy se vrátím. Chybíš mi.“

Přímo _slyšel_ ten hřejivý úsměv v Johnově hlasu. „Taky mi chybíš.“

Sherlock s úsměvem zavěsil a položil telefon opatrně na stůl. Chvíli uvažoval. Pak šel k pultu a dal si druhý řez dortu.


	3. Dezert

****„Nemůžu uvěřit, že se tohle opravdu děje,“ řekla Irene.

Sherlock zvedl obočí. „Co že se děje?“

„Jsme na večeři.“

„ _Já_ jsem na večeři. Tys měla dva kousky suši a sklenici vína.“

Irene za sklenkou v úsměvu ukázala zuby: tentýž uštěpačný úsměv, který si tak dobře pamatoval. „Říkala jsem ti, mám později práci. Když něčí živobytí závisí na tom, aby vypadal skvěle i spoře oděný…“

„Ty vypadáš skvěle vždycky,“ řekl Sherlock. Myslel to vážně. Nové tenoučké vrásky kolem očí jí dodávaly zkušenější vzhled a tudíž objektivně v jejím pracovním odvětví větší přitažlivost.

„Sám nejsi zas tak špatný, ačkoliv podle toho, co jsem slyšela, jsi zažil perné časy.“

Sherlock nad tím mávl rukou. „Ale vždyť mě znáš, nesnesu nudu. Čemu nemůžu uvěřit já, je, že jsme na večeři zrovna _tady_.“ Ukázal ven z obrovského okna střešního apartmánu na zářivou změť neónů a světel pod nimi. „Nikdy bych mě ani nenapadlo, že skončíš v Las Vegas. Je to tak…“

„Nevkusné?“

„Očividně.“

Irene se znovu usmála. „Já tady vlastně nebydlím. Jen jsem s tebou nechtěla mluvit po telefonu. Nežila jsem tak dlouho díky lehkomyslnosti… nebo důvěřivosti. Nevěřím nikomu. Bez urážky, samozřejmě.“

„To je dost pochopitelné. Ale jsem tu sám za sebe a nemáš se ode mě čeho bát. Tak co vlastně  _děláš_ v Las Vegas?“

„Už jsem ti to řekla,“ prohlásila Irene. „Pracuju. Jeden z mých speciálních přátel pořádá obchodní show pro důležité klienty a chce, aby zažili nějaké… unikátní představení.“

„Takže se ti daří dobře.“

„Ale ano, docela ano. Vlastně mám sídlo blízko Los Angeles a oblast působnosti teď už přesouvám spíše k managementu. Víc peněz, ale pořád ještě zůstávám v branži.“ Znovu ten úsměv. „Pro ty, kteří si to mohou dovolit.“

„Chytré.“

„Ano.“ Opřela se dozadu a znovu si usrkla vína. „Takže. Jsem si dobře vědoma, že ti pořád ještě dlužím laskavost. Protože jsme se shodli, žes mi nevolal, abys mě vydal do rukou některému ze starých nepřátel, a vzhledem k tomu, že jsi až dosud po celé ty roky vydržel odolávat pokušení připojit se ke mně na večeři, soudím, že jsi tady, aby sis to vybral.“

„Ano.“

„Takže?“

Sherlock položil vidličku a zadíval se zpříma na ni. „Chci mít sex.“

Záblesk zmatku a údivu zamaskovala tak rychle, že kdyby se jí nedíval přímo do očí, propásl by ho. Potěšilo ho to. Rychle dodal: „Ne s tebou, samozřejmě. Nemám moc opravdových přátel, nestojím o to riskovat, že jednoho z nich ztratím.“

Její úsměv byl tentokrát jiný, hřejivější: její opravdový úsměv. „Kromě toho jsem jen stěží tvůj typ, nebo ano?“

„Ne.“

„A ty nejsi můj, ačkoliv byly časy, kdy bych udělala výjimku. Ale v tom případě… proč jsi jel celou tu dálku až sem? Nejsem doslova bordelmamá – každopádně ne toho druhu, jakou bys potřeboval – a snadno sis mohl najít někoho blíž -“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Sherlock hlavou. „Nechci profesionála, musí to být opravdové. To kvůli tomu jsem přijel. Jsem si vědom, že na nedostatek zkušeností u někoho v mém věku se obvykle nenahlíží jako na přínos. Ale ty víš, co mají lidi rádi, a tak…“

„Doufáš, že znám někoho, kdo má úchylku na panice přes třicet?“ pozvedla Irene obočí. „Hmmm. To není špatný nápad. Zrovna teď mě nikdo nenapadá, ale mám spoustu kontaktů. Dej mi čas, abych vyřídila pár telefonátů… asi nezastihnu někoho hned dnes, pochop, ale oni se mi ozvou.“

„Dobře.“ Sherlock odstrčil židli, vstal a zapnul si sako. „Tak já tě teď opustím, jsem si jistý, že se musíš věnovat přípravě na dnešní večer. Děkuji za večeři.“

„Kam se chystáš?“

„Do kasina. Chci zjistit, kolik zvládnu vyhrát v blackjacku, než mě vyhodí.“

Irene se rozesmála a políbila ho na tvář. „Tak to můžeš příště koupit večeři ty mně.“

**

Sherlock se probudil před úsvitem – pásmová nemoc –, chvíli jen tak ležel v neznámé hotelové posteli a zažíval starý pocit nepropojené prázdnoty. Vstal, došel k oknu a zadíval se na hasnoucí světla pod sebou. Pamatoval si ten pocit ze svých mladších let a z doby, kdy byl mrtvý: jako by tady doopravdy nebyl, a kdyby zmizel, nikdo by si ani nevšiml, že je pryč.

Dost. Za starých časů snad mohl tomu pocitu uniknout pomocí drog, ale takhle možnost teď nepadala v úvahu, a stejně měl lepší metodu. Sherlock zalovil v kufru a vytáhl běžecké boty.

**

Běhání v Las Vegas se ukázalo být nečekaně příjemné. Vzduch byl chladný a suchý, obloha postupně růžověla pouštním rozbřeskem a stezky měly nádhernou úroveň: Sherlock by mohl uběhnout celé míle. Nakonec se vrátil zpátky do hotelu, kde si šel zaplavat, osprchoval se, a když se pak vypravil k bohatému snídaňovému bufetu, cítil se mnohem líp.

Právě si pročítal noviny a uždiboval z pečiva, když se objevila Irene a s miskou ovoce vklouzla na protější židli. „Úspěšná noc?“

„Celkem ano. Vyhrál jsem dost, aby to pokrylo platbu za pokoj na dalších pár nocí… Ačkoliv tenhle bufet možná ne. A ty?“

„Jistěže. Kávu, prosím.“ Tohle patřilo číšníkovi. „Měl jsi ten kiš s uzeným lososem? Je výborný.“

Sherlock měl za poslední dobu uzeného lososa dost, aby mu to stačilo na celý zbytek života, ale necítil se na to, aby začal mluvit o Norsku, a tak řekl jenom: „Vafle.“

„Jsi na sladké, samozřejmě.“ Irene si napíchla kousek ovoce a trochu si z něj ukousla. „Tak, možná něco mám, ale nejdřív s tebou potřebuju pár věcí probrat. Předpokládám, že ti nevadí cestovat?“

„Samozřejmě, že ne, přijel jsem přece sem.“

„Myslela jsem si to. Také mi bylo řečeno, abych se zeptala, jestli máš nějaké specifické fyzické preference.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Co, nějaký fetiš nebo něco takového? Jistěže ne.“

„Ale každý má něco rád,“ opáčila Irene. „Velká prsa, malá prsa, zrzky, plnovousy. Ale dobře, že jsi otevřený možnostem. Kdoví, co se ti nakonec začne líbit – prostě to hned na začátku všechno vyzkoušej a uvidíš, co ti sedne.“ Zasmála se. „Přesně jako tady v bufetu.“

„Ano, proto jsem tady,“ řekl Sherlock trochu nedůtklivě _. Plnovousy?_

„Dobře, dobře. Mám přítelkyni, která vede velmi exkluzivní eskortní službu a která má tak trochu bokem cosi jako seznamku pro vyšší kruhy. Myslím, že něco jako dohazovačka.  Většina těch klientů je vysoce prominentních a velice to tají, až extrémně, a z nejrůznějších důvodů nechtějí využívat služeb profesionálů, a tak raději zaplatí pořádný balík Viv, aby je představila někomu jinému ve stejném postavení.“

„Já se s ničím netajím a rozhodně nejsem žádný prominent,“ řekl Sherlock. „Alespoň ne tady.“

„Ano, ale jsi panic,“ řekla Irene tónem, který naznačoval, že tohle je stupeň perverze tak vybočující z normy, že je pro něj třeba zvláštního zacházení. „A Viv zná přesně toho pravého. Je to profesionální hráč basketbalu-“

„ _Basketbalista?_ “

„Ano, a očividně je to dokonalý gentleman, velmi okouzlující. Viv někdy mívá prvničky – natolik se bojí přiznat k orientaci, že vůbec nikdy s mužem nebyli – a říká, že on je vždycky její první volba, pokud je k dispozici. Takže vzhledem ke tvým unikátním okolnostem…“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „A jak přesně jsi jí vysvětlila ty moje ‚unikátní okolnosti‘?“

Irene se oslnivě usmála. „Řekla jsem jí, že ses právě vzdal kněžství.“

„Ach Bože.“ Sherlock si opřel čelo o dlaň. „Celé ty roky jsi čekala, až mi to budeš moci vrátit, že?“

„Předpokládám, že pořád ještě máš ten kolárek, ne?“

„Myslím, že jsem ho nechal ve tvém domě,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Byly na něm otištěné tvoje zuby.“

„Jaká škoda,“ řekla Irene šelmovsky.

**

Sherlock chytil letadlo do Chicaga, basketbalista gentleman – jehož jméno znělo Michael Rhodes – měl ten večer zápas. Michael Rhodes byl útočníkem Los Angeles Lakers. Byl vysoký šest stop a sedm palců, vážil 231 liber, průměr měl dvacet sedm bodů za hru, získal cenu NBA pro nováčka roku Rookie of the Year a vyhrál vícero MVP Awards, cen pro nejužitečnějšího hráče roku. Jeho smlouvy na propagaci výrobků se oceňovaly na milióny. Sherlock si to všechno vyhledal na svém telefonu, ale taky tam našel obrovský počet basketbalových statistik, které mu absolutně nic neříkaly, ačkoliv usoudil, že kdyby se to ukázalo být důležité, dokázal by se v tom vyznat.

Sherlock si vzal na cestu do svého hotelu taxík a mírně se ošíval, když se zapisoval pod pseudonymem – rezervaci dělala Irene – ale hotelový personál nehnul ani brvou; _buď jsou negramotní, nebo na výsost diskrétní_ , pomyslel si Sherlock. Šel do svého pokoje, ale neměl stání, zase se odebral ven a vydal se projít. Došel do parku, prohlédl si tu obří sochu ve tvaru fazole se zrcadlovým povrchem a pomyslel si, jestli by se líbila Rosie. Rozhlédl se po jezeru. Napadla ho večeře, ale věděl, že nebude jíst, a tak si místo ní dal v baru drink. Rozmýšlel se, jestli si dát další, ale rozhodl se, že ne. Zašel se podívat na řeku. Nakonec, když usoudil, že už uběhlo dost času, se vrátil do svého pokoje, aby se vysprchoval a oholil.

 _Dobře, že mám jenom omezený výběr košilí_ , pomyslel si Sherlock, když se na sebe díval do zrcadla; už takhle si je vyzkoušel všechny a strávil mimořádné množství času váháním mezi bílou a černou. (Bílá.) Učesal si a přečesal snad každičký jednotlivý vlas. Měl by si dát další drink? Měl by něco sníst? Co kdyby se mu udělalo na omdlení? Sherlock nikdy v životě neomdlel. Nebylo třeba s tím začínat teď. Zalovil v minibaru, zhltl sáček studentské směsi a čokoládovou tyčinku, a pak mu zabzučela textovka s číslem pokoje.

Na kratičkou chvilku Sherlock ztuhl a pak se vrhl zpátky do koupelny, aby si vyčistil zuby. Nemá mezi nimi zbytky oříšků? Neviděl, že by měl něco mezi zuby. Neměl by si vzít spíš tu černou košili? Sherlock na sebe ještě chvíli nerozhodně civěl do zrcadla, pak si vybavil Johna, jak říká _vojáci,_ a donutil se vymašírovat ven.

V hotelové chodbě měl Sherlock krátký moment déjà vu: jako by tady už byl, tehdy, když byl mrtvý, plížil se po přepychovém hotelu pod falešným jménem a žaludek měl nervozitou jako na vodě. Ta myšlenka ho zvláštně uklidnila. Co nejhoršího by se mohlo stát? No dobře, totální potupa, předpokládejme, ale pořád to bylo lepší než smrt. Určitě nikdo nemůže _doopravdy_ zemřít ponížením, nebo ano? Rozhodně ne.

Sherlock si dodal odvahy, vyjel výtahem nahoru, prošel chodbou a briskně zaklepal na dveře. V puse měl úplně sucho.

Dveře se otevřely.

„Seamusi, ahoj!“ Ve dveřích stál Michael Rhodes, široce se usmíval, a než se Sherlock stačil vzpamatovat, zjistil, že ho drží za ruku a táhne dovnitř do pokoje. „Já jsem Michael.“ Sklonil se a políbil Sherlocka na tvář.

Sherlock stál jako zařezaný. Samozřejmě, že věděl, že je Michael Rhodes o sedm palců vyšší než on; jenom se neobtěžoval si to představit. Sherlock se nikdy za celý život necítil jako takový trpaslík. Bylo to děsivé! To se paní Hudsonová takhle cítí pořád?

„Jen pojď dál,“ říkal Michael, který taktně ignoroval skutečnost, že jeho host stojí jako vrostlý do země a jen na něj nahoru zírá. „Mám tady lahev vína, můžu ti nalít sklenku? Nemáš hlad?“

„Děkuju,“ zmohl se Sherlock na odpověď a nechal se dokormidlovat do křesla. „Skleničku vína, prosím.“

„Ty jsi Angličan!“ usoudil Michael potěšeně. „O tom Viv nic neříkala. Žiješ v Anglii?“

Sherlock si vzal sklenku, kterou mu Michael podal, a pokusil se nevypít celý obsah na ex. „V Londýně,“ zakrákal.

„Úžasný město,“ prohlásil Michael a usadil se naproti němu. „Viv říkala, že jsi odešel z řádu? Musím říct, že jsem chodil na jezuitskou střední školu, a teď to trochu zní jako něco, co jsme říkávali na párty holkám od uršulinek: ale zlato, no tak, on chodí do semináře, přece bys ho nenechala jen tak, aby vůbec nevěděl, jaký to je, co?“

Sherlock se znovu napil a zvládl se usmát. Se zdráhavým respektem musel přiznat, že Michael je velmi dobrý v odstraňování napětí z lidí: se svou výškou a slávou, co z něj dělala celebritu, měl za sebou léta neúmyslného zastrašování každého, koho potkal; pracoval na tom. „Ne tak přesně,“ řekl s úlevou, že jeho hlas zní už přirozeněji. „Byl to budhistický klášter, abych řekl pravdu. V Nepálu.“ Rozhodl se přijít s tímhle, jakmile uslyšel tu Ireninu směšnou historku – když byl ‚mrtvý‘, opravdu nějaký čas v tomhle klášteře strávil, takže měl mnohem lepší šanci, že mu to vyjde.

„Ne!“ naklonil se Michael dopředu. „To je vážně cool. Já jsem s budhismem taky trochu koketoval – chodil jsem do meditačního centra v LA. Byla to vadžrajána, že? Jaký to bylo?“

„Byla to odnož, odtržená sekta­…“

Povídali si o Nepálu, o tom meditačním centru v Los Angeles („Rád bych byl vegetarián, ale však víš, není to snadný…“) a o mnišských bojovnících v Sherlockově klášteře, kteří Michaela fascinovali. Sherlock zapomněl na svou nervozitu a začal se uvolňovat. Potají si Michaela prohlížel – teď, když seděl, to šlo snadněji – ale nebylo toho moc, co mohl vyčíst; Michael mohl zrovna tak pocházet z jiné planety. Oděv měl prvotřídní kvality, alespoň to mohl Sherlock říct, a byl bezchybně upravený, s vlasy tak krátkými, že byly skoro vyholené. Pleť měl velmi tmavou, a když se usmál, kolem očí se mu udělaly vějířky vrásek.

Michael se naklonil dopředu, aby mu doplnil sklenici. „Takže tos do něj ale musel vstoupit vážně mladičký, že? Podle mého.“ Když si doléval vlastní sklenku, sklopil hlavu, jako by byl v rozpacích, že se zmiňuje o Sherlockově údajném slibu čistoty. Vzhlédl k němu. „Proč jsi to udělal?“ Rychle zavrtěl hlavou. „Promiň. To je moc osobní.“

„Ne, to je v pořádku,“ řekl Sherlock. Odvrátil hlavu a přemýšlel. Z nějakého důvodu cítil nutnost odpovědět upřímně, nejspíš kvůli tomu vínu… měl druhou sklenku, nebo to byla už třetí? „Vlastně si nevzpomínám, že bych se vědomě rozhodl, jen jsem už od hodně útlého věku věděl, že chci život ducha a mysli. Ale teď… teď si uvědomuju, že to nebylo zrovna tak, že bych si vybral něco, co jsem chtěl, jako spíš nevybral to, čeho jsem se bál; že jsem vlastně utíkal před reálným světem. Bylo to útočiště, azyl. Ale věc je v tom, že útočiště může být zároveň i vězením. A došlo mi, že už nechci být vězněm.“

„Páni.“ Michael zíral na Sherlocka, sklenku s vínem zapomenutou v ruce. „To je… To je úžasný, vím přesně, jak to…“

Sherlock přivřel oči a okamžitě své otevřenosti zalitoval. „Jistěže víš. Jsi pravděpodobně ta nejprominentnější celebrita v Americe, která svou orientaci tají, alespoň pokud vím – ne, že by to bylo nějak moc vypovídající – a nesnášíš to. _Nenávidíš_ to tajit; to je až směšně zřejmé. Tak co tě drží zpátky, abys s tím vyšel ven? Peníze? Sláva? Strach, že se budeš muset vzdát hraní basketbalu?“ Při posledním slově uslyšel ve svém hlase kousavý tón a trhl sebou. Měl v úmyslu být… ne jako on. Dřív. „Promiň. Příliš osobní.“

„Ne, to je v pohodě,“ hlesl Michael. Vypadal ohromeně. „To není… Tedy, máš pravdu, ale nemáš ji o tom…“ Dlouze se napil, odložil sklenku a upřeně se na Sherlocka zadíval. „Dobře. Když jsem byl kluk, jo? Nechtěl jsem být baskeťák. Chtěl jsem být ten chlápek, co v televizi předpovídá počasí.  Vždycky jsem si oblíkl nedělní šaty a předstíral jsem, jako že čtu prognózu, víš: ‚Dnes pozdě v noci bude přecházet nad naším územím studená fronta…‘“ Mávl rukou k neviditelné mapě. „A moje rodina nade mnou zvedala oči v sloup a ostatní kluci se mi smáli, ale mně to bylo fuk, protože jsem byl ještě malej. Ale pak jsem povyrostl a přestalo mi to být jedno. A pak jsem vyrostl do vejšky. Hodně. A ve čtvrťáku mě vybrali do týmu Amatérský atletický unie a můj táta byl tak pyšnej…“ Zabraný do vzpomínek zavrtěl hlavou. „A ostatní kluci padali na zadek, jako bych byl nějakej velkej boss, protože jsem dokázal trefit míčem koš. A tak jsem hrál a hrál. A pak jsem dostal nabídku stipendia na St. Xavier a pomyslel jsem si, jo, můžu jít na dobrou školu, získat pořádný vzdělání, možná tam budou bezva děcka, ne jako tam, co jsem bydlel, jen tam jdi. A tak jsem šel. A měl jsem na tý škole dobrý známky, ale taky jsem byl lepší a lepší v basketu. A dostal jsem stýpko na Duke. _Duke_. Maturoval jsem s nejlepším prospěchem z celýho týmu. A celou tu dobu mě basketbal chránil, protože jsem byl velkej frajer a dobrej střelec a nikdo o mně neroznášel klepy, ale musel jsem být opatrnej, aby na to nikdo nepřišel.“ Znovu zavrtěl hlavou. „Myslel jsem si, že po střední s tím bude konec, už žádný koše. Pro většinu kluků to tak je.  Že dostanu skvělý vzdělání a potom, až budu hotovej, můžu přijít na to, co vlastně v životě doopravdy chci dělat.“

„A místo toho…“

„Místo toho jsem byl první horká karta do nároďáku.“ Michael si odfrkl. „Jo. Mohl bych pokračovat o tom, jak moje rodina potřebovala peníze a tak, ale jo. Bylo to víc prachů, než jsem si kdy dokázal představit. A myslel jsem na ty absolventy v černošský studentský unii, co jsem znal, jak si pořád dělají starosti s půjčkama, a rozhodl jsem se, že budu hrát deset let, nebo dokud budu moct, prostě co přijde dřív. A kývnu na každou propagaci, co mi přijde do cesty. Nechám natisknout svoje jméno na každou tenisku a svetr a obchod se sportovníma potřebama v zemi a budu si ty peníze šetřit a koupím mámě dům a potom, až těch deset let bude pryč, uspořádám tiskovou konferenci, oznámím, že končím, a přiznám barvu, ten samej den, a pak půjdu na práva.“

Teď byl Sherlock doopravdy zaujatý. „A chystáš se to udělat? Tohle je tvůj desátý rok.“

„Jo, já vím,“ povzdechl si Michael. „Pravda je, že jsem to mohl udělat už letos, ale před pár lety jsme obnovili smlouvu, a kdybych souhlasil s dalším rokem, dostal bych mnohem víc peněz, takže… jsem vycouval. Hra byla moje útočiště; a máš pravdu. Dopustil jsem, aby byla i mým vězením.“

„Je to jenom jeden rok.“

„Já vím. A hned, jak jsem to podepsal, už jsem toho litoval. Tak jsem se rozhodl, že je čas se do toho opřít a rozhodnout se, a tak jsem to udělal. Příští jaro jdu k přijímačkám na práva – tamhle v tašce mám učebnici k opakování, učím se, kdykoliv mám příležitost.“

„To proto děláš tohle,“ ukázal Sherlock kolem hotelového pokoje a pak na sebe. „Radši bys měl opravdový vztah…“

„Ale nechci nikoho žádat, aby se mnou žil ve lži,“ usmál se Michael trochu žalostně. „V týhle profesi je stejně tak trochu těžký potkat zajímavý kluky.“ Zvedl lahev a pak se na ni s úžasem podíval: „Je prázdná!“

„Myslím, že jsme ji asi celou vypili.“

Michael se začal smát. „Ještě nikdy jsem na rande celou lahev nevypil. Obvykle se nedostaneme ani přes první sklenku.“

„A to jsem si myslel, že nebudeme mít o čem mluvit.“ Ačkoliv si taky skoro myslel, že na tom nebude záležet; měl v plánu se dostat k sexu, jak nejrychleji to půjde, protože mu připadalo, že když nebude mluvit, sníží se pravděpodobnost, že ho Michael vyhodí.

Michael natáhl ruku, uchopil Sherlockovu a vytáhl je oba do stoje. „Mohli bychom si dát další, ale pak bychom se možná nikdy nedostali k ničemu jinému,“ prohlásil, pak si přitáhl Sherlocka blíž a políbil ho.

Sherlock zůstal stát jako socha, paralyzoval ho šok. Samozřejmě, že jaksi vágně tušil, že by k tomuhle mohlo dojít; nakonec to byl jediný smysl celého toho dění. Jen si to prostě nikdy nezkoušel představit. Říkal si, že to je proto, že nemá žádná data, ze kterých by mohl extrapolovat, ale přitom velmi dobře věděl, že pravým důvodem bylo to, že představit si jakýkoliv fyzický kontakt by ho nejspíš poslalo do plnohodnotného záchvatu paniky. Teď byl vhozen do vody bez záchranné vesty a velmi rychle šel ke dnu.

Michael se trochu odtáhl. „Hej, tohle nemusíme dělat. Můžeme -“

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock ostře a přitáhl si ho zpátky. Přimáčkl rty k Michaelovým, příliš silně a příliš rychle, ale Michael byl očividně dobrý i v líbání; vzal do dlaně té obrovské ruky Sherlockův zátylek a polibek zpomalil, druhou ruku objal Sherlocka kolem zad. Sherlock, který neměl ponětí, co si počít s těmi svými, se chytil Michaelových paží. Přinejmenším ho to uchránilo před tím, aby se skácel. V mlhou zastřeném mozku se mu převalovala slova jako chomáče laskavce v nevadské poušti: _polibek, objetí, muchlovačka_. Byla to muchlovačka? Co odlišovalo líbání od muchlování? Předtím už líbal Janine, samozřejmě, ale to bylo rychlé, vlastně jen ahoj a nashle –

„Tys tohle opravdu ještě nikdy nedělal,“ řekl Michael užasle, „že ne?“

„Očividně,“ řekl Sherlock; mělo to znít nadutě, ale nejspíš to bylo jen defenzivně.

„Páni. Tvůj první polibek. To je… Páni.“

Sherlock odolal nutkání zvednout oči v sloup. Michael byl zjevně romantický typ, což bylo dobře, jinak by si možná poté, co Sherlock předvedl své muchlovací dovednosti autistického jezevce, celou tu akci mohl rozmyslet. Michael uhladil rukou Sherlockovi vlasy a palcem mu přejel po lícní kosti. Sherlock potlačil chuť vycenit zuby a přiměl se podívat se Michaelovi do očí, ale to, co tam viděl, nebyl soucit ani přesládlý cit, ale skutečný obdiv. „Jsi tak statečný,“ řekl Michael. „A tak…“ znovu pohladil palcem Sherlockovu tvář, „… krásný.“

Sherlock neměl ponětí, co říct, ale Michael si ho naštěstí znovu přitáhl a najednou to všechno zapadlo na místo. Bylo to jako učit se plavat nebo jezdit na kole: ta dovednost se nedala sdělit slovy, ale jakmile jste ji jednou získali, už jste v ní neselhali. Sherlock věděl, jak se líbat.

Potom už to všechno šlo mnohem líp. Sherlock vyjel rukama nahoru a teď se k sobě přimkli a tiskli se jeden k druhému všude, kde se Michaelovo tělo nemuselo ohnout, aby k Sherlockovi pasoval. Ten pevně utažený uzel úzkosti povolil. Sherlock se teď byl schopný soustředit, dávat pozor, co Michael dělá, kopírovat to a vracet mu to, ačkoliv každý nový vjem znovu jeho mozek zastíral a tříštil: _ruce, jazyk, kůže_. Dotek Michaelova jazyka na jeho byl jako elektrický šok a při bezdechém zvuku, který se překvapením ze Sherlocka vydral, ho Michael pevně stiskl v náruči. Když se Michael ústy přesunul přes Sherlockovu čelist dolů po jeho hrdle, Sherlocka šokovala jeho kolena, která najednou povolila a byla k ničemu.

Michael ho vytáhl zpátky nahoru a jemně ho políbil. „Chtěl by sis lehnout?“

Lehnout. Do postele. Michael se ho ptá, jestli s ním chce jít do postele. _Postel._ Sherlockovi se znovu zauzlovaly vnitřnosti, a protože svému hlasu nevěřil, jen kývl.

Michael mu svlékl sako, jemně ho přehodil před opěradlo židle a pak Sherlocka odtáhl směrem k ložnici. Ve dveřích se zastavil, aby ho znovu políbil. Skopl si boty, Sherlock ho napodobil a pak Michaela nechal, aby ho stáhl dolů na lůžko. Trochu panikařil, ale nejdřív to nebylo nijak zvlášť jiné než líbat se vestoje – jenom ještě lepší, protože Michael se nemusel shýbat. Teď se mohli navzájem úplně obejmout, hruď na hruď, a navzdory tomu, že se je snažil ignorovat, hlavou se mu znovu začala kutálet nová slova, slova jako _vzrušení_ a _chtíč_.

Michael vklouzl dlaní mezi Sherlockovy knoflíky a zatáhl za košili. „Je to v pořádku?“

Sherlock místo odpovědi zvedl vlastní ruku a začal se potýkat s knoflíky na Michaelově košili. Michael bez košile byl ohromující, dokonce i v příšeří ložnice, a Sherlock se ho nemohl přestat dotýkat: byl jako hedvábím potažená ocel, jako by byl vytesán Michelangelem z toho nejvzácnějšího mramoru. Sherlocka až do téhle chvíle nenapadlo, aby ohledně vlastního vzhledu cítil nějakou nejistotu – ne, že by tak docela očekával, že svoje experimenty bude provádět s profesionálním atletem – ale Michael naštěstí vypadal Sherlockem stejně uchvácený, jako byl Sherlock jím. Dobře, že měl za sebou všechno to ježdění na kajaku a pádlování. Michael se posunul dolů, políbil ho na hruď a Sherlock se užasle zajíkl: nikdy ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že ho může muž líbat na prsou, že někdo může vzít mezi rty jeho bradavku a že to bude _takový_ pocit.

Sherlocka se zmocnil krátký zášleh rozpaků, jak tu sténal a prohýbal záda, když mu Michael sál bradavky, ale Michaelovi se to očividně líbilo. Každý zvuk, který v sobě Sherlock nedokázal udusit, přiměl Michaela sevřít ho pevněji, dokud mu ruka nesklouzla na pořád ještě oblečený zadek, a jediné slovo, které Sherlockovi vzplanulo v hlavě, bylo ANO.

Michael, který přesně odečítal jeho entuziasmus, přejel rukou dopředu a vzal přes kalhoty do dlaně Sherlockovu erekci. Bylo to jako šok, nepodobalo se to ničemu, co kdy Sherlock v životě zažil, bylo to současně alarmující a neuvěřitelně vzrušující. Sherlock se k té velké ruce přitiskl a Michael zasténal, přitáhl si Sherlockovy boky těsně ke svým a vysoukal se na posteli výš, aby je dostal na stejnou úroveň. Sherlock zjistil, že jak se pokouší přimknout blíž, zaklesl nohu kolem Michaelovy. Teď to byl on, kdo se obličejem tiskl k Michaelovu hrudníku a rty přejížděl po těch úžasných svalech – ukázalo se trapně obtížné najít ve tmě jeho černé bradavky, ale zdálo se, že Michael si jeho úsilí užívá, jednou rukou svíral Sherlockovu hlavu a druhou mu hnětl zadek. Sherlock se nepřestával svíjet, snažil se přivinout co nejblíž, aby získal tření, každičké nervové zakončení ve svém těle měl vybuzené až na maximum.

Michael znovu zajel rukou k jeho poklopci a zašeptal: „V pořádku, jestli se tohohle zbavíme?“

Sherlockovi poskočil žaludek ve směsici adrenalinu a strachu, přesně stejně, jako když se chystal provést něco okázale nebezpečného, a tak samozřejmě kývl. Nakonec to byl jenom sex, cosi, co normální lidi dělají každý den, a stejně si teď už byl tak nějak jistý, že Michael se ho nechystá hodit na břicho a strčit cokoliv… kamkoliv.

Dostat se z kalhot a spodků bylo pro oba trochu trapnější než z košilí a několikrát do sebe narazili hlavami, čemuž se Michael smál, a to se přetavilo v líbání, jakmile zase leželi na posteli, přitisknutí k sobě, tentokrát kůží na kůži. Sherlock nikdy nic takového nezakusil. Zdálo se, jako by se toho nemohl nabažit, tiskl se blíž, těsněji, vytahoval nohu nahoru kolem Michaleovy, takže mu Michael mohl přejet rukou po zadku a pak ho pohladit přímo _tam_ a Sherlockovi se z hrdla vydralo zahanbující zafňukání.

Michael něco zašeptal, ale Sherlock to neslyšel; měl moc práce s tím, jak se snažil udržet, aby Michaelovi neojížděl nohu jako nadšený domácí pejsek. Michael sáhl dolů, vzal Sherlocka do jedné ze svých obrovských dlaní a Sherlock zapomněl dýchat.  Nikdo se ho tam ještě nikdy nedotkl, až kam jeho paměť sahala, a Michaelova ruka byla tak _velká_ … tahle myšlenka ho naplnila náhlou zvědavostí a začal tápat po Michaelově penisu. Celkem předvídatelně byl mohutný, dlouhý a potěšitelně tvrdý, což Sherlockovi přineslo až směšný pocit sebeuspokojení: nemohl tedy být v tomhle zas až tak strašný.

Chvíli trochu rozpačitě jeden druhého laskali, a pak se Michael převalil na stranu, řekl „Vydrž“, a pak po chvíli „Nastav ruku“, a tak to Sherlock udělal. Michael mu do dlaně vymáčkl trochu něčeho studeného. „To je lubrikant. Trochu ho nech zahřát.“

Sherlock kolem studené loužičky volně sevřel prsty, Michael vrátil tubu, kde byla, otočil se zpátky a sáhl po Sherlockovi vlastní kluzkou dlaní. Sherlockovi prudce dopadla hlava na postel a cítil, jak se mu kroutí palce, a tak je sevřel a zoufale se snažil neudělat hned na místě.

Skončili tak, že Sherlock ležel napůl na zádech a napůl na boku a Michael se napůl na _svém_ boku skláněl nad ním, erekce přitisknuté k sobě, kluzké dlaně ovinuté kolem nich, a přiráželi a vjížděli do nich v absolutně nesouvislém rytmu.  Nezáleželo na tom. Sherlock už byl i tak na hraně, rozkoš se sbírala a rostla hluboko v jeho nitru a Michael sám vyklouzl neomylně v přesně té správné chvíli a laskal Sherlocka samotného. Velkou rukou ho úplně obklopil. Sherlockovi blesklo hlavou jen _ach Bože, ach Bože, ach Bože_ a vyvrcholil a při každém výstřiku se z něj zároveň v ostrém staccatu draly výkřiky. Michael taky zasténal, přivést Sherlocka k orgasmu ho zjevně vzrušilo ještě víc, a sáhl po svém penisu, ronícím preejakulát. Sherlock, který se ještě chvěl, se po něm natáhl taky – trochu neohrabaně, ale zdálo se, že to Michaelovi nevadí – a začal ho laskat v pěsti. Čelo měl přitisknuté do ohybu mezi Michaelovým krkem a ramenem a v koutku mysli nedokázal přestat katalogizovat: _mýdlo, stopy po kolínské, pot_ , dokonce i když se snažil soustředit na to, co se Michaelovi líbí, co mu zrychlí dech. Sherlock měl výjimečnou schopnost pozorování. Netrvalo dlouho a Michael se také napjal, bezostyšně sténal a semenem zalil Sherlockovi celou ruku.

Oba se zhroutili zády na postel a ztěžka dýchali, a potom se po chvíli Michael znovu převalil a podal Sherlockovi malý ručník.

„Co to je?“

„Můžeš se s tím otřít… nachystal jsem je tu předem k posteli. Jsem rád připravený.“

Moudré, pomyslel si Sherlock a utíral si ze sebe ejakulát. Když byl hotový, podle Michaelova příkladu hodil ručník na podlahu. Michael ho pak vzal do náruče a přetáhl přes ně přikrývku.

A co teď? přemýšlel Sherlock. Předpokládal,  že poté, co se odehraje sex, by měl odejít – nebyl tohle snad důvod, proč si pronajal vlastní pokoj? – a nebyl si jistý, jak dál. Možná si chtěl Michael svoje peníze dobře odsloužit a plánoval po troše odpočinku druhé kolo? Nebo se považovalo za hrubé opustit svého sexuálního partnera bez určité doby… čeho? Tulení? Bylo tohle tulení? Byla to zásadní část té zkušenosti? Sherlock v tulení se po jednorázové záležitosti nespatřoval zvláštní význam, ale musel přiznat, že to je docela hezké, položit si hlavu na Michaelův hrudník, zatímco ho jeho velká ruka jemně v kruzích hladila po zádech. Bylo to moc hezké. Sherlock zavřel oči, aby si ten pocit vychutnal, a skoro okamžitě usnul.

**

Sherlock se probudil do tmy, nakrátko dezorientovaný, a uvědomil si, že se mu strašně chce na záchod. Nejspíš po všem tom víně, co vypil. Michael ležel vedle něj a pořád ještě tvrdě spal. Sherlock vyklouzl z postele tak tiše, jak jen mohl, a došel do koupelny. Když skončil, umyl si ruce a vypil sklenici vody z kohoutku, pak zase co nejtišeji otevřel dveře a přemýšlel, jestli by v tom matném slabém světle z vedlejšího pokoje dokázal najít oblečení.

Jak se tam plížil po špičkách, Michael se opřel o loket a řekl: „Ahoj,“ tak vřele, že se Sherlock zastavil, a když pak Michael zvedl pokrývku v jasném pozvání, Sherlock najednou zjistil, že se zase souká k němu, víc než ochotný k dalšímu kolu, na které se Michael zřejmě chystal. Nicméně k němu ale nepřikročil okamžitě. Přitáhl si Sherlocka k sobě, stejně jako večer předtím. Sherlock věděl, že už neusne – zase pásmová nemoc – ale nechat se objímat Michaelovýma velkýma rukama, zvláště když ho teď Michael hladil po zádech _i_ po vlasech, to byl neuvěřitelně hřejivý a konejšivý pocit. Kdyby byl Sherlock kočka, určitě by předl.

Michael zašeptal: „Sherlocku?“

„Hmmm?“ zabručel tázavě Sherlock a teprve pak si uvědomil, co právě udělal. Nachytal se na trik tak starý, že to už sotva vůbec trik byl; Mycroft by se smíchy potrhal. Dlouze a rezignovaně nosem vydechl a zeptal se: „Jak jsi to poznal?“

„Včera večer jsem to nevěděl,“ odpověděl Michael. Zpevnil ruce kolem Sherlocka, jako by se bál, že by mu mohl utéct. „No, věděl jsem, že nejsi Seamus Heaney. Četl jsem ho na škole. A kromě toho je ten chlap mrtvej.“

„Na recepci si toho nevšimli,“ poznamenal Sherlock sarkasticky.

„No, myslím, že jsou placení za to, aby si nevšímali.“

„Ale jak jsi tedy zjistil, že to jsem já?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Byl upřímně zvědavý. „Tady nejsem známý.“

„Hodně čtu. Vždycky jsem četl, zvláště od té doby, co jsem podepsal smlouvu. Odjakživa jsem sledoval, co se kde děje, nejsem jeden z těch, co nečtou nic než svůj status na ESPN (Entertainment and Sports Programming Network). Mám digitální předplatný _New York Times_ a pár dalších deníků a na cestách vždycky čtu místní noviny. Před pár lety jsem byl v Londýně, na nějaký propagační akci, zrovna když jsi odhalil tu politickou špionáž pro Koreu po tý tvý domnělý smrti. Byly toho plný noviny. To bylo šílený! Právě proto jsem si to asi zapamatoval, protože to bylo tak střelený, a taky jsem si možná myslel, že seš sexy. Mám tak trochu slabost pro světlý oči.“

„Moje _oči_ ,“ řekl Sherlock nevěřícně.

„Jo, oukej, prostě jo, fajn? Nějakou dobu jsem na to všecko úplně zapomněl. Ale pak jsem minulej rok začal číst Guardian po tý záležitosti s Brexitem, říkal jsem si, že jestli se Evropa má rozpadnout, možná bych si toho měl trochu všímat, a tak jsem viděl, jak ses dostal do tý mely s tím chlápkem, co se z něj vyklubal sériový vrah. A já jen, hele, to je ten můj kluk, zas je tu s těma šílenostma. Celej včerejší večer se mi zdálo, že seš mi povědomej, jako bych tě už někdy viděl, ale nemohl jsem si vzpomenout kde, a pak jsem se probudil a prostě jsem to věděl. Byly to ty oči.“

Sherlock si znovu povzdechl. „Jsem si vědom té ironie, žes to byl _ty_ , kdo poznal _mě_ , když sám jsi jedním z nejslavnějších lidí na planetě.“

„No, víš, nehodlám to nikomu říkat.“ Michael znovu zpevnil objetí.

„To je v pořádku. Je mi jedno, jestli se někdo dozví, že jsem gay… a vzhledem ke všemu tomu braku, co o mně za ta léta novináři napsali, by tomu stejně pravděpodobně nikdo nevěřil.“

Michael se uchechtl, Sherlockovi to tiše zahřímalo pod tváří. „A to, cos říkal včera večer, o tom, jak sis zvolil život ducha a mysli, když jsi byl mladý… to byla všechno pravda, že?“

„Byla to pravda,“ přiznal Sherlock tiše. „A v tom klášteře jsem opravdu strávil několik týdnů, ačkoliv jsem byl v přestrojení a ve skutečnosti mi to nesedlo. V meditacích jsem nikdy nebyl zvlášť dobrý. Ta historka o tom, že jsem býval mnich, to byl nápad mojí přítelkyně; rozšířila to, protože si myslela, že by to jinak všechny odradilo.“

„Nikoho by nic neodradilo, stačilo by, aby se na tebe jen podívali,“ řekl Michael. Posunul se, takže měl Sherlockův obličej na stejné úrovni se svým, a vzal mu tvář do dlaně. „Ty oči,“ řekl znovu. „Dokonce i potmě. Je to, jako bys každého dokázal prohlédnout skrznaskrz.“

Sherlock neměl ponětí, co na to odpovědět, ale na tom nezáleželo, protože Michael ho znovu líbal. Pořád byli oba nazí, a tak je polibek brzy rozehřál, a než se Sherlock nadál, svíjel se proti Michaelovi tak zoufale a dychtivě, jako by ten orgasmus jen před pár hodinami ani neexistoval.  Sherlock byl tentokrát pod Michaelem, což se mu docela líbilo: Michael většinu své váhy podpíral, ale ten pocit, že ho někdo tiskne dolů, byl nečekaně vzrušující. Cítil, jak se mu ke stehnu mačká Michaelova erekce, a v jeho vlastním penisu mu začínalo tepat. Michael se mu jemně přisával cestičkou polibků dolů po hrdle a hrudi a Sherlock vyklenul záda, přitiskl se k němu nahoru, zasténal a zaťal prsty do Michaelových tuhých bicepsů. Pak Michael sklouzl níž a olízl ho, dlouhým tahem jazyka přejel po celé Sherlockově délce.

Sherlock ostře vdechl a Michael vzhlédl. „Je to v pořádku?“

„ _Ano_ ,“ reagoval Sherlock okamžitě, Bože, ano, samozřejmě, ale… „Já jsem ne--- musíš mi říct, co mám dělat.“

„Ach, člověče,“ zasténal Michael a Sherlock na lýtku cítil, jak mu zacukalo v penisu. Ta neznámá Viv měla očividně pravdu: Michael měl slabost pro panice nad třicet. Nebo možná jen pro panice se světlýma očima. Byl Sherlock pořád ještě panic? _Sklapni,_ okřikl se Sherlock v duchu podrážděně.

„Oukej,“ řekl Michael. Posadil se, obkročmo nad Sherlockova stehna, a sáhl vedle na noční stolek, kde měl připravený lubrikant. „Zaprvé. Byl jsem teď tak trochu lajdák, když to bylo tvý poprvý, ale nejdůležitější je, ber si kondom, vždycky. Ano?“ Otevřel balíček a nasadil Sherlockovi prezervativ, což bylo nejspíš víc vzrušující, než by mělo být. Zase sklouzl zpátky dolů a přidržel rukama Sherlockovy boky. „Snaž se moc nepřirážet nahoru. Teda, můžeš se hýbat, ale ne tak, abys mě přidusil, chápeš? Někdo to tak má rád, ale pokud jo, dá ti to vědět.“ Uchopil jednou rukou Sherlockův penis a vzal ho do úst, párkrát zhoupl hlavou nahoru a dolů a odtáhl se, aby řekl: „A to je asi všechno. Prostě lež a užij si jízdu.“

Sherlock už si tu jízdu užíval. Pocit z Michaelových úst byl neuvěřitelný, všechno to horko a kluzko a sání, a hned při prvním doteku sevřel v pěstech svoje vlasy. Michael ho trochu škádlil, sklouzl až dolů a pak olízl spodní část erekce, laskal mu varlata a trochu víc rozevřel Sherlockova stehna, ale pak se ustálil na pravidelném rytmu, ze kterého Sherlock málem šílel. Opožděně ho napadlo, že by mu to měl nějak oplácet, ale nedokázal přijít na žádný způsob, jak na to, a tak jen položil jednu ruku na Michaelovo rameno a občas mu jí projel přes drsný povrch jeho krátce střižených vlasů. Už se dostával skoro na hranu a Michael zapojil i ruku, zavalil Sherlocka čirou rozkoší, takže slyšel svůj vlastní hlas, jak sténá: _och, och, och_. Když ho zasáhl orgasmus, nedokázal si pomoct, aby nevyrazil boky vzhůru, ale Michael ho držel v ruce a tak do něj snad nezajel moc hluboko.

„Och,“ zalapal po dechu a svalil se zpátky. „Oooch.“ Ruce mu vylétly k obličeji, pak do vlasů; třásl se po celém těle.

„Hej,“ řekl Michael něžně. Klekl si a naklonil se nad něj a Sherlock na něj omámeně mrkal. Michael se k němu sklonil, aby ho políbil, a Sherlock instinktivně rozevřel rty a roztál pod ním do roztřesené loužičky, ačkoliv pachuť po latexu ho přiměla trochu nakrčit nos. Každičká část těla se mu ještě zachvívala drobnými dozvuky rozkoše.

Michael si znovu klekl, pořád obkročmo nad jeho boky, a začal se laskat, oči upřené do Sherlockových. Sherlock se pokoušel zvednout do sedu – teď jsem na řadě já – ale Michael ho zase snadno strčil zpátky.

„Neměj péči,“ řekl. „Teď jenom nech pro mě otevřený ty svoje oči.“

Sherlock držel víčka zvednutá, ale jak mu mozek pomalu naskočil online, natáhl se, jak daleko dosáhl, a konečky prstů zachytil lubrikant. Přitáhl si ho k sobě, oči pořád přilepené k Michaelovým, a vymáčkl si do dlaně bohatou dávku. Když kluzkou rukou sevřel v dlani Michaelovu erekci, Michaelovi se oči rázem samy zavřely. _Možná jsem to s tím lubrikantem trochu přehnal_ , pomyslel si Sherlock trochu dopáleně. Stékal a kapal mu z ruky, ale klouzalo to skvěle; jak si připomněl něco z toho, co mu Michael prováděl jazykem, odvážil se Sherlock být trochu kreativní: nahoře mírně stočil ruku, sem tam přidal tlak, střídal dlouhé pomalé tahy s krátkými a rychlými.

„Ach můj Bože,“ vyklenul Michael záda, „já už budu -“

„Do toho,“ vybídl ho Sherlock. „Udělej se na mě,“ a Michael poslechl, bohatě zkropil Sherlockovo pevné břicho a hrudník.

Když se Michael se sténáním zase posadil, Sherlock se natáhl pro ručník; kondom měl pořád na ochabujícím penisu, ale už začal sklouzávat, a tak ho Sherlock tak pečlivě, jak dokázal, ze sebe stáhl a opatrně na něm udělal uzel, aby nenadělal moc nepořádku. Už i tak byla postel tak trochu jak po katastrofě, všude samé vlhké fleky od lubrikantu i ejakulátu.

Michael se vysoukal vzhůru a opřel se o čalouněné čelo postele. Zazubil se na něj. „Rychle se učíš,“ uznal. „Po tomhle už to sám v pohodě zvládneš.“

Sherlock zamrkal. Zatím ho nenapadlo přemýšlet dál než k téhle noci.

„Pojď sem,“ vyzval ho Michael a po chvilce váhání Sherlock poslechl, sedl si vedle něj a opřel se o čelo postele stejně jako on. Michael se tam rozvaloval úplně bezostyšně, nohy rozhozené a teď už ochabující penis pěkně vystavený, ale Sherlock si nemohl pomoct a přitáhl si nohy k hrudníku. Michael po něm sáhl a stáhl Sherlocka dolů, takže se hlavou opřel o Michaelovo rameno. Sherlock měl v hlavě najednou nečekaně úplně prázdno, jako by se všechny ty věci, na které současně myslel, jednoduše navzájem vyrušily.

„Bylo to s tebou vážně moc hezký,“ řekl Michael tiše. „Opravdu krásný. Obvykle tohle neříkám, ale jestli někdy budeš v LA…“

Sherlock mlčel, ale neodtáhl se. Seděli tam spolu pár minut a sledovali, jak tma kolem závěsů bledne do světle šedé. Sherlock vytáhl hodinky a v matném světle zkontroloval čas.

Michael se mu podíval přes rameno a vzdychl. „Radši bych se měl pohnout,“ řekl. „Nelíbí se mi poslat tě tou uličkou hanby, ale musím stihnout časný let – zbytek týmu se vracel už včera a dnes máme trénink.“

„Cos jim řekl?“ zeptal se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Mám tady rodinu; řekl jsem, že se zaskočím podívat na mámu.“

Sherlock se zvedl, posbíral si rozházené oblečení a s rozpačitým pobavením si pomyslel, že je nakonec rád, že má ten svůj nepoužitý hotelový pokoj; nechat se takhle spatřit by se dalo rozhodně kvalifikovat jako ulička hanby. Jedna ponožka podle všeho zmizela, ale nakonec ji našel v hromadě zapáchajícího povlečení.

„Radši bych tu měl nechat pořádný dýško,“ řekl Michael a přejel pohledem postel. Když si Sherlock obul boty a postavil se, otočil se k němu. Sherlock zaváhal, cítil se trochu trapně.

„Děkuju,“ konečně ze sebe strnule vypravil.

„Hej,“ řekl Michael tiše. Přešel k Sherlockovi, položil mu ruku na rameno, sklonil se a zlehka ho políbil. „Bylo mi potěšením. A myslím to vážně.“ Usmál se, u očí se mu udělaly vrásky a jednou rukou uhladil Sherlockovi rozcuchané vlasy dozadu. „Seamusi.“

Sherlocka zatahal za koutky úsměv. Michael mu podal ruku a on mu ji stiskl, pak se otočil a odešel.

Necítil žádnou hanbu, když šel k výtahům a zpátky do svého pokoje; vlastně necítil ani nic moc jiného, pořád byl událostmi poslední noci trochu omámený. Ve své koupelně si stoupl k zrcadlu a zadíval se na svůj odraz. Měl sex. Byl teď jiný? _Nevypadal_ jinak – až na ty vlasy, ty byly děs a hrůza. Byla by to Eurus schopná poznat? Byl teď celistvým člověkem, nebo to vyžadovalo romantický vztah? Byl Sherlock vůbec romantického vztahu schopný? Myslel si o sobě, že spíš ne, ale tyhle části – to povídání, držení se v náruči – to bylo… hezké. Trochu rozpačité, možná trapné, ale ne nepříjemné. A sex, ten byl úžasný, ani trochu jako když se člověk sebe dotýká sám. Pro tohle bude v paláci mysli potřebovat celé nové křídlo, ale to zabere čas, všechno to bylo tak ohromující…

Sherlock se otřásl a probral se z mrákot. Potřeboval to zpracovat. Zabíjel by pro cigaretu, ale to bylo mimo diskuzi – nechal toho, když se narodila Rosie, ne, že by si toho John kdy všiml – a stejně byl v nekuřáckém pokoji. Takže zpátky k běžeckým botám.

**

Sherlock se řídil radami recepčního, aby se vydal po stezce, která vedla po břehu jezera, a svižně vyrazil do šedivého rána. Pohled na vodní hladinu byl podivně uklidňující, její nekonečná rozlehlost mu pomáhala uspořádat spletité myšlenky. Měl rád sex. Chtěl ho víc: víc dat, víc aktivit, víc lidí; chtěl vědět, jaké to je poskytnout někomu orál, ne jen ho přijmout, chtěl zjistit, co se mu líbí. Zahnul, rozevřel se před ním výhled na obrovské jezero z jiného úhlu a pocítil starou touhu z dětství vydat se na plavbu do neznáma, a pak ho osvítila inspirace.


	4. Cesta do neznáma

O dva dny později Sherlock svištěl z Chicaga na západ po dálnici I-90 v sedle černozlatého Harley-Davidsona Sharknose s motorem tak řvoucím, že by to vzbudilo mrtvého. Sherlock taky řval, byl tak bez sebe nadšením a očekáváním, že hlasitě výskal a halekal a vítr mu smích trhal z hrdla a odnášel dozadu. Vydal se na cestu na Divoký Západ! Uvidí pohoří a pláně a tu směšnou horu s vytesanými prezidenty a bizony a kovboje a Indiány! A hodlá je ošukat! (Ty bizony ne.) Možná to nebylo totéž, jako plout po mořích na pirátské lodi, ale drželo se to za tím hned v těsném závěsu.

Než vyrazil, volal Sherlock Johnovi, ale hovor mu spadl do hlasové schránky, a tak mu jen nechal vzkaz, že vyráží za dobrodružstvím a že se zase ozve, a pak v záblesku inspirace dodal, že bude Rosie posílat pohlednice. Jedna už k ní mířila z Chicaga, byla na ní ta zrcadlová fazole. Sherlock neměl v úmyslu vyjádřit se přesně, k čemu se chystá, a tak snad Johna dost rozptýlí fotky O. K. Corralu, než aby dumal, co to Sherlock provádí. Počkat, kde vlastně je O. K. Corral? Jede vůbec správným směrem? Nevadí, zjistí to pak.

Později odpoledne Sherlock dorazil do města v Minnesotě, dost velkého, aby v něm bylo (alespoň podle jeho telefonu) pár gay barů. Projel kolem dvou z nich, vybraných na základě recenzí, a byl potěšený: nic moc pochybného. Našel si mezi řetězci restaurací motel, ubytoval se, dal si večeři a sprchu. Sherlock si nechal většinu věcí poslat k Irene a teď měl na sobě džíny, motorkářské boty a černou koženou bundu (kapsy ukrývaly lubrikant a bohatou zásobu kondomů). Než odjel z Chicaga, nechal se ostříhat – nic moc drastického, jen tak, aby nevypadal směšně, když si sundá helmu. _Celkový efekt vůbec není špatný_ , pomyslel si, když se prohlížel v zrcadle: vypadal drsně, štíhle a trochu nebezpečně.

Místo které si vybral, se od chvíle, co si ho předtím obhlížel, naplnilo, takže se musel cestou k baru protlačit skrz hloučky lidí. Snadno podle oblýskané páky u pípy rozpoznal nejoblíbenější druh piva a objednal si ho, pak se otočil a pohodlně se opřel o bar, aby se mohl rozhlédnout po davu. Sherlock byl samozřejmě obeznámen s pářícími rituály druhu _homo sapiens_ , ale nikdy je nesledoval s úmyslem se do nich sám zapojit, takže se měl pravděpodobně dost co učit. Bude muset tancovat? To by možná znamenalo přejít k něčemu ostřejšímu než pivo.

Sherlock upíjel, pozoroval a snažil se naslouchat lidem, kteří si povídali vedle něj, ale hudba byla moc nahlas. Dopil pivo, otočil se zpátky k baru a překvapilo ho, když mu barman okamžitě podal plnou sklenici: „Od toho chlápka tamhle.“

Sherlock se bez rozmýšlení ohlédl, okamžitě si v duchu vynadal – pravděpodobně vypadal jako úplný zelenáč – a zachytil mužův pohled. Ten na něj kývl a Sherlock mu to s pozvednutou sklenicí oplatil, jako že děkuje, a ten muž naklonil hlavu v gestu: _pojď sem ke mně._

Konečně! Sherlock přešel ke vzdálenému konci baru, kde byl vedle jeho obdivovatele kousek volného místa. Cestou provedl rychlou dedukci z letmých pohledů, většinou ze zvyku, ale taky aby si uklidnil nervy: pracuje jako IT, rád něco buduje nebo staví rukama, netančí. A pak už byl u něj.

„Díky za drink.“

Všiml si, jak muž postřehl jeho přízvuk a zálibně se usmál. „Ty nejsi tady odsud.“

„Ne. Udělal jsem si trochu pauzu, chtěl jsem vidět západ.“

Muž povytáhl obočí. Byl asi v Sherlockově věku, měl úzké brýle, na vlasech melír a poslední zbytky letního opálení; byla to přitažlivá kombinace.  „Krize středního věku?“

„Něco takového,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Dlouze se napil piva, udržoval oční kontakt, zatímco polykal, a pozoroval, jak mužovy oči sledují pohyby jeho hrdla; ach, tohle bylo _snadné_ , no jistě, že tohle dokáže. Položil pivo, olízl si rty a letmo ho napadlo, jestli už nezachází moc daleko.

„Takže,“ začal muž. Přisunul se kousek blíž, ale jen jemně, pořád se jedním loktem opíral o bar. „Už jsi viděl něco, co by se ti líbilo?“

Rozhodně nezašel moc daleko. Sherlock sjel muže pohledem shora dolů, schválně pomalu: pod košilí se mu rýsovaly bicepsy, pod kalhotami výrazná boule. „Jop,“ utrousil a to pé zdůraznil rty se vší samolibostí, kterou dokázal v sobě posbírat. „Docela si myslím, že viděl.“

**

Ten muž se jmenoval Will. Sherlock umíral touhou mít penis nějakého chlapa v puse už od chvíle, kdy se mu toho dostalo od Michaela, Will neměl absolutně žádné námitky, a tak šel na to. Ukázalo se, že to je mnohem těžší, než by se zdálo. Jenom nasadit kondom byla výzva – Michael to zvládl jako nic, ale Sherlockovi se nějak podařilo tu věc převrátit naruby a musel se s tím pachtit, aby to měl správně. Will se také neřídil Michaelovým pravidlem o nepřirážení, ale Sherlock si pamatoval, jak Michael využil svoji pěst, a zkusil to, což vedlo k dobrým výsledkům. Taky si docela rychle uvědomil, že až na tendenci se dávit mu to vlastně nevadí. To Michael taky říkal, že? Že to mají někteří muži rádi? Sherlock rozhodně ano.  Líbilo se mu, když ho Will popadl za vlasy a vyrážel proti němu; skoro si přál, aby si byl nechal ty vlasy delší. Čistě instinktivně se spustil na kolena a to se mu taky líbilo; Willovi to poskytlo mnohem lepší úhel.

Sherlock se pokoušel, simultánně a bez většího úspěchu, mít na paměti to, co mu dělal Michael, současně si všímat, co se asi tak Willovi líbí, a zároveň se Willovým nenasytným penisem nenechat přidusit. Byla to výzva, ale taky to bylo neuvěřitelně vzrušující. Když se zdálo, že se Will konečně ustálil na mělkém pravidelném rytmu, Sherlock se jednou rukou opřel o jeho bok a druhou sáhl dolů, aby obsloužil i sebe. Fantastické! Byl tak nabuzený, že dokonce skončil první; lapal po dechu, zatímco Will sténal, a jak mu Sherlock kropil nohy, svíral mu pěsti ve vlasech. Sherlock pak popadl Willovy boky oběma rukama, držel ho, povzbudivě mručel _mhm, mmm, mhm_ a nechal Willa zajíždět mu až do hrdla. „Kurva,“ zamumlal Will, „ach kurva, kurva… ááách.“ Zasténal, odtáhl se a znovu prudce vrazil zpátky, Sherlock na jazyku ucítil horko a najednou po tom toužil, chtěl, aby mu horké semeno tryskalo dolů do krku, chtěl si ho slíznout ze rtů a spolknout. _Díky Bohu, že jsem nikdy neměl sex, když jsem byl mladý a hloupý,_ pomyslel si Sherlock, když se Will nakonec prosténal ke konci; _dnes už bych byl určitě mrtvý._

**

Příštího dne Sherlock začal s čímsi, co se pro nějaký čas stalo jeho rutinou: probudil se, šel si zaběhat a pak si dal obrovskou snídani v nejlepší hospodě, jakou dokázal najít (vytvořil si pro to algoritmus). Pak jel dál. Když bylo cestou poblíž něco zajímavého k vidění, zastavil se tam, ale většinou jel za sluncem, mířil na západ. Večer si vždycky vyrazil - zatím žádný kovboj, ale setkal se se Siouxem, se kterým sdíleli poněkud křečovitou, ale příjemnou ruční práci v kabině jeho pickupu, takže tohle si mohl na tom svém seznamu sexuálních met taky odškrtnout.

Za jízdy Sherlock pracoval na novém křídle svého paláce mysli. Teď už začínal mít cit pro to, co se mu líbí: například ten Sioux byl trochu moc mladý a hezký a Sherlock usoudil, že o mladé a hezké možná zas až tak velký zájem nemá. Kromě toho byl kuřák. Sherlock si musel dát další sprchu, když se vrátil do motelu, už jen proto, aby dostal z vlasů ten pach z trucku; tímhle tempem mu šampón brzy dojde, a kde pak tady venku sežene svoji značku?

Třetího dne Sherlock projížděl skrz Jižní Dakotu a přemítal, jestli chce opravdu vidět Mount Rushmore, nebo jenom koupit Rosie pohlednici u benzínky. Jednu už jí poslal z Corn Palace a kdyby udělal zajížďku k Mount Rushmore, nejspíš by se zasekl v Rapid City, kde se gay scéna zdála přinejlepším pochybná. Pořád ještě přemílal svoje možnosti, když kolem něj najednou všechno potemnělo, jako by došlo k náhlému zatmění slunce. Zároveň klesla teplota alespoň o dvacet stupňů. Sherlock zamračeně vzhlédl a zjistil, že obloha zesinala do indiga jako čerstvá modřina. Co se to dělo? Vzduch byl čím dál chladnější a do tváře ho začal šlehat ledový vítr. A pak ho zastihl blizzard.

Sherlock si myslel, že sníh zná – během doby, kdy byl mrtvý, strávil velmi strastiplný leden v Rusku – ale něco takového ještě nikdy neviděl. Během minuty od chvíle, kdy mu do obličeje jako pírko spadla první sněhová vločka, hory před ním byly najednou pryč; zmizelo úplně všechno, skrylo se za bílou zdí vířícího sněhu. Sherlock zastavil u krajnice, vytáhl telefon a schoulil se nad ním ve snaze ochránit displej před sněhem. Pořád byl ještě dobrých čtyřicet mil od Rapid City, a to bylo směrem na západ – mířil přímo doprostřed bouře. Kdyby odbočil, mohl by ji objet? Jak daleko by musel jet? Sherlock bez valné naděje naťukal do vyhledávače „místa v okolí“, ale vida: chata Moose Mountain Lodge, pár mil nazpátek a sedm k severu. Zvládl by to tam? No, měl jenom dvě možnosti: zůstat tady a zmrznout, nebo se obrátit a pohnout se, než zmizí i silnice. Sherlock si povzdechl, otočil motorku a vyrazil; chmurně doufal, že nepřehlédne odbočku.

Nepřehlédl. Drncal po úzké vymleté silnici a začínal si dělat starosti, že bude chata mimo sezónu zavřená; dokáže vyháčkovat zámek? Začínaly mu mrznout ruce. Pak vyjel ze zatáčky a spatřil přívětivá světla chaty, jejíž parkoviště vypadalo skoro úplně plné sněhových kopců, pod nimiž se skrývala auta, takže si začal dělat starosti spíš o to, že nebudou mít volný pokoj.

„Máte docela štístko,“ řekla vesele žena za recepčním pultem. „Vodsaď vyráží spousta loveckejch výprav – víte, takový ty několikadenní tábornický vejlety. Dneska tu skoro nikdo na noc není, i když to se asi teďka změní; hodně těch skupin si to sem pohasí zpátky a pak opravdu _budeme_ mít plno.“

„Tak si vezmu to nejmenší, co tu máte, pokud tam bude horká sprcha,“ jektal Sherlock zuby.

Sprcha byla čiré blaho. Sherlock si vzpomněl na jinou sprchu, co si dal tehdy, když skočil do fjordu; zdálo se to jako před celými věky, ale pak si to v duchu spočítal a ke svému překvapení si uvědomil, že to nejsou ani dva týdny. A to údajně měl jet někam, kde je tepleji!

Když se Sherlock konečně přestal třást, utřel se a oblékl si záložní džíny, pak vyždímal promoklé oblečení, posbíral špinavé spodky a ponožky a vydal se hledat místo, kde by si vypral. Chata prádelnu pro hosty neměla, ale ta dáma z recepce mu nabídla, že mu za dvacet dolarů vezme prádlo k sobě domů a vypere mu ho sama, a tak jí ho Sherlock nechal.

„Je možné tu dostat někde horkou kávu?“ zeptal se bez velkých nadějí. Pořád mu byla zima.

„Jistě, zrovinka támhle,“ odpověděla a ukázala mu bradou. „Jídelna se před pátou neotevírá, ale kafe můžete dostat u baru.“

Bar i restaurace byly, jak se ukázalo, jediná veliká místnost s ohromným krbem a okny od podlahy až ke stropu, ze kterých byl v současné době výhled jen na neprostupnou zeď vířícího sněhu. Ve výzdobě hrálo hlavní roli paroží všeho druhu, včetně obří vycpané hlavy nad krbem. Los? Vapiti? Přerostlý ohavný jelen? Sherlock nevěděl. Nějaká početná nabručená společnost – pravděpodobně lovci, kterým bouře překazila plány – zabrala stoly u ohně, a tak si Sherlock sedl k baru. „Kávu, prosím,“ požádal.

Barman mu nalil velký hrnek a Sherlock ho vděčně vzal do dlaní a hřál si o něj prsty. „Chytlo vás to v horách na vejšlapu?“

 „Ne, byl jsem na silnici. Na motorce. Měl jsem štěstí, že to sem nebylo daleko.“

„Na motorce! Jo, to jste měl kliku. Kam máte namířeno?“

„Chtěl jsem k moři. Ale tohle jsem nečekal.“

„Jo, je to šílený, většinou tu takhle brzy takovou chumelenici nemáme. Ale až se dostanete do hor… to by mohlo bejt vošklivý. Chcete někam konkrétně? Jako třeba, jedete do Seattlu, nebo prostě jen tak na západ? Páč jestli se chcete jenom ňák dostat k Pacifiku, moh byste to radši vzít jižnějc dolů do Denveru, říznout to přes jihozápad.“

„Hmmmm,“ zamyslel se Sherlock. Otevřel si v telefonu mapy, ale musel moc oddalovat a zmenšovat měřítko, aby Denver našel. „Počkejte.“ Zašel k pultu s upomínkovými předměty, našel mapu, koupil si ji od té přívětivé dámy v recepci a vrátil se zpátky.

„Vidíte, tady jsme my, tady nahoře,“ naklonil se barman přes bar a natočil si mapu k sobě. „Můžete jet tudyhle dolů a střihnout to k Salt Lake City, nebo to můžete vzít přes hory po I-70 – i tam může bejt dost zima, ale porád líp než nahoře v Montaně – a nebo můžete eště víc na jih a kouknout se na Grand Canyon.“

Sherlock si dal další hrnek kávy a hloubal nad mapou, vyhledával si v telefonu různá místa a občas si od Mitche, toho barmana, nechal poradit. V baru mu bylo příjemně; medově zbarvené dřevo a cinkot sklenic mu připomínaly hospody doma v Anglii. Jak venku šedý přísvit houstl do tmy, místnost se začala plnit; vracely se lovecké výpravy, přesně jak předpověděla recepční. Jídelna teď už byla otevřená, a tak si Sherlock objednal misku dušeného bizoního masa se zeleninou. K Mitchovi se připojil druhý barman, ale i tak měl pořád dost práce – lovci se očividně rozhodli vzít svůj nucený návrat do civilizace jako příležitost se pořádně opít.

„Další kafe? Nebo si dáte drink?“

Sherlock se teď už zahřál, ale pořád nijak netoužil po studeném pivu. Objednal si whisky bez ledu a vrátil se k rozvažování nad svou cestou. Prohlížení přírodních úkazů už ho začalo nudit, a tak začal zjišťovat, která města mají nejlepší nabídku gay barů. Kůže? Hmmm.

„Jsou tady kolem nějaké bary?“ zeptal se Sherlock Mitche.

„Dyť _jste_ v baru,“ odpověděl Mitch. „A dokážu vám namíchat, jakej drink si jen vzpomenete… nebo byste chtěl něco jako britskej bar?“

„Ne, gay bar.“

„Ahááá.“ Mitch se zhoupl na patách a zapřemýšlel. „Sorry, chlape, to si nemyslím. Za tímhle byste asi musel ject zpátky do Twin Cities.“

Sherlock se ho neobtěžoval opravit. „No dobře, to nevadí. Tak ještě jednu whisky.“

„Máte tu appku, ne? Zkoušel ste to? Možná zrovna někerej z těch chlápků zkouší štěstí.“

„Jakou appku?“

„Tu seznamovací věc, však víte… Macey, jak se jmenuje ta seznamovací appka pro gaye?“

„Grindr,“ odpověděla servírka, která zrovna položila tác na okraj baru. „Co, měníš týmy? Potřebuju další Moose Drool.“

„Abych zlomil všem holkám srdce? Ale běž.“

Sherlock o Grindru věděl. Nikdy ho nenapadlo to zkusit, ale co mohl ztratit? Nehrozilo, že by ho tady v těch končinách někdo poznal. Stáhl si appku a začal si sestavovat profil.

„Našel jste to?“ otázal se Mitch a postavil před něj sklenici whisky.

„Potřebuju fotku na profil,“ zamračil se Sherlock na displej.

„Já vás cvaknu,“ nabídla se Macey, která zrovna znovu přišla. Macey byla mladá, měla výrazné zelené oči a světlé vlasy svázané v šátku. „Bude to vypadat líp než selfíčko. Jen mě nechte tohle odnýst, budu hnedle zpátky.“

„Sundejte si svetr,“ poradil mu Mitch.

Sherlock si stáhl svetr, pod kterým měl černé tričko, a cítil se trochu rozpačitě. Alespoň že mu Mitch nenavrhl, aby se svlékl do půl těla; právě tak ale pózovala na té stránce většina chlapů. Sherlock ale nebyl nijak nadšený, že by měl předvádět jizvu, kam ho střelila Mary. Poprvé za celou dobu mu došlo, že si toho Michael musel všimnout. Ale ani se o tom nezmínil.

„Oukej,“ vrátila se Macey a vzala si Sherlockův mobil. „Trochu se opřete o bar, vypadáte moc prkennej… jo, tohle je dobrý. Oukej, úsměv.“

„Ne. Vypadám děsivě, když se usmívám,“ namítl Sherlock.

Macey vzhlédla a zamračila se. „Vážně? Ukažte.“ Sherlock vycenil zuby a Macey řekla: „Dobře, žádnej úsměv.“

„Do prdele,“ řekl obrovský a značně podroušený chlap, který se přimáčkl k baru za Sherlockem. „Přestaň se tak předvádět. Tos tu snad něco ulovil?“

„Ještě nééé,“ zazpíval Mitch, všichni tři se rozesmáli a pak Macey prohlásila: „Hele, tahle je dobrá.“ Otočila telefon, aby snímek ukázala Sherlockovi, a ten překvapeně zamrkal: _bylo_ to dobré. Kamera ho zachytila právě ve chvilce, těsně než se rozesmál, takže vypadal uvolněně a otevřeně a vůbec ne děsivě.

„No jo, dejte tam tuhle,“ řekl Mitch, který se Sherlockovi podíval přes rameno, když tomu obrovi vedle podával drink. „Teda, já nevím, co kluci na klukách viděj, víte jak, ale todle je dobrá fotka.“

Sherlock se podíval na Macey, která pokrčila rameny a prohlásila: „Taky si myslím, ale _já_ bych se na váš profil určitě mrkla.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Sherlock a vzal si telefon zpátky. „Děkuju.“ Zase si oblékl svetr a usadil se, aby dokončil profil. Chvíli se zdržel u kategorií, které Grindr nabízel, ale i když si je prohlédl, nakonec se rozhodl tohle třídění vynechat. Kategorie, no to tak! Sherlock byl _unikátní_. Hotovo. S nadějí poklepal a podíval se na displej, ale bohužel to vypadalo, že nemá štěstí. Nejbližší online zájemce byl 182 mil daleko. Pokud měl některý z těch lovců tady zájem ulovit někoho dvounohého s penisem, na Grindru ho nesdílel.

„Měl jste kliku?“ zeptal se Mitch. „Zrovna přestává sněžit, jestli se někdo…“

Sherlock mu ukázal mobil. „Myslím, že to je v Kanadě.“

Mitch nakoukl do telefonu. „Ne, to je Severní Dakota… no sakra, to je fakt prakticky v Kanadě. To byste zrovna tak moh jet do Denveru, to není o moc dál. Chcete radši místo toho další drink?“

„Ne, pro dnešek mám dost.“ Sherlock už se rozhodl, že se vrátí na pokoj a podívá se v mobilu na nějaké porno; bude to dobrá příležitost provést nějaké rešerše. Nechal Mitchovi královské spropitné a cestou ven našel Macey a šoupl jí do zástěry dvě dvacetidolarovky. Pak, motivovaný vděčností, druhou whisky nebo nejspíš obojím, jí zamumlal do ucha: „Vraťte se na vysokou. Váš přítel vás nikdy o ruku nepožádá a to, že tady v tom zapadákově chce zahodit svůj život, ještě neznamená, že byste to musela udělat i vy.“

**

Přes noc bouři došly síly. Ráno Sherlock vyšel ven do světa tak zářivě bílého, že mu začaly slzet oči… ačkoliv to mohlo zrovna tak být mrazem. Rozhodl se vzdát svého ranního běhu. Vyzvedl si prádlo (vyprané, usušené, úhledně poskládané a dokonce, soudě podle pachu deionizované vody, která byla v kontaktu s horkým kovem, vyžehlené) a při odchodu se zastavil u pultu s upomínkami, kde si koupil rukavice, pletenou kuklu a obří mikinu s kapucí a nápisem „Moose Mountain Lodge“. Taky koupil pohlednici se stádem bizonů, která se Rosie stejně bude líbit víc než Mount Rushmore. Čas vyrazit na jih.

**

Sherlock měl v plánu jet rovnou do Denveru a začít s grindrováním, ale cesta mu trvala déle, než předpokládal – musel dělat kvůli sněhu spoustu zajížděk – a než dorazil do Fort Collins, už bylo po setmění. Z rešerší, které si dělal předchozí den, věděl, že ve Fort Collins je minimálně jeden gay bar, a tak se rozhodl se tu zastavit.

V baru bylo živo – byl víkend – a osazenstvo bylo znatelně mladší, než s jakým se Sherlock dosud setkával. Netrvalo mu dlouho vydedukovat, že ve Fort Collins je jednak univerzita, jednak obyvatelstvo bizarně posedlé vařením domácího piva, a začal váhat, jestli rozhodnutí jet sem nakonec nebyla úplná chyba. Ani počasí tu nebylo zas tak o moc teplejší.

Než vypil svůj druhý drink, zaměřil se Sherlock na příjemného, v tvídu oblečeného muže s rezavou bradkou, jehož jméno znělo Jeff. Měl dva důvody – za prvé to byla jediná osoba nad třicet, která nezačala okamžitě mluvit o pivu, a za druhé ještě zatím nebyl s nikým s bradkou a chtěl zjistit, jaké to je.

„Filosofie!“ řekl Sherlock najednou. Právě se dostal dost blízko, aby ucítil stopu po dýmkovém tabáku. Vlastně ho to neodrazovalo; Sherlock měl vůni tabáku docela rád. „Zúžil jsem odhad na filosofii nebo lingvistiku.“

Jeff vypadal nejdřív překvapeně a pak potěšeně. „Správně. Nesetkali jsme se už někdy? Možná na nějaké konferenci?“

„Bože, to ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock, který se při pomyšlení na akademickou konferenci přímo otřásl.

„Takže tu hostuješ? V jakém oboru?“

„Ekonomie.“ Sherlock o ekonomii nevěděl vůbec nic, ale to ani nikdo jiný a ten předmět sám garantoval vyvolat v každé rozumně uvažující lidské bytosti okamžitou katatonii. „Jsem na vědecké dovolené.“

„Tak co děláš tady?“

„Jsem na okružní jízdě po gay barech amerického Západu,“ řekl Sherlock dost popravdě.

Jeff vybuchl smíchy. „Fantastické! A jak si tenhle vede ve srovnání s jinými?“

Sherlock teď už narážku poznal, a tak si Jeffa prohlédl lascivně shora dolů a zase zpátky: „Och, dost dobře.“

Jeff se znovu zasmál a vzal ho kolem ramen. „Zpomal, není spěch. Takže okružní jízda za sexem? A vyrazil sis v kabrioletu?“

„Ne, na motorce, to proto jsem zamířil na jih.“

Tohle Jeffovi taky připadalo zábavné, což začínalo Sherlockovi jít na nervy. Neflirtoval už dost? „Bez urážky, ale zdáš se mi na krizi středního věku trochu mladý.“

Och, tohle už ne. Ne znovu. „To _není_ krize středního věku. Vlastně to není vůbec žádná krize, a jak jsi správně poukázal, matematický odhad -“ Najednou ho něco napadlo. „Víš co, zapomeň na to. Není to krize středního věku, je to oslava přežití. Nikdy jsem nečekal, že budu žít takhle dlouho.“

„Pozitivní?“

Sherlock se na něj zamračil. „Jestli je pozitivní, že jsem naživu, nebo že jsem to nečekal?“

A Jeff se zasmál _znovu_. „Ne, myslel jsem, jestli jsi HIV pozitivní?“

„Jistěže nejsem. Měl jsem umřít jako dítě, ale místo mě zemřel někdo jiný. Od té doby jsem se to snažil napravit vlastní smrtí, a teď jsem se rozhodl s tím přestat.“

„No paráda,“ řekl Jeff a přitáhl si ho blíž. „To si opravdu říká o oslavu. Pojďme si ke mně domů zašukat.“

**

Sherlockovi se při slovu zašukat znovu zhoupl žaludek, ale dřív nebo později to stejně musel zkusit – že? – a pomyslel si, že by mohl dopadnout i hůř než s Jeffem, který se zdál docela ohleduplný, i když trochu upovídaný. Nicméně ho překvapilo a taky trochu zklamalo, když vyšlo najevo, že Jeff má v úmyslu být dole. Samozřejmě v tom hrálo roli i to, že Sherlock neměl ponětí, co má dělat. Jistěže viděl nějaká videa, ale ta měla tendenci přeskočit přímo _in medias res._

„Pověz mi, jak to máš rád,“ zašeptal Sherlock, když byli oba nazí a pod přikrývkou. Ukázalo se, že Jeff je chlupatý úplně všude; Sherlock bude mít spáleniny od vousů od hlavy až k patě. (Kategorie medvědů, pomyslel si Sherlock zasvěceně).

„Hmmm.“ Jeff ho znovu políbil a bylo to samý jazyk. Jeff byl evidentně líbací sorta. Naneštěstí v tom nebyl tak dobrý jako Michael. „Mám rád nejdřív _spoustu_ prstění.“

 _Prstění?_ Sherlock skoro vycouval. Znamenalo to to, co si myslel? Vážně měl strčit prsty přímo do míst, kde se nejspíš setká s pozůstatky Jeffovy nedávné stravy? Jeff se otočil na bok a se slovy: „Tady, mám všecko, co je potřeba,“ se vrátil s hrstí plnou kondomů a lahvičkou lubrikantu.

Kondomy. Skvělé. Sherlock otevřel jeden z balíčků, v příšeří kolem sebe chvíli tápal a navlékl si kondom na ukazováček. Pak na to celé napatlal lubrikant. Jeff, kterému dost předvídatelně celá ta akce připadala zábavná, ho znovu políbil a zvedl jednu nohu. Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl a pomalu prst zasunul na místo. Jakmile se dostal přes podivnost celé té věci, nebylo to tak špatné – každopádně to bylo něco, co nikdy předtím nedělal, a po chvíli jemného masírování nahmatal hrbolek Jeffovy prostaty, což se setkalo s trochou spokojeného lapání po dechu a vrtění.

„Dobře, víc,“ vydechl Jeff ve chvíli, kdy už se Sherlock dávno k smrti nudil.

„Víc…“

„Další prst.“

Sherlock si povzdechl, vytáhl prst a vklouzl do kondomu i prostředníčkem. Alespoň se dvěma prsty bylo trochu snadnější nasadit cosi jako rytmus dovnitř a ven, jakmile se Jeffovo tělo přizpůsobilo tlaku. Pokračoval v tom, dokud ho nezačalo bolet zápěstí, přidával trochu lubrikantu, kdykoliv to začínalo drhnout, a nechal Jeffa, aby si ho tu a tam přitáhl pro další uslintaný polibek.

„Tři,“ ozval se Jeff a Sherlock skoro zasténal nahlas, ale poslušně přidal další prst. To už byl za účelem přípravy určitě dostatečný obvod. Jestli bude Jeff chtít i čtvrtý, byl Sherlock připravený si dupnout – jeho vlastní penis už dávno povadl, a tak si na druhou ruku nešikovně ukápl lubrikant a začal na sobě pracovat, aby znovu dosáhl plné erekce.

„Ach ano,“ ozval se Jeff, kterého pohled na Sherlockův znovuvzkříšený penis očividně popohnal k dalšímu kroku. „Sem s tím tvým uličníkem, jsem pro tebe tak připravený…“

Sklapni, pomyslel si Sherlock a s úlevou vytáhl prsty. Bez dalšího pohledu zahodil kondom a rozbalil další. Potěšilo ho, že se mu ho tentokrát podařilo navléknout hladce, a přesunul se do lepší pozice. Och, tak tohle bylo dost dobré. Teď jenom aby Jeff přestal mluvit, aby se na ten skvělý pocit mohl soustředit.

„Jdi na to pomalu, chci tě cítit,“ zasténal Jeff a Sherlock zaskřípal zuby a poslechl. Vlastně to ani nebylo tak špatné. Těsné kluzko kolem jeho penisu bylo neuvěřitelné, každý dlouhý zásun jako zášleh násobící se rozkoše; kdyby na to šel rychle, možná by si i udělal ostudu. Nasadil pomalý, líný rytmus, dlouhý tah ven a nádherný příraz zpátky, znovu a znovu, až se v tom pocitu ztratil. Pak ho Jeff objal rukou kolem krku, přitáhl si ho k dalšímu polibku a Sherlock zakolísal, jak ho to vyhodilo z rytmu. Přepadl ho krátký odporný pocit něčeho špatného, jako ta prázdnota, kterou občas cítil v cizím hotelovém pokoji: odpoutanost a odtrženost.

Sherlock se z polibku vymanil tak rychle, jak to šlo, a narovnal se tak, aby byl z dosahu – předstíral, že ho chytila křeč, a pevně zavřel víčka. Zaměřit se na sex. Trochu zvýšil rychlost a soustředil se na žár v klíně. Nakrátko ho napadlo, jestli nezanedbává nějaké závazky jako top, ale sledování porna mu neposkytlo moc vodítek, co je od něj vyžadováno, a kromě toho měl pocit, že už svůj díl odvedl. Nezdálo se, že by měl Jeff sklon dělat něco víc, než tam jen ležet, sténat, sem tam si pohladit ptáka a dirigovat Sherlocka slovy _tvrději, pomaleji, jo, přesně takhle_.

„Bože, ty jsi dobrý,“ sténal Jeff. „Jsem už tak blízko, ale vážně chci, aby to trvalo déle, mohl bys…“

A dost. „Udělej se,“ zavrčel Sherlock svým nejhlubším, nejdivočejším hlasem. „Udělej se teď hned, chci tě vidět, jak se uděláš, když jsem v tobě.“ Doopravdy prostě chtěl, aby se už Jeff udělal a tečka, tak aby mohl skončit i on; ani si nechtěl představovat, co by od něj mohl Jeff chtít, kdyby Sherlock vyvrcholil první. K jeho překvapení Jeff vydechl: „Ach Bože, ano,“ a začal si honit penis rychleji – vlastně ani nečekal, že by to fungovalo. A tak mu nařídil: „Jdi na to. Tvrději. Udělej se. Teď,“ a poprvé za celou dobu si popustil otěže, vyrazil boky ostře vpřed a v návalu rozkoše zvrátil hlavu dozadu. Tak _honem_ , pomyslel si a Jeff pod ním díkybohu zasténal, ztuhl a zkropil si břicho. Sherlock pevně stiskl víčka, doufal, že se po něm Jeff nepokusí zase hrábnout, a snažil se myslet na něco jiného: kovboj, velký drsný kovboj, který ho mačká ke zdi a bere si ho zezadu, zatímco si Sherlock tře penis o zeď – kde to je, ve vypolštářované cele? – a už to bylo; vyvrcholil, tryskal a pulsoval v horku Jeffova těla.

Sherlock se nemohl dočkat, až bude pryč. Jeff se chtěl po akci tulit – pokoušel se Sherlocka přitáhnout k dalšímu uslintanému líbání – a nikdy se nedozvěděl, jak blízko měl k tomu, aby byl dedukcemi stažen z kůže. Sherlock nakonec utekl na záchod, kde se rychle umyl a našel žínku, kterou namočil a vzal zpátky k Jeffovi. To nebyla ohleduplnost; jenom chtěl něčím odvést Jeffovu pozornost, než si oblékne šaty.

„Jestli se zdržíš pár dní v Denveru,“ řekl Jeff po chvilce trucování, že se mu nepodařilo přesvědčit Sherlocka, aby u něj přespal, „mohl bys mi zavolat – nevadilo by mi tam zajet. Tady, tu máš moje telefonní číslo.“ Podal Sherlockovi vizitku, Sherlock si ji strčil do zadní kapsy a s obtížemi se vyhnul dalšímu hrozícímu nekonečnému objetí.

Konečně volný, Sherlock pádil do svého hotelu se skoro panickým spěchem, a tam si dal dlouhatánskou horkou sprchu. Cítil se odřený a poškrábaný do živého – doslova; Jeff měl ty nejdrsnější chlupy, s jakými se kdy setkal – ale i obrazně vzato: až moc nahý a ohmataný. Potom neklidně přecházel po pokoji a pořád cítil tu odpornou prázdnotu. Věděl, že nedokáže usnout. Zadíval se z okna, ale motel byl obklopený ulicemi a obchody a nebylo kde si zaběhat; kromě toho byla hluboká noc. Nakonec si sbalil a odjel; Jeffovu vizitku zahodil do koše.

**

Jízda mu pročistila hlavu. Na předměstí Denveru Sherlock uviděl nonstop jídelnu a rozhodl se zastavit na snídani; teď, když přehlušil svůj únikový instinkt, byl unavený a hladový a nadýchaný výfukových plynů.

Nad horou lívanců a slaniny Sherlock pečlivě třídil noční zkušenost do nového křídla svého paláce mysli. První část byla snadná: Sherlock neměl rád vousy. Bradka sama o sobě nebyla tak špatná – Sherlock neměl vůči bradkám žádné podstatné námitky; viděl fotky Johna v Afghánistánu, na kterých měl vousy, a vypadal dost dobře, rozhodně líp než s tím otřesným knírem. Přesto. Sherlock zařadil ‚Medvědy‘ do sekce Averze, hned vedle mladých a hezkých chlapců (kterou Sherlock teď v souladu s názvoslovím užívaným na Grindru přejmenoval na „Twinks“). Líbání a tak dále bylo těžší analyzovat; Sherlockovi se docela líbilo líbat se s Michaelem, ale Michael se na něj tak… nelepil? Nevěšel? Určitě nebyl tak náročný a tolik se nedožadoval. A taky tu byla ta divná chvíle skoro odporu, té špatnosti, která v něm přetrvávala a nakonec ho zahnala zase na cestu. Sherlock si myslel, že ví, o co jde: jen si to nechtěl přiznat. Akt, kterému se oddávali, byl intimní, mnohem intimnější, než co dělal s kýmkoliv jiným – byl v Jeffově těle, uvnitř, spojil se s ním v tom nejhlubším fyzickém smyslu, a Jeff byl někdo, s kým vůbec netoužil být spojený, a to v jakémkoliv jiném smyslu. A to znamenalo… no, to naznačovalo otázku, kterou si Sherlock zatím nebyl připravený položit.

Takže. Prozatím byla odpověď dost jednoduchá: bude se držet nepenetrativního sexu. Kromě jiného v něm minulá noc vyvolala velmi silné podezření, že by dal přednost tomu být přijímající stranou, a on si ani nedokázal představit, jak odporné by s nesprávným člověkem bylo _tohle_. Navíc toho měl se svou databází ještě hodně před sebou – zatím byl jen se čtyřmi lidmi, což je jako statistický vzorek prostě ubohé. John, když spolu bydleli, zvládl víc lidí i za měsíc!

Ta myšlenka Sherlockovi připomněla, že s Johnem už přes týden nemluvil. Vytáhl mobil a zkontroloval, kolik je hodin, chvíli počítal a vytočil Johnovo číslo.

Telefon zazvonil tolikrát, že už Sherlock skoro rezignoval a myslel si, že nechá jen další hlasovou zprávu, když to John konečně zvedl. „H’ló?“ zamumlal rozespale.

„Johne? Jsi v pořádku?“

„Sherlocku! Hej, vydrž chvilku.“ Ozvalo se ťuknutí – John evidentně odložil telefon – a pak krátké ticho, následované vzdáleným šploucháním: John se byl vyčurat a teď si oplachuje obličej, vydedukoval Sherlock.

„Ahoj,“ ozval se John a teď už to znělo, že je víc při vědomí. „Omlouvám se za to předtím. Zrovna jsem se probudil.“

„Špatně jsem spočítal čas?“

„Ne, ne, já jsem jen minulou noc pracoval. Mycroft mi sehnal nějaký zástup, noční na pohotovosti. Je to… fajn. Víc to připomíná to, co jsem dělal v Afghánistánu, víš. A teď, když mám Tal…“

„Ano. Mnohem lepší než klinika,“ přisvědčil Sherlock. Nikdy nepochopil, proč tam John zůstával; očividně to nesnášel.

„Jo, tak – jak se vede? Výlet na Divoký západ, co?“ Sherlock přímo cítil úsměv v jeho hlase. Přimělo ho to se taky usmát. Pověděl Johnovi o Harley - Davidsonu, o blizzardu i o pivem posedlých starousedlících ve Fort Collins.

„Posílal jsem Rosie pohlednice – brzy by vám měly začít přicházet.“

„Och, to mi něco připomíná. Dorazily tvoje housle, v jednom kuse a v pořádku, a Rosie se moc líbí ten koníček, cos jí poslal. Je to teď její nejmilejší kousátko. A ty noty jsem zatím schoval k sobě do skříňky, dokud se nevrátíš. Nemůžu se dočkat, až to uslyším.“

„Klidně si je můžeš nechat. Nepotřebuju noty, abych to zahrál.“

„Takže se ti daří dobře? Jíš spousty dortů nebo koláčů?“

„Ano. No, zdá se, že některá místa se na koláče specializují. I když je ve skutečnosti moc rád nemám, ačkoliv jsem měl jeden čokoládový a ten byl vážně dobrý. Ale zato jím spousty lívanců.“

„To se počítá.“

„Ano.“ Sherlock se teď cítil mnohem líp; pořád se usmíval a ten prázdný pocit byl pryč. Teď, když se najedl, začal být ospalý. Půjde a prohlídne si denverské pamětihodnosti, rozhodl se, a pak si najde motel a zdřímne si, a pak dá šanci Grindru. Žádné vousy. Venku se obloha nad rovnými pláněmi začala barvit do růžova a jídelna se začala plnit řidiči kamionů. „Asi bych měl jít. Užij si práci. A Johne?“

„Jo?“

„Chybíš mi.“

Z Johnova hlasu tu vřelost přímo cítil. „Taky mi chybíš. Opatruj se.“

**

Než zamířil na jih, strávil Sherlock v Denveru dvě příjemné noci. Zajel do Santa Fe a pak to vzal na přeskáčku na západ: Albuquerque a Roswell (to bylo zklamání) a Las Cruces a Tucson a Phoenix a Grand Canyon (nuda) a pak znovu Las Vegas, a potom přes poušť do Carson City a Rena a konečně do San Francisca. Rosie posílal pohlednice, na kterých byli mimozemšťani, skalní města, juka a kaktusy a řeka Grand Ditch. Měl sex s muži, se kterými se seznámil jak v barech, tak na Grindru; Grindr měl rozhodně svoje výhody, ale celkově zjistil, že je lepší najít si žádoucího partnera osobně. O tolik víc přístupných dat. Zkusil tequilu a nechutnala mu a zkusil dort _tres leches_ a do toho se úplně zbláznil. Opálil se. Uvažoval, že tu mikinu s kapucí zahodí, ale nakonec ji poslal do Londýna: dovedl si představit, jak se v ní povaluje, nebo jak ji nosí za chladných zimních nocí přes pyžamo, když není absolutně žádná šance, že by ho v ní někdo viděl.

Sherlock v Novém Mexiku konečně padl na kovboje, snědého muže jménem Angel, který skoro vůbec neuměl anglicky, ale zato měl spoustu jiných uspokojivých dovedností. Sbalil transku, částečně ze zvědavosti – jistěže to _poznal_ – ačkoliv váhal, jestli bude schopný se s ním udělat, ale ten muž byl zábavný a bezprostřední a velkorysý; poskytl Sherlockovi ten nejlepší orál, jaký kdy měl, a potom se s ním nadšeně podělil o rady. V Las Vegas se účastnil své první trojky, a to bylo velmi poučné. Mohl sledovat dva jiné muže při análním styku a taky zažil svůj první anilingus. V tábořišti v Death Valley potkal jakéhosi Němce a měl s ním sex na dece pod oblohou plnou úžasných hvězd.

Sherlock nikdy nemyslel na minulost nebo na svou rodinu, ale docela dost myslel na Johna: když se zakusoval do dortu, když se schoulil pod studené, neutrálně vonící povlaky v motelové posteli, když jel z Death Valley pod tím úchvatným třpytem hvězd. Volal mu: z jídelen, z odpočívadel, od krajnice na silnici poblíž Panamint Springs, když mu konečně naskočil signál. „Pamatuju si takové hvězdy z Afghánistánu,“ řekl John toužebně, a pak: „Chybíš mi.“

„Taky mi chybíš.“

**

Než Sherlock dojel do San Francisca, odškrtl si na svém pomyslném seznamu (vylepšeném a reorganizovaném podle kategorií na Grindru) všechno kromě ‚Kůže‘. Usoudil, že tuhle poslední bez problémů zdolá v San Franciscu, a měl pravdu: ani nemusel využít Grindr. Bylo tu několik barů zaměřených na kůži a dokonce i jeden motorkářský gay bar. To bylo rozhodně lákavé, ale Sherlock se rozhodl, že chce nejdřív vyzkoušet tu plně fetišistickou záležitost.

Netrvalo mu dlouho, než se zaměřil na náruživého, vážně se tvářícího Asiata jménem Paulo. (Něco přes čtyřicet, intervenční kardiolog, původně měl v plánu dělat výzkum, ale nechal se zlákat penězi; teď ho jeho práce k zešílení nudila a hledal rozptýlení v čím dál odvážnějších sexuálních hrátkách, které zacházely až do krajnosti.) „Čemu dáváš přednost?“ zeptal se Paulo.

„Ještě nevím,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Proto tu jsem.“

Paulo ohrnul ret. „Nemám zájem o zelenáče.“

„Fajn,“ odvrátil se od něj Sherlock. Nemyslel si, že se dostane daleko – Paulo byl velmi fit, ale zas ne přehnaně namakaný, a od Sherlocka neodtrhl pohled od chvíle, kdy vešel – a přesně jak najisto čekal, Paulo ho zastavil: „Počkej. Co bys byl ochotný zkusit?“

Sherlock se ohlédl přes rameno a dal najevo netrpělivost. „Jak jsem _už řekl_ , nevím.“

„Impact play?“ Když Sherlock zvedl obočí a hrál hloupého, objasnil: „Můžu ti nařezat?“

„Není to snad účel? Žádné stopy.“

„Bondáž?“

„Ne.“ Sherlock si byl na 95 % jistý, že je Paulo neškodný, a ačkoliv by ho před deseti lety těch zbývajících 5 % nastavit zápěstí nezadrželo, teď byl moudřejší a opatrnější. Nebo na něj možná měl takový vliv jeho denní chleba.  Podle Sherlockovy osobní zkušenosti nechat se svázat někým cizím, z toho nikdy nevzešlo nic dobrého.

Paulo znovu přimhouřil oči a Sherlock dodal: „Ale nechám ruce tam, kde mi přikážeš,“ a spojil je za zády. Pak si všiml, jak se mu Paulo dívá na ústa. Už zjistil, že většina mužů, kteří jeví zájem, má tendenci zírat mu buď na rty, nebo na zadek, a upřednostňoval svůj výběr podle toho prvního; teď si přejel jazykem těsně za spodním rtem. Věděl, že Paulova představivost si zbytek doplní: Sherlock na kolenou, ruce za zády, ústa dokořán a čekající na Paulův penis.

Paulo chvíli uvažoval – očividně jen naoko – a pak se zeptal: „Hračky?“

„Rozhodně.“

_Hračky!_

**

Sherlock shledal, že masochismus je jako pytel se smíšeným zbožím. Svorky na bradavky byly rozptylující a prostě nepříjemné a plácačku odmítl okamžitě po prvním úderu: příliš mu to připomínalo Srbsko. Na druhou stranu, šlehnutí jezdeckým bičíkem _bylo_ podivně příjemné a z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu ho mohutně eroticky vzrušovaly políčky. Zvláště když klečel. Nevěděl proč, ale když ho Paulo profackoval doruda, až ho štípaly tváře, a pak ho popadl za vlasy a narazil si ho na erekci, měl Sherlock co dělat, aby udržel ruce za zády. Stačil by jediný dotek a udělal by se.

Hračky byly ale fantastické. Paulo mu nasadil nějaký druh komplikovaného erekčního kroužku a položil ho doširoka roztaženého na postel – jistěže měl Paulo postel v kobce a potaženou kaučukem. Sherlock nakonec souhlasil, že si nechá připoutat kotníky, protože pouta byla podšitá měkkou kůží a s volnýma rukama by se z nich dokázal dostat během půl sekundy, a zjistil, že být takhle roztažený doširoka mu připadá současně znepokojivé i vzrušující. Paulo mu dal jasně najevo, že nemá zájem o anální styk, což bylo jedině dobře, ale jinak se velice zajímal, co by se dalo se Sherlockovým zadkem podniknout jiného. Začal s útlým malým dildem, pak se přesunul ke špičatému vibrátoru, kterým Sherlocka brzy přiměl svíjet se a fňukat, načež přešel k tlustšímu análnímu kolíku se zvonovitou bází, který vibroval těsně pod hranicí rozkoše. Nechal ho chvíli zasunutý, obešel postel, štípal Sherlocka do bradavek a sem tam ho šlehl po vnitřní straně stehen bičíkem, tak zlehka, že to zaštípání jen prohloubilo zoufalý hlad po _ještě_ v jeho rozkroku.

Sherlock si myslel, že dosáhl na svou hranici – svíral sloupky postele tak divoce, že bude mít zítra odřené ruce, házel sebou a svíjel se a škemral a vyrážel boky do prázdna v zoufalé snaze dosáhnout vrcholu – ale Paulo se nad něj naklonil, posoudil ho s klinickou odtažitostí a utáhl mu erekční kroužek o další bod. Pak zesílil vibrátor. Sherlock zavyl a Paulo, kterému se přitom, jak Sherlocka šlehal bičem, postavil penis jako svíčka, si nasadil kondom a obkročil ho nad obličejem.

Než ho Paulo konečně nechal se udělat, byl Sherlock vyčerpaný do krajnosti. Orgasmus samotný byl svou intenzitou skoro bolestivý, ale pocit úlevy byl tak silný, že mu z očí vytryskly slzy a volně mu stékaly po tvářích. Když bylo po všem, zůstal ochable a zhrouceně ležet na té posteli v kobce a zmohl se jen na dvě souvislé myšlenky: bude potřebovat mnohem víc dat, aby si ujasnil, jaký má z celé té záležitosti s kůží pocit, a rozhodně potřebuje vibrátor.

**

Sherlock strávil v San Franciscu další dva dny, sbíral informace a za dlouhých ranních běhů je třídil. Jeho druhá zkušenost nebyla tak úspěšná. Muž, kterého si vybral, postrádal Paulovo soustředění a inteligenci a byl mnohem méně uspokojivý; byl taky přehnaně teatrální, což v Sherlockovi zanechalo pocit, že ho unesl nadržený gauner s potlačovanými sny o herectví. (Sherlock se přestal držet zpátky, když ten chlap potřetí zařval „Líbí se ti to, ty děvko?“, ale jeho štiplavý komentář inspiroval toho blbce jen k tomu, aby mu k Sherlockově zlosti strčil do pusy roubík.) Třetího večera zašel do toho motorkářského baru a skončil s barbarským kolohnátem, který si nejdřív Sherlockova ústa vzal tak drsně, až mu na tváři nadělal modřiny, a pak zcela nepochopitelně přešel k něžnému hlazení a mumlání: „Králíčku ušáčku, králíčku ušáčku.“ Čeho bylo dost, toho bylo příliš, usoudil Sherlock. Za vysoce specifických okolností si trochu drsnější přístup uměl užít, ale nebylo to tak, že by to nějak zvlášť vyhledával. Pořád chtěl ten vibrátor, ale poté co se poohlédl v obchodech, prozíravě usoudil, že ten nákup odloží, až nebude riskovat prohlídku zavazadel na letišti.

Než odjel, skoro se zapomněl podívat na oceán.

**

Irenin dům v Los Angeles měl tutéž profesionálně vkusnou neosobní atmosféru jako její dům v Londýně, ačkoliv zařízený byl víc v kalifornském stylu. Měla tam dokonce i bazén.

„Ty v něm vážně plaveš?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Seděli vzadu na terase, pili gin s tonikem a Irene tvrdila, že se jí z Sherlockova přízvuku stýská po domově.

„Ale ano. Ne tolik jako ze začátku, ale po cvičení je to příjemné. Mám samozřejmě firmu, která se stará o údržbu.“

„Nevěřím, že se ti vážně stýská. Dovedeš si představit, jak je zrovna teď v Londýně?“

Irene se usmála, ale hladce změnila téma. „Čemu nemůžu uvěřit, je, že jsi šel v San Franciscu za tou bandou amatérů. To mě uráží! Jak by ses cítil, kdybych přijela do Londýna a požádala policii, aby mi vyřešili případ?“

„No,“ řekl Sherlock suše, „pokud by policie měla něco, čím bych ti já posloužit nemohl, dokonale v pohodě. V tomto případě to byl penis.“

Irene se rozesmála a Sherlock se na ni zazubil a usrkl si z drinku. Bylo tu vážně hezky; ani jeho to moc domů netáhlo.

„A co máš v plánu teď?“ zeptala se Irene, jako by mu četla myšlenky.

„Nejsem si jistý.“ Sherlock vlastně moc nemyslel na to, co bude, až dorazí do Los Angeles, kde měl od začátku v úmyslu zakončit svoje dobrodružství, ale zatím k návratu do Londýna nebyl připravený. Zadíval se ven na modrou nehybnost bazénu. „Myslel jsem, že bych jel na jih, možná dolů do Mexika, strávit pár dní u moře.“

„No, tady můžeš zůstat, jak dlouho budeš chtít,“ řekla Irene. „Našel jsi svoje věci z Chicaga?“

„Ano. Díky, žes je nechala vyčistit.“

„Není zač… ačkoliv se mi víc líbíš v tomhle. Docela žhavé.“

„Spíš zaprášené.“ Vážně by měl nechat vyčistit i tohle oblečení, ale ještě nebyl ochotný se svých motorkářských věcí vzdát. Nebyly zas v tak hrozném stavu – vždycky po pár dnech trička, spodky i ponožky vyhodil a koupil si nové; bylo to snazší než najít místo, kde by mu to vyprali.

„Och, skoro jsem zapomněla. Před několika dny mi někdo telefonoval, jeden tvůj přítel.“

„John?“

Irene se na něj trochu divně podívala a Sherlock se začervenal; samozřejmě, že to bylo směšné. John měl jeho číslo, mohl kdykoliv volat přímo Sherlockovi; proč by telefonoval Irene? „Ne, Michael Rhodes. Ten basketbalista, víš?“

„Michael! Co chtěl?“

Irene povytáhla obočí. „Ptal se, jestli ses už vrátil do Anglie, a já jsem řekla, že vážně nemám ponětí. Tak mi dal svoje číslo a poprosil, abych ti ho předala, jestli s tebou náhodou budu mluvit, protože by tě rád znovu viděl, kdyby se to dalo zařídit.“

Sherlock na ni chvíli mrkal, dlouze se napil, zadíval se na bazén a zase zpátky. „Proč by mě chtěl znovu vidět? Nenaznačuje to obvykle nějaký zájem o vztah? Michael o vztah _nestojí_.“ Chtěl Sherlock vztah? Zamyslel se a okamžitě tu otázku odsunul stranou.

„Naznačuje to, že tě chce znovu vidět. Já bych z toho zas tak moc neodvozovala. Možná máš přirozený talent pro šukání. Nežádal mě o svolení se s tebou oženit, možná jenom chce něco jako… přátelství s benefity.“ Irene ho pořád pozorně sledovala, ačkoliv nedokázal říct proč.

Sherlock dopil a podíval se na ni. „Tak co mám dělat?“

„A co bys chtěl dělat? Chceš ho vidět?“

Sherlock se nad tím zamyslel a otáčel přitom sklenku v dlaních. Pravda byla, že by Michaela opravdu rád ještě viděl. Michael byl pořád jeho zlatý standard, meta, které všichni ti následující muži v různých ohledech nikdy nedosáhli; z vědeckého hlediska by bylo zajímavé zjistit, jestli je to teď, když má Sherlock o tolik víc zkušeností, pořád ještě pravda. Kromě toho se mu Michael _líbil_ : mnohem víc, než čekal, a mnohem víc, než kterýkoliv z těch dalších, se kterými byl. Udělalo by to za jeho objevitelskou cestou příhodnou tečku, uzavřelo by to kruh, dalo by se říct. „Dobře,“ usoudil. „Dej mi jeho číslo a já nám udělám další drink.“

**

Čerstvě oholený a vysprchovaný stál Sherlock v pokoji pro hosty v Irenině domě a oblékal se do svého čistého černého obleku. Pak se zkontroloval v zrcadle, chvíli uvažoval, sundal si sako a kalhoty a místo nich si vzal džíny a koženou bundu.

Michael bydlel blíž centru města než Irene, v ohrazené komunitě drahých městských domů i soukromých domků. Sherlock pomalu projížděl tichou ulici a díval se po číslech, dokud nenašel to správné. Michael byl venku ze dveří, ještě než Sherlock zhasl motor. „Ty sis pořídil motorku? To je ta, na který jsi projel celou zemi? Nech mě se podívat! Hej, ty ses ostříhal!“

„Kvůli helmě,“ vysvětlil Sherlock a roztřásl si vlasy. Chvíli stáli nad motocyklem, mluvili o motorech a Sherlock vytáhl víno. Nechal ho v tašce, aby to nevypadalo tak moc jako rande, kdyby se náhodou dívali sousedi.

„Tak pojď dál,“ zval ho Michael a vedl ho dovnitř. Když se za nimi zavřely dveře, otočil se rozzářeně k Sherlockovi a řekl: „Je vážně skvělý tě zas vidět.“

„Ano,“ souhlasil Sherlock a snažil se zůstat netečný, ale cítil, jak se mu do tváře dere bláznivý úsměv, a pak už se líbali. Sherlock už zapomněl, jak veliký Michael je – bylo to jako nechat se líbat neobyčejně něžným zemětřesením – ale Michaelovy dovednosti si zapamatoval dobře. Michael byl pořád v líbání ten nejlepší, s jakým kdy Sherlock byl, a on teď už měl dost zkušeností, aby rozpoznal i vzrušené mrazení z přitažlivosti.

Líbali se, dokud Sherlock nezačal být tak rozptýlený, že upustil víno. Dopadlo na podlahu s měkkým žuchnutím a oni se od sebe s leknutím odtrhli. „Radši bychom měli přestat,“ řekl Michael a uhladil Sherlockovi velkou rukou rozcuchané vlasy. „Nebo se k večeři ani nedostaneme a já jsem pro tebe udělal svýho speciálního lososa.“

„Tohle se k lososovi nehodí,“ usoudil Sherlock s lítostí a vytáhl víno. Byla to stejná značka, jakou pili v Chicagu.

 „Ty sis to zapamatoval,“ změkla Michalovi tvář zase v tom oddaném úsměvu, a pak nad sebou zavrtěl hlavou. „Zatraceně, o kom to tu mluvím? Samo, že sis to zapamatoval. Mám k večeři láhev bílého a tohle si dáme potom – můžeme zavolat Ubera, nebo je tu spousta pokojů, pokud bys tu chtěl zůstat přes noc.“

**

Michaelův losos byl jednoduchý, ale dokonale připravený, a udělal k němu i salát a chřest. Povídali si o Los Angeles a místech, kam se Sherlock dostal na svých cestách, a potom, když už byli u druhé láhve vína, i o jeho barvitějších dobrodružstvích.

„Králíčku ušáčku,“ opakoval Michael. Byl smíchy bez sebe, ruku si tiskl k ústům a slzely mu oči. „Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne. To byl běloch, ten chlápek, že? Ne. Jestli si z tebe někdo má udělat svýho bílýho králíčka ušáčka, budu to já.“

„Asi začnu na Grindru novou kategorii,“ prohlásil Sherlock. „Bílý králík.“

„Kterej třepetá tím hebkým ocáskem z bílý vaty,“ řekl Michael a Sherlock musel položit sklenici, protože se tak strašně smál. „Myslel jsem na ten bílej ocásek,“ přiznal Michael. Napřáhl paži, vzal Sherlocka za ruku a zatáhl; Sherlock se ochotně podvolil a Michael mu přejel rukama dolů po zádech a přes zadek, stiskl a Sherlock zapomněl na všecko, kromě touhy dostat se z těch šatů a mít Michaelovy ruce na nahé kůži, teď _hned_. „Myslel jsem na něj docela dost.“

To líbání předtím bylo hezké, ale teď to bylo úplně jiné, hlubší a mnohem bezhlavější. Michaelovy ruce nezůstaly korektně v Sherlockově pase, ale přesunuly se níž, ohmatávaly a tiskly a hladily, a Sherlockovy zase vklouzly Michalovi pod košili, aby se nabažily jeho pevných a hladkých zad.

Michael zasténal a odtrhl se od Sherlockova lalůčku, kterému zrovna věnoval péči, aby mu vydechl do ucha: „Tady někdo trénoval.“

„To není všechno, co jsem procvičoval,“ prozradil Sherlock. Neřekl to tak jako obvykle, posměšně a vyzývavě; začínal matně chápat, že s Michaelem upřímnost všechno o hodně vylepší. „Nech mě ti to ukázat.“

Sherlockovi se Michaelova postel, obrovská a s povlečením té nejvyšší kvality, moc líbila. Taky se mu líbilo, co v ní Michael dokázal provádět, obzvláště když zanechal toho opatrného zacházení z jejich prvního styku. V prvním zápalu, když se zbavili šatů a přitiskli se k sobě, se mu skoro nabídl, skoro překročil tu poslední neviditelnou hranici a nechal Michaela, aby si ho vzal, i s tím obrovským penisem a vším, ale nakonec to neudělal. Doopravdy chtěl Michaelovi ukázat, co všechno se o orálech naučil.

„Ach, sladký Ježíši,“ lapal Michael po dechu. „Promiň, porušuju vlastní pravidla, snažím se držet zpátky, ale ty seš prostě -“

Sherlock se odtáhl jen na tak dlouho, aby samolibě řekl: „Jen do toho. Já to zvládnu,“ zase ho polkl a Michael rozhodil ruce, zasténal a zvrátil hlavu vzad. Sherlock trochu podváděl: Michael ležel na zádech, takže bylo snazší kontrolovat, jak hluboko dokáže zajet. I tak byl obrovský a Sherlock byl perfekcionista, takže než Michaela dovedl k bouřlivému hlasitému vrcholu, pěkně ho bolelo hrdlo. Michael nešetřil chválou a ani splátkou a Sherlockův vlastní následný orgasmus byl vysoce uspokojivý, i když mnohem tišší.

Potom oba pár minut leželi celí udýchaní a zpocení, dokud se dost nesebrali, aby se očistili, a pak se Michael po Sherlockovi natáhl a vzal ho do náruče. „Ty víš, že jsem to s tím Uberem vlastně nemyslel vážně, že?“ zamumlal. „Jen jsem nechtěl, aby ses cítil k něčemu nucenej.“

Sherlock přemýšlel, jestli se to stane znovu, tohle objímání; dumal, jestli se mu to pořád bude líbit, když vůbec netoužil zůstat s kýmkoliv z těch, se kterými byl potom. Kupodivu to bylo přesně tak hezké jako poprvé. Hlavu měl přitulenou k Michaelově pevné hrudi, a když Michael mluvil, cítil, jak mu vibruje. „S nikým jiným jsem nikdy nezůstal,“ přiznal. „Nikdy jsem nechtěl.“

„Abych řek pravdu, já taky ne. Už od školy ne.“ Michael byl chvíli zticha. „A ani jsem nikoho nepozval podruhý na rande.“

Sherlock se mu usmál do hrudníku.

„Hodně jsem na tebe myslel,“ řekl Michael tiše. „Ne jenom, však víš, na sex, nebo na tvoje oči nebo zadek nebo co. Ačkoliv i na to jsem myslel. Ale taky na to povídání s tebou. Šel jsem a vyhledal jsem si tě, víš, v  _Guardianu_ , přečet jsem všecko, co o tobě kdy napsali. Člověče,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Byla to všechno pravda?“

„Nevím. Většinu jsem toho nečetl.“ _To byla Johnova práce,_ pomyslel si Sherlock, ale neřekl to. „Nejspíš ano. No, ne to o Janine. Pokaždé si vymyslela jinou historku a nikdo si toho nikdy nevšiml; jen jí dál platili za interview. Pořídila si za to dům.“

„A tobě to nevadilo?“

„Ne.“ Opravdu mu to nevadilo. „Využil jsem ji, takže měla právo na všecko, co z toho dokázala vytřískat, a kromě toho… proč by mi mělo záležet na tom, co si o mně myslí lidi, které ani neznám?“

„Vidíš, to je právě to. Všem ostatním na tom záleží. Ty seš jedinej, koho znám, kdo na to prostě kašle.“

„Většina lidí si nemyslí, že je to výhoda,“ řekl Sherlock suše.

„Přesto.“ Michael nepřítomně hladil Sherlocka po vlasech a Sherlock zavřel oči. „Chci být taky takovej. Jako ty. Teda, nechci být tebou, chci být _sám sebou_.“

„Mhm.“ Sherlock si vlastně nebyl jistý, jestli by měl něčím k téhle konverzaci přispět, a tak se rozhodl jen neurčitě přitakat.

Michael se nadechl. „Když jsem jí volal, tý tvý známý, ptal jsem se, jestli tě může sehnat. Nebylo to jenom proto, že jsem tě chtěl znova vidět, ačkoliv to jsem vážně chtěl. Hodně. Ale nebyl to jedinej důvod.“

 Sherlock otevřel oči a zvedl hlavu, aby viděl Michaelovi do obličeje. „A co byl ten druhý?“

Michael zpevnil objetí. „Chci si tě najmout.“


	5. Na prahu

„Mluvil jsem s právničkou, o tom, jak jsi říkal, že potřebujeme místního vyšetřovatele,“ oznámil Michael a nepříliš pohodlně se snažil uvelebit na sedadle – dokonce ani v první třídě se do nich úplně nevešel. „Už na tom dělá. Její firma má chlápka, kterej je penzionovanej zástupce šerifa a má přístup k policejním záznamům a tak. Bude dneska na tý schůzce.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Sherlock. Oknem sledoval, jak se letadlo naklání a hladce se nad Los Angeles otáčí. „Měl by sis uvědomit… že se možná dozvíme věci, které před tebou tajili, tehdy v minulosti. Věci, které možná nebudeš chtít slyšet.“

„Jo,“ řekl Michael. Hlas měl klidný. „Už jsem na to myslel.“

Sherlock kývl; vážně už nebylo, co by k tomu mohl dodat. Díval se z okna, jak se stočili ke slunci a zamířili na východ, zpátky tam, odkud přijel.

**

Michael mu potom tu historii vyprávěl tichým šeptem potmě, když si leželi v náručí.

„Když mi bylo patnáct, můj otec šel do vězení za vraždu. Mohl přijmout dohodu o přiznání viny a teď už by byl venku, ale on se zapřísahal, že je nevinný, takže na to nechtěl přistoupit. O co šlo: v Price Hill zastřelili řidiče zmrzlinářskýho vozu. V Price Hill bydlí převážně běloši, ale není to moc dobrá čtvrť… nevím, jestli máte v Anglii bělošskou chátru, ale přesně tohle to bylo. A zmrzlinář v Price Hill, to je spíš tak, že má v auťáku místo zmrzliny jen hromadu drog. No, takže ho někdo střelil, černoch, a policie usoudila, že buď se zvrhl nějakej kšeft s drogama, nebo šlo o loupež. Soused, kterej slyšel střelbu a zavolal policii, se díval z okna a viděl, jak nějakej černoch utíká přes ulici a vbíhá do budovy. Policajti se tam myslím dostali docela rychle, a když se světly a sirénami dorazili, zrovna vybíhal černoch ze zadního vchodu toho samýho baráku. To byl můj táta. Přísahal pořád dokola, že to neudělal, ale nechtěl říct, co v tom domě dělal – mám dojem, že si myslel, že nebude muset, když nemají žádný důkazy, ale policie usoudila, že mají všechno, co potřebujou, a nepustili ho, vzali ho do vazby a k výslechu. Takže nakonec přišel k rozumu a požádal o právníka; přivedli mu kohosi z úřadu veřejnýho obhájce a můj táta tomu právníkovi řek, že byl za svou přítelkyní. Za svou bílou přítelkyní. Že to proto to nechtěl vysvětlovat.“ Michael si ztěžka povzdechl. „Moje máma byla… Byli manželé už dlouho a myslím, že jí předtím nikdy v životě nezahnul. Tak zuřila, že jí bylo úplně jedno, jestli toho chlapa zabil nebo ne; podle ní si už tak zasloužil jít za mříže. Chtěla se s náma přestěhovat rovnou zpátky do Chicaga, odkud pocházela, ale, však víš, já měl to stýpko…“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Vždycky nás dávala na první místo, víš? A tak jsme zůstali. Museli jsme se odstěhovat z domu a všecko. Právě jsem nastoupil na St. X a neřekl jsem nikomu ani slovo… už tak bylo špatný, že nemám tátu; nechtěl jsem, aby každej věděl, že je ve vězení. Kdybych chodil kolem a tvrdil, že je nevinnej, to by bylo ještě horší. Měl jsem na něj skoro stejnej vztek jako máma. Strejda mě za ním párkrát vzal na návštěvu, potom co ho přesunuli do věznice blíž k domovu, ale když jsem vypadl na vejšku a máma se přestěhovala do Chicaga… Nebyl jsem za ním nejmíň tak tři nebo čtyři roky. Ale potom, co jsem byl s tebou, jsem hodně přemejšlel. A vážně si nemyslím, že to udělal. Volal jsem mámě – už je to za ní, víš, znovu se vdala a tak – a ona řekla, že si to taky nemyslí, hluboko uvnitř ne.“

Sherlock poslouchal a myslel si, že opravdu s chvályhodnou trpělivostí, ale teď, když se konečně zdálo, že to Michael dopověděl do konce, zeptal se: „Ale co ta přítelkyně? Předpokládám, že mu poskytla alibi?“

„Neposkytla mu vůbec nic. Zmizela. O něco pozdějc se přišlo na to, že je mrtvá.“

Sherlock už se připravoval Michaela co nejjemněji odmítnout, ale po tomhle se všechny jeho instinkty naježily, jako když spící psi zaslechnou lovecký roh. _„Cože?“_

„Byla mrtvá. To nijak nepomohlo; z tohohle mýho tátu obvinit nemohli, ale všichni si mysleli, že v tom určitě bude mít prsty, že ji možná nechal zabít svejma drogovejma kumpánama, aby nemohla mluvit.“ Teď se poprvé v Michaelově hlasu ozval hořký tón. „Jenomže můj táta _neměl_ drogový kumpány. Ani vůbec žádný kriminálníky, nic takovýho. Byl to elektrikář. Celej můj život pracoval u General Electrics. Ale myslím, že na ničem z toho nezáleželo; jediný, na čem sešlo, bylo, že to byl černoch, kterej utíkal pryč.“

Michaelovo prohlášení o nepravděpodobnosti otcovy kriminality Sherlocka vůbec nezajímalo, ale ta mrtvá přítelkyně… Mrtvá přítelkyně znamenala, že ji někdo zabil, a to zase naznačovalo…

„Dobře,“ řekl. „Já ten případ beru.“

**

Když přistáli, Sherlock se postaral o zavazadla, Michael najal to největší dostupné SUV a pak se vydali za řeku do Cincinnati. Byli tam brzy, a tak si Michael dal časný oběd a Sherlock kávu. Pak šli na schůzku s neobyčejně drahou právničkou, kterou Michael najal, aby zastupovala jeho otce.

Jméno právničky znělo Lauren Aronsenová. Byla dokonce i ve svých drahých ručně šitých lodičkách na dvanácticentimetrových podpatcích pozoruhodně malá, což by ale nebylo tak znatelné, kdyby nebyl Michael tak neobyčejně vysoký. V konferenční místnosti byli ještě další tři lidé: nervózní mladý idiot, což byl zcela jasně nějaký nevýznamný poskok; muž ve středním věku, který nemohl vypadat víc jako policista, ani kdyby blýskal odznakem – očividně ten vyšetřovatel – a drobný penzista v nažehleném trojdílném obleku, kterého Sherlock vůbec nebyl schopný nijak zařadit.

„Pane Rhodesi, je mi potěšením,“ řekla Aronsenová briskně. Zdálo se, že jí ani v nejmenším nepřekáží, že se musí pořádně zaklonit, aby se na svého klienta podívala. „Tohle je Joe McGinty, náš vyšetřovatel, a nevím, jestli si pamatujete Phila Schneidera -“

„Pane Schneidere, ale jistě,“ řekl Michael vřele a sehnul se, aby podal starouškovi ruku. „Vy jste byl otcův obhájce. Vzpomínám si, jak jste k nám chodíval.“

„A já si vzpomínám, že jste byl obr už tehdy,“ odpověděl rozzářeně Schneider. „Vy i vaše sestra, oba! A jak jste byli bystří! Michael chodil na St. X,“ řekl McGintymu. „Jak se daří vaší rodině?“

„Výborně, děkuju, moje matka teď žije v Chicagu. Mariah z nás byla ta chytřejší, šla na Wallnut Hills; mohl jsem jí studia platit, ale ona dostala od státu Ohio stipendium v plné výši. Loni v létě se vdala, a s tím jsem jí pomohl.“

Sherlock už začínal být netrpělivý, ale to Aronsenová naštěstí taky. „Phil šel před pár lety do penze, ale známe se spolu z úřadu veřejného obhájce, takže když jsem viděla jeho jméno, zavolala jsem mu, abych zjistila, co mi může říct, a on se nabídl, že se sem dostaví.“ Ukázala na stůl a potom, když si zřejmě poprvé všimla Sherlocka – chodit s přerostlou superstar místo s prťavým vojenským doktorem z něj udělalo nejspíš méně postřehnutelnou osobu – k němu napřáhla ruku s dokonalou manikúrou: „A vy jste ten Rhodesův vyšetřovatel, předpokládám.“

„Sherlock Holmes,“ představil se; její snahu o „pojďme-s-tím-sakra-někam-pohnout“ kvitoval s uspokojením.

„Dobře, dá si někdo něco? Kávu? Tak tedy začněme.“

„Tohle je složka z původního vyšetřování,“ řekl McGinty, když se všichni usadili. „Taky tu máme přepis z procesu -“

„- který je mnohem tenčí, než by vůbec měl být,“ zavrtěl hlavou Schneider. „Řeknu vám, pane Rhodesi, byl jsem obhájcem dlouhou, velmi dlouhou dobu a neměl jsem mnoho klientů, u kterých bych si byl tak jistý nevinou, jako u vašeho otce. Byla to fraška. Nikdy jsem na to nezapomněl. To proto jsem tak rád přišel, když mi Lauren zavolala.“

„Toho si cením, pane.“

Sherlock začínal mít nepříjemný pocit, že se Phil Schneider chystá strávit celé odpoledne vzpomínáním, ale McGinty taky nebyl z těch, kdo by se tak snadno vzdávali slova. „Každopádně tu policejní složku je trochu snazší sledovat. Takže. Třiadvacátého března 2001, 23:23. Na lince 911 přijali hovor od pana Walace Stegmana, který slyšel před svým domem v Lower Price Hill výstřely. Pan Stegman se během hovoru s dispečerem díval z předního okna a hlásil, že vidí, jak od zmrzlinářského vozu utíká do budovy naproti přes ulici nějaký muž. Byl schopen sdělit číslo domu i popis toho běžícího muže, kterého popsal jako „černého, mohutného a ‚pěkně rychlého‘“. Na hlavní o pár bloků dál parkoval hlídkový vůz, který sledoval řidiče, odcházející z barů, a ten dorazil na scénu ve 23:27. Posádka vystoupila z auta a přiblížila se ke zmrzlinářskému vozu, kde našla tělo Levona Singletona, 24letého, který byl dvakrát střelen do hlavy. Pistole, o níž se prokázalo, že byla vražednou zbraní, se také našla na místě činu; ležela na ulici vedle vozu. Jeden z policistů se vrátil do auta, aby zavolal posily. Zezadu z budovy uslyšel nějaký lomoz, který rozpoznal jako zvuk někoho, kdo sestupuje po požárním schodišti, a tak oběhl dům a uviděl afroamerického muže, jak seskakuje z požárního schodiště a tryskem utíká od domu pryč. Policista toho muže zatkl. Jak všichni víme, byl to Darnell Rhodes. Později pana Rhodese Wallace Stegman identifikoval jako muže, kterého viděl utíkat k budově.“

„Což bylo směšné,“ prohlásil Schneider. „Pan Stegman zahlédl toho utíkajícího muže jenom zezadu; pana Rhodese viděl, když ho kolem budovy vedli k výjezdovému autu.“

„Dodejme, že pan Rhodes je vysoký šest stop a tři palce a docela štíhlý, zatímco muže, kterého pan Stegman viděl, popisoval jako ‚mohutného‘, ne vysokého; taky mu tehdy bylo dvaačtyřicet a snadno ho chytili, takže nebyl ‚pěkně rychlý‘,“ dodala Aronsenová břitce.

„Pan Rhodes se bránil, že je nevinný, a prohlásil, že šel zadem jen proto, že viděl světla a slyšel sirény a bál se, že ho zadrží na místě činu jako svědka, a on se potřeboval dostat domů. Policie ho zajistila v autě, aby počkal na výslech.“

„Moment,“ přerušil ho Sherlock. „Byly na zbrani jeho otisky prstů?“

„Ne,“ řekl Schneider.

„Měl na rukou rukavice, když ho chytili?“

„Ne,“ zopakoval Schneider.

„Našly se na zbrani nějaké jiné otisky prstů?“

„Ano, ale neshodovaly se s těmi pana Rhodese, ani s žádnými jinými z databáze.“

„Našly se někdy někde alespoň nějaké rukavice?“

„Ne.“

Sherlock mu věnoval pohled, jasně vyjadřující _A vy jste ho z toho ani tak nedokázal dostat?_ , který mu Schneider vrátil i s úroky: „Já vím, jasné? Jak jsem řekl, byla to fraška.“

„Přijely policejní posily, dorazili detektivové, důstojníci ohradili dům i ulici,“ pokračoval McGinty. „Zkrátka a dobře: dům byl stavěný tak, že v každém patře byly čtyři byty – dva situované do ulice a dva dozadu do dvora. Vpředu v přízemí byl jeden nájemník v práci a v druhém bytě slyšeli jak výstřely, tak kroky utíkající po schodišti uprostřed budovy. Zoran a Marija Radojovicovi. Vlastně volali na 911 jen chvíli po panu Stegmanovi, hlásili, že se obávají, že v jejich domě se schovává nějaký střelec. V zadních bytech v přízemí neslyšeli nic. V patře vpředu vpravo – to byla Deana Clarková – řekla policii, že se dívala na televizi a neslyšela nic. V bytě vlevo bydlela Kelly Lewisová a ta prohlásila, že slyšela výstřely, pak někdo utíkal po schodech a pak o pár minut později někdo běžel po chodbě směrem k požárnímu schodišti. V zadních bytech spali a výstřely neslyšeli, ale jedna z nich, Edith Chesterová, si myslela, že slyšela na požárním schodišti otvírat okno.“

„Proč slečna Lewisová nezavolala policii?“ zeptal se Sherlock.

McGinty přikývl. „Tvrdila, že byla vyděšená; zamkla dveře, přitiskla se k nim a poslouchala, co se děje; telefon měla vedle v pokoji. Kdyby utíkal dolů, chystala se zavolat, ale on běžel dozadu, a než se stačila dostat k telefonu, už uslyšela sirény.“

„Chudák pan Rhodes,“ řekl Schneider, „pořád si myslel, že bude v tu chvíli, kdy si policie uvědomí, že není ten pravý, propuštěn, ale to se samozřejmě nestalo; a nakonec ho detektivové vzali na stanici, kde si konečně uvědomil, že ho nenechají běžet, a požádal o právníka. A tady jsem do toho vstoupil já. Řekl mi o slečně Clarkové a mně se podařilo ho přesvědčit, aby celou tu historii pověděl detektivům.“

Sherlock povytáhl obočí.

„Podle jeho výpovědi,“ pokračoval McGinty, „měl pan Rhodes schůzku místního spolku, což bylo potvrzeno vícero svědky. Místo aby šel poté se svými přáteli do baru, jel do Price Hill a zaparkoval za rohem řečené ulice na parkovišti u supermarketu. Záznam z bezpečnostní kamery potvrdil, že tam opravdu zaparkoval přibližně v udaném čase. Pan Rhodes uvedl, že se právě chystal opustit byt slečny Clarkové, když uslyšel výstřely, ačkoliv si nebyl jistý, jestli pak někoho slyšel běžet po schodech. Bál se, že by policie zjistila jeho jméno a jeho žena by tak přišla na to, kde byl, a tak se rozhodl utéct zadem.“

„Policie se přirozeně vrátila, aby si znovu promluvila s Deanou Clarkovou,“ řekl Schneider. „Ale ona tam nebyla a nebyla ani v práci. Usoudili, ne zcela bezdůvodně, že utekla, aby se nenechala při něčem přistihnout. Ve skutečnosti její matka následující den nahlásila, že ji pohřešuje, ale nikdo si to nedal dohromady, dokud o pár dní později nebylo nalezeno její tělo.“

„Za supermarketem,“ prohlásil McGinty. „Jiným. Průstřel lebky. Nikdy to nebylo vyřešeno.“

„Příhodné, opravdu,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.

„Její byt byl podroben pečlivé prohlídce a nenašly se ani drogy, ani větší množství peněz, a tak se usoudilo, že ji odstranili ze stejných důvodů jako Levona Singletona, ať už to bylo cokoliv. A udělali to buď v zájmu pana Rhodese, aby ten důvod utajili, nebo naopak aby ho podrazili a postaral se o ni někdo jiný.“

„A za tohle ho odsoudili?“ podivil se Sherlock. „Není tu absolutně žádný důkaz, který by ho s tou střelbou spojoval!“

„Ani ťuk,“ souhlasila Aronsenová. „Ale naneštěstí měl záznam.“

„Cože?“ vzhlédl překvapeně Michael. „Můj táta nikdy…“

Schneider ho poplácal po rameni. „To bylo předtím, než ses narodil. V roce 1983. Tvého otce sebrali za rvačku v baru a měl u sebe nějaké drogy, a tak byl zatčen za napadení a vlastnictví drog.“

„1983,“ povzdechl si Michael a promnul si čelo prsty. „Darnell Junior.“

„Pan Rhodes a jeho žena toho roku ztratili miminko, syna,“ vysvětlil Schneider ostatním. „Pan Rhodes se potýkal s vinou a hněvem a soud přistoupil na podmínku, kterou poctivě dodržoval, a dokonce navštěvoval poradenskou skupinu jako součást programu na zvládání hněvu.“

„Už nikdy neměl žádné problémy, tím jsem si dost jistý,“ řekl Michael. Schneider si vzdychl a Michael se zeptal: „Co ještě?“

„Pár měsíců před Singletonovou vraždou byla přivolána policejní hlídka pro domácí rušení pořádku,“ pronesl McGinty. „Nikdo nevznesl žádné obvinění.“

Michael pár vteřin zíral a pak řekl: „Vy myslíte tehdy, když se pohádal se mnou? Ale to nic nebylo! Policajti přišli ke dveřím, chvíli s ním mluvili a zase odjeli. Nebylo to, jako že by mlátil moji mámu nebo tak něco. Jenom na mě řval kvůli nějaký pitomosti, co jsem proved, když jsem byl teenager.“

„Přesto,“ odtušil Schneider. „My víme, že váš otec byl těžce pracující, poctivý muž, který v životě obrátil list a byl oddaný své rodině, ale to, jak to viděla porota, bylo…“

„Špatné,“ řekl Michael. Sherlock věděl, že má zlost, ačkoliv Michaelova tvář a hlas byly stejně klidné jako vždycky. „Miloval nás, miloval moji matku. Litoval, že ji podvedl, říkal mi to pokaždý, co jsem ho viděl.“ Michael se poprvé podíval na Sherlocka. „Neudělal to,“ prohlásil a Sherlock v jeho hlase zaslechl ten nejnepatrnější záchvěv nejistoty.

Pro Sherlocka ovšem žádná nejistota neexistovala. „Jistěže to neudělal,“ řekl Michaelovi. „A já hodlám přijít na to, kdo to byl.“

**

Aronsenová zařídila, aby mohli dalšího rána navštívit Michaelova otce ve Warrenově nápravném zařízení. Nabídla jim, že je vyzvedne, ale Michael odmítl s vysvětlením, že bude odtamtud muset jet přímo na letiště, aby chytil let do Toronta.

„A kromě toho jezdíte Priusem,“ dodal Sherlock. „Do toho by se Michael nevešel.“

Aronsenová vypadala překvapeně, ale McGinty řekl Michaelovi: „Přemýšlel jsem, jak to zvládnete, být tady uprostřed sezóny. Hrál jste včera večer, že?“

„Jo, u nás doma. Mám štěstí, nevadilo jim, že si na dnešek beru volno z osobních důvodů, pokud to zvládnu zpátky do zítřka odpoledne, ale potom hrajeme v Bostonu. A tak tu místo sebe nechám Sherlocka.“

„Žádný problém,“ odpověděl McGinty a sevřel Sherlockovi ruku pevným mužným stiskem. „Zítra na shledanou.“

Ten bezvýznamný mladík jim pomohl odnést složky s případem dolů do jejich auta a pak odjeli Michael se Sherlockem do hotelu – který byl celé dva bloky daleko; trvalo jim déle dostat se z parkovací garáže, než tam dojet – a potom šli na večeři. Sherlock by býval dal přednost pustit se rovnou do práce na případu, ale Michael trval na jídle.

„Tak co si o tom myslíš?“ zeptal se Michael, když skončil s úsměvy a podepisováním a restaurace se konečně uklidnila a nechala je o samotě.

„Aronsenová je dobrá,“ prohlásil Sherlock. „Ať tě k ní nasměroval, kdo chtěl, věděl, co dělá. Nikdy nechtěla odejít z úřadu veřejného obhájce, ale její manžel je přísně věřící a chtěl, aby jejich synové chodili na církevní školu, která je drahá… tohle je její vysněný případ, justiční omyl a přitom klient, který si opravdu může dovolit zaplatit. McGinty je přesně ten typ, který by tvého otce strčil rovnou za mříže: žádná představivost, přehnaně závislý na tom, o čem věří, že je moudrost získaná zkušenostmi, ale ve skutečnosti je to úzkoprsá předpojatost. To je v pořádku. Většina policajtů je tak trochu jako on a já jsem dost zvyklý s nimi vycházet; je to snadné, pokud jim přenecháš všechnu slávu.“

Michael se zubil, jeho ten den první opravdu upřímný úsměv. „Jak to děláš?  Udělej to ještě. Pověz mi něco o těch lidech tady.“

Sherlock poslechl, ale nezacházel příliš do detailů; upřímně přiznal, že je toho hodně, co mimo rodnou hroudu nedokáže tak snadno rozluštit.  Byl taky… moudřejší? lepší?… dost na to, aby byl laskavý, místo aby se soustředil pouze na to, aby se předváděl: například se nezmínil o páru, který měl očividně mimomanželský románek.

Michael zavrtěl hlavou, pořád ještě s úsměvem, ale ten mu pak povadl a on sklopil pohled na svůj talíř. „Ta věc, o které mluvili,“ přiznal. „Když přišla ta policie, víš? To bylo kvůli mně. Máma mě načapala, jak koukám na nějaký porno. Kdyby to byly holky, asi by se o tom tátovi ani nezmínila – možná by mě zpohlavkovala sama, i když jsem byl dvakrát větší než ona – ale, víš, byli to chlapi, a…“ Znovu zvedl pohled a v očích měl bolest. „Myslel jsem, že mě táta zabije. Nevěděl jsem, co si o mně bude myslet, jestli na to někdy přijde. Moje sestra to ví, je bezva, vždycky mě podržela. Myslím, že máma taky, ale nikdy jsme o tom nemluvili. Ty jsou v pohodě. Ale táta…“ znovu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ani nevím, proč mi na tom vůbec záleží. Tvoje rodina o tom ví?“

„Těžko,“ řekl Sherlock. „Nejsme si zrovna blízcí.“

Michael naklonil hlavu. „Ty o nich nikdy nemluvíš, že? Povíš mi o nich?“

„Rozhodně ne. Věř mi, nechtěl bys to vědět.“

„Můj táta je ve vězení!“

„To moje sestra taky,“ přiznal Sherlock. „Už od svých pěti let. A můj bratr jednou úmyslně rozpoutal válku. Jsem proti nim žabař.“

Michael zamrkal. „Sakra! Na rodiče se tě radši ani nezeptám.“

„Radši ne,“ souhlasil Sherlock.

**

Michael měl zarezervované dva hotelové pokoje, samozřejmě, ale Sherlock na to, kdo kde vlastně bude spát, ani nepomyslel, dokud nebyli ve výtahu a Michael neřekl: „Zastav se na chvilku v mém pokoji.“

Když se za nimi zavřely dveře, Michael se opřel o zeď a řekl: „Podívej… já vím, že potřebuješ dnes večer pracovat. Musíš se na to soustředit; já to respektuju. Ale jestli se sem chceš vrátit, až s tím skončíš…“ Vytáhl z kapsy kartu od pokoje a podal ji Sherlockovi. „Je mi fuk, jestli bude pozdě. Nežádám o nic, jen s tebou prostě rád spím.“

Sherlock váhavě sevřel kartu v ruce. „Budu pracovat hodně dlouho.“

„Potřebuješ pomoct?“

„Ne, radši pracuju sám.“ Tohle samozřejmě nebyla pravda, ne vždy, ale Michael nebyl John; nikdo nebyl John.

„Oukej.“ Michael se dotkl špičkami prstů Sherlockovy tváře a Sherlock zvedl obličej a políbil ho. Byl to pouhý polibek na dobrou noc, nebo podle Sherlocka alespoň pro Michaela, ale přesto mu to zažehlo v klíně plamen, a tak se odtrhl, hned jak mohl.

„Tak do práce,“ usmál se Michael a žertem ho plácl přes zadek.

Když Sherlock vešel do vlastního pokoje, zachytil v zrcadle na dveřích šatníku svůj vlastní odraz a překvapeně se zastavil. Od krku dolů vypadal stejně jako po většinu svého dospělého života: zbroj černého obleku detektiva konzultanta, nedotčeného a nedotknutelného. Ale vlasy měl nakrátko a tvář opálenou a ošlehanou, obličej muže, který na motorce projel přes hory a pouště a bouře, který měl sex s náhodnými cizinci, který fantazíroval o tom, jak si nechá chlapa vyvrcholit do krku.

Sherlock na sebe zíral a cítil se mírně dezorientovaný. Ty dvě části k sobě nějak neseděly. Nevypadal jako celistvá lidská bytost, ještě ne: vypadal jako boty, každá z jiného páru.

Dobře; tohle je starost na jiný den, usoudil Sherlock, odvrátil se a hodil sako přes židli. Právě teď měl případ.

**

Sherlock se velmi tvrdě naučil, že hotely mají tendenci nesouhlasit s tím, aby jim hosté polepili poznámkami k případům celou zeď, a tak z postele královských rozměrů shodil polštáře a využil místo toho ji. Když skončil, už svítalo a postel byla skoro úplně zavalená papíry, a tak si zavolal o druhou deku a spal na podlaze. Na Michaelův klíč si ani nevzpomněl.

**

Warrenovo nápravné zařízení bylo asi hodinu na sever od centra Cincinnati. Michael znal cestu – bylo to přímo po I-75 – a tak Sherlock nemusel navigovat; seděl opřený se svou kávou a nechal Michaela, aby mu ukazoval místní pamětihodnosti: Fountain Square, nádraží ve stylu art deco, místo, kde tehdy bydlel, pobočku General Electrics, kde kdysi pracoval jeho otec. Město pomalu ustoupilo táhnoucímu se předměstí a konečně, když sjeli z dálnice, venkovským polím a pastvinám. Vězení samotné, s vysokými zdmi a světly a celkovou estetikou trestanecké ošklivosti, bylo snadné poznat. Michael vypnul motor a oba chvíli jen tak seděli a dívali se na ně.

„Je tvoje sestra vážně ve vězení?“ zeptal se Michael, aniž by se na něj podíval.

Sherlock kývl. „Je v ultrazabezpečeném zařízení pro vysoce nebezpečné zločince. Je skoro celé pod zemí a k návštěvě je potřeba vládní povolení. Všechna vězení jsou nepříjemná.“ Otevřel dveře. „Tak pojďme tvého otce dostat ven.“

**

Aronsenová a McGinty na ně čekali v návštěvnické místnosti. Když si potřásli rukama, Michael řekl: „Myslel jsem – možná by bylo nejlepší, kdybych šel napřed, trochu ho připravil a odbyl si osobní záležitosti, a pak vypadnu a nechám vás ostatní, abyste se pustili do práce.“

Sherlockovi to připadalo jako dobrý nápad – byl netrpělivý začít, ale kdyby tam musel sedět během těch „osobních záležitostí“, byl by ještě netrpělivější – ale Aronsenová řekla: „Nevím, jestli nám pak bez vás dovolí…“

„Dejte mi chvilku,“ prohlásil Michael a přistoupil ke strážnému. Strážný, jak si Sherlock povšiml, stejně jako si automaticky všímal všeho, byl rozvedený, měl dva syny, velkého psa a náročnou milenku a zíral na Michaela s mírně spadlou bradou už od chvíle, co vešel. A skutečně, během pár minut se strážný na Michaela usmíval a přikyvoval. Michael mu evidentně napsal dva autogramy a potom ještě jeden pro druhého strážného, a pak s nonšalantním mávnutím na ostatní za sebou prošel dveřmi do hovorny.

„Páni,“ řekla Aronsenová trochu závistivě. „Kéž bych tohle dokázala taky.“

„Má v plánu jít na práva, až skončí v NBA,“ oznámil jí Sherlock. „Možná si ho budete moct najmout.“

„Vážně? Pro nás by nechtěl pracovat. Lidi jdou k Taftovi, aby si vydělali; on už peníze _má_. Vsadila bych se, že bude dělat občanské právo nebo něco takového.“

„To je nejspíš pravda,“ souhlasil Sherlock. „Možná byste vy mohla pracovat pro něj.“

„To nezní špatně,“ pronesla Aronsenová zamyšleně.

Michael se vrátil o patnáct minut později. Sherlock si ho všiml ve skleněné výplni dveří; měl hlavu dole a vypadal trochu schlíple, ale když prošel k nim, byl vzpřímený a usmíval se, svoji osobnost superstar zase pevně na místě. „Oukej,“ řekl Aronsenové. „Je celý váš.“ Kývl hlavou a Sherlock s ním poodešel ke dveřím.

Michael zastavil kousek od východu a zlehka se dotkl Sherlockovy paže. „Večer ti zavolám, ano?“

Sherlock k němu vzhlédl a spatřil, jak strašně se Michaelovi nechce odejít; taky viděl, že zároveň netouží po ničem víc, než aby spolu jednoduše vyšli ven, jeli někam daleko od všeho, kde jedinou pravdou, na které bude záležet, bude ta mezi jejich těly.

Pevně se zadíval Michaelovi do očí, vědom si McGintyho zvědavého pohledu, který na ně upíral. „Před tvým zítřejším zápasem to budu mít vyřešené.“

To Michaela přimělo k úsměvu. „Říkáš mi, abych se soustředil na hru?“

„Oba máme práci, které se musíme věnovat.“ Sherlock mihl očima zpátky k Aronsenové, připomnělo mu to, že čas běží. „Promluvíme si večer.“

„Oukej.“ Michael mu znovu krátce stiskl paži a pak ho pustil. Když se za ním zavřely dveře, Sherlock už byl v půli cesty zpátky k ostatním.

**

Darnellovi Rhodesovi bylo šedesát, ale vypadal starší, tvář měl vrásčitou a oči mírně zarudlé – zřejmě následek poněkud emocionálního setkání se synem. Ale záda měl rovná jak pravítko a pohled jasný, takže kdyby měl Sherlock ještě jakékoliv pochyby o jeho nevině, vypařily by se.

„Pane Rhodesi, já jsem Laura Aronsenová,“ řekla Aronsenová briskně. „Váš syn si mě najal, abych znovu otevřela váš případ. Musím vám sdělit, že jsem pročesala zápis z procesu vážně hustým hřebenem a je neprůstřelný – není tu podklad pro legální námitku. Takže než začneme, jen si chci být jistá: je tu vůbec něco, na co byste si mohl vzpomenout, co nevyšlo najevo u soudu? Cokoliv, co jste se mohl později dozvědět nebo jste si vzpomněl na něco, co by se toho týkalo?“

„Jen to, že jsem to neudělal,“ řekl Rhodes. „Já jsem toho muže nezabil.“

Aronsenová přikývla. „V tom případě bude naší nejlepší možností zjistit, kdo ano. A zde do toho vstupují tito dva pánové. Toto jsou Joe McGinty a Sherlock Holmes; povedou zbrusu nové vyšetřování.“

  Rhodes chvíli na Sherlocka upíral pohled. Michael se o něm musel zmínit, ačkoliv Sherlock neměl ponětí, v jakém kontextu. „Rád odpovím na každou otázku, jakou by kdokoliv z vás mohl mít.“

Slova se ujal McGinty, což Sherlockovi vyhovovalo. „Pane Rhodesi, můžete nás provést nocí, kdy se stala ta vražda? Jen nám prostě řekněte vlastními slovy, co se odehrálo.“

 Jak Rhodes procházel sledem událostí, Sherlock poslouchal jen na půl ucha; zjevně to vyprávěl už tolikrát, že příběh plynul hladce, bez čehokoliv nového, čeho by se dalo chytit. Když skončil, McGinty mu položil pár doplňujících otázek, absolutně nic nápaditého, přesně jak měl Sherlock podezření.

„No, myslím, že to mi prozatím stačí,“ řekl McGinty a s výrazem konečnosti zavřel svůj linkovaný notes. „Sherlocku, máte něco vy?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Sherlock a poposedl si dopředu. „Pane Rhodesi, dokážete si vzpomenout, kde byla v ten večer, kdy zemřel Levon Singleton, dcera Deany Clarkové?“ Cítil, jak sebou vedle něj McGinty trochu překvapeně trhl, ale Aronsenová nehnula ani brvou, což ji v jeho očích pozvedlo o příčku výš.

„Její dcera,“ trochu užasle zopakoval Rhodes. „Panebože. Na tu jsem úplně zapomněl. Nikdy jsem se s ní nepotkal, na to si Deana dávala pozor. Obvykle přespávala u sousedů, když jsem tam byl… počkat! Tehdy tu noc tam nebyla, vzpomínám si! To proto jsem tak spěchal! Obvykle chodívala ke Kelly, ale když jsem tehdy přišel, Deana říkala, že tentokrát je její dcera doma, že si ji Kelly nemohla k sobě vzít. Uložila tu holčičku do postele, ale ještě nespala, takže jsme museli zůstat v obýváku, víte, dát si drink a koukat chvíli na telku, dokud neusne. Obvykle bych už byl v jedenáct pryč, ale tu noc jsme se kvůli tomuhle opozdili, a proto jsem měl tak naspěch a šel jsem zadem – věděl jsem, že moje žena už i tak musí přemýšlet, kde vězím. Jak že se jmenovala, Jayla?“

„Jayla Cornettová,“ řekl Sherlock. „Bylo jí osm let.“

Aronsenová si něco zapisovala do notesu. „Je nějaká šance, že by mohla něco vidět nebo slyšet?“

Rhodes sklíčeně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, já jsem ji nikdy neviděl, jak už jsem řekl. Ani nevolala mámu nebo tak něco, potom co jsme slyšeli ty výstřely.  Deana se ujistila, že už spí, než jsme šli dozadu.“

„Nic neslyšela. Tvrdě spala,“ konstatoval Sherlock. „Ale to není důležité. Důležité je, proč tam vůbec byla.“

**

„No, to bylo zajímavé,“ řekla Aronsenová, když byli venku. Ostře Sherlocka provrtávala pohledem, což mu podivně připomnělo Mycrofta. „Nevzpomínám si, že bych ve složce viděla jakoukoliv zmínku o tom, že Deana Clarková měla dceru.“

„Taky že neviděla,“ potvrdil Sherlock. „Není tam o ní zmínka. Ale policie ji vyslýchala, když vyšetřovali vraždu její matky, a vy jste mi dala i tuhle složku. Policie předpokládala, že jsou propojené.“

„Takže si potřebujeme promluvit s Jaylou Cornettovou,“ prohlásil McGinty.

Aronsonová kývla. „Jedete s Joem?“ zeptala se Sherlocka. „Já musím zpátky, dejte mi vědět, co zjistíte.“

„Svezu ho,“ řekl McGinty. „Jen mě nechte zavolat Sheile, a pak pojedeme zpátky do mý kanceláře a uvidíme, co dokáže vyhrabat.“

**

Po čtyřech mílích McGinty sjel z dálnice a zajel na parkoviště před velkým obchodním centrem.

„Vy máte další kancelář?“ zeptal se překvapeně Sherlock. Věděl, že McGinty pracuje mimo právnickou firmu.

„Každý půl míle v širším okolí Cincinnati,“ oznámil McGinty vesele. „Starbucks. Skvělý kafe a wifi zdarma; co víc může vyšetřovatel potřebovat?“

To Sherlockovi, který vždycky nějakou tu kávu bral, připadalo jako dost dobrá filosofie. Než je obsloužili a McGintymu naběhl notebook, už na ně čekal e-mail.

„Není toho moc,“ oznámil, když to prolítl a otočil obrazovku k Sherlockovi. „Žádný zadržení, řidičák čistej, žádný pokuty. Bydlí asi… dvacet minut odsud, ve Forest Parku. Chcete si to tu dopít, nebo si to vezmem s sebou?“

**

Jayle Cornettové bylo pětadvacet, ale podobně jako Darnell Rhodes vypadala starší. Žila se svými třemi dětmi v čemsi, o čem Sherlock usoudil, že musí být americká obdoba obecního bytu. Ten sám nebyl ani zdaleka uklizený, ale děti byly čisté a Sherlock si všiml, že děvčátka mají tak pečlivě učesané pěšinky, jako by jim je někdo dělal podle pravítka.

„Nevím, jestli vám nějak moc dokážu pomoct,“ řekla jim Jayla. „Už tehdy jsem řekla policii, že jsem spala celou noc jako dřevo. Nevěděla jsem vůbec, že se něco stalo, dokud jsem o tom neslyšela druhej den ve školním autobusu.“

„A to bylo naposled, co jste viděla svou matku?“ zeptal se McGinty hlasem, o kterém Sherlock usoudil, že je to asi jeho tón ‚na svědky buď hodný‘.

„Jo. Pracovala v Dollar Store, většinou odpolední směny. Když jsem přišla ze školy domů, všecko vypadalo normálně, jenom… už se nikdy nevrátila.“

„A před tou střelbou? Viděla jste přítele své matky?“

„Ne, poslala mě do postele, než dorazil. Pamatuju si, že jsem se vztekala, že musím jít spát tak brzy. Obvykle jsem chodívala ke slečně Kelly a to se mi líbilo, ale ona měla tu noc návštěvu, a tak jsem tam nemohla.“

 _Trefa_. Sherlock udržel svůj obličej bez výrazu, ale v duchu jásal: Kelly Lewisová tvrdila policii, že byla doma sama.

„Povězte nám o slečně Kelly,“ vybídl ji McGinty. V jeho tónu se objevilo jen mírné povzbuzení, ale Sherlock si byl jistý, že mu stejně jako jemu došlo, jak je to, co řekla, důležité.

„Byla milá,“ vzpomínala Jayla. Tvář jí změkla příjemnými vzpomínkami. „Vždycky mi lakovala nehty. A pak mě nechala dlouho vzhůru, aby uschly. A dělala nám zmrzlinový poháry.“

„Mhmm. Pamatujete si ještě něco jiného?“

„Byla hezká. Jako vážně pěkná, a měla krásný šaty… v pokoji pro hosty, kde jsem přespávala, když jsem byla u ní, měla nějaký fakt nóbl šaty a já jsem se v nich vždycky ráda přehrabovala.“ Jayle se najednou rozsvítila tvář skoro nezbedným úsměvem: radost dítěte, že zná tajemství dospělých. „Měla falešnej prádelník!“

„Cože?“

„Falešnej prádelník. Jako vypadalo to jako prádelník, mělo to šuplíky a všecko, ale ty se nedaly otevřít. Byla to prostě velká prázdná bedna. Vzpomínám si, jak jsem si myslela, že by to bylo senzační místo pro hru na schovávanou.“

„K čemu to měla, víte to? Našla jste tam někdy něco schovaného?“

„Ne…“ zavrtěla Jayla hlavou. „Prostě jsem si myslela, že je to něco takovýho, víte, jako mívají lidi falešný zásuvky v koupelnách pod umyvadlem. Teď, když na to myslím, mám dojem, že to bylo tak trochu divný.“

 McGinty hladce změnil téma. „A co ta společnost, co měla ten večer? Viděla jste někoho, nebo měla přítele?“

„Měla jich na každým prstě tucet. No, to možná ne, ale chodila k ní spousta mužskejch. Byl tam jeden běloch v obleku, toho si pamatuju, protože vypadal jako hlavoun nebo tak, a pak taky ten kluk se zmrzlinářskou dodávkou…“

„Levon Singleton?“ užasl McGinty.

Jayla pokrčila rameny. „Nevím, jak se jmenoval. Byl to hubenej mladej černoch. Byla jich spousta, kdo tam chodil, ale jeho si pamatuju kvůli tomu zmrzlinovýmu autu.“

„Viděla jste ho ten večer?“

„Ne, poslali mě do postele. Že jsem ho vídala jindy, to bylo proto, že jsem čekávala, až se máma vrátí domů, a když jsem slyšela ze schodiště nějakej hluk, koukla jsem se kukátkem, víte, abych zjistila, jestli je to ona. Sama jsem se doma bála.“ Jayla náhle vykulila oči. „Skoro jsem zapomněla. Taky tam byl ten děsivej chlap, co vypadal jako zrůda.“

„Zrůda?“

„Jo, jako že se mu s obličejem stalo fakt něco hroznýho. Ne jako jizva, spíš že se tak narodil, a vypadal kvůli tomu jako nestvůra. Děsil všecky, dokonce i dospělý. Jako třeba v létě, my jsme si hráli venku na ulici a dospělí posedávali na lavičkách a skládacích židlích, pili pivo a tak, a on se objevil a všichni najednou ztichli a začali bejt, já nevím, samá uctivost nebo tak.“

„Byl to běloch nebo černoch?“

„Černoch. Fakt černej, žádnej míšenec jako já. Byl plešatej, myslím, a velkej – jako fakt velký svaly, byl ho kus.“

„Vzpomenete si ještě na něco jiného?“

Jayla zavrtěla hlavou. Rozzářenost se jí teď už z obličeje vytratila a ona zase vypadala unavená a udřená, zatížená životem plným zklamání a opuštěnosti. „Ne. Jen že jsem se ho strašně bála.“

**

„No, to bylo hodně poučný,“ konstatoval McGinty, když vyšli ven.

„Teď víme tři věci,“ řekl Sherlock, který se na tak evidentní prohlášení ani neobtěžoval odpovídat. „Za prvé, ten nestvůrný člověk odpovídá popisu Wallace Stegmana, toho muže, který utíkal z místa střelby, alespoň tedy zezadu. Za druhé, že navštěvoval Kelly Lewisovou, která vlastnila úkryt dostatečně velký pro slušný balík peněz nebo kontrabandu, a to nejméně od předešlého léta.“

„A za třetí, že znamenal potíže,“ dodal McGinty. „Nevím, jak u vás doma, ale to, co říkala o tom, jak se chovali dospělí? Já bych řekl, že to byl drogovej dealer.“

„Potřebujeme si promluvit s Kelly Lewisovou,“ řekl Sherlock. „Vrátíme se do kanceláře?“

„Radši na oběd. Na pětasedmdesátce kousek zpátky jsem zahlídl restauraci hned vedle motelu, takže budeme moct použít jejich wifi – jenom teď zavolám Sheile a ona se do toho pustí.“

McGinty si s neviditelnou Sheilou krátce promluvil a potom, právě když chtěl hovor ukončit, najednou řekl: „Počkej chviličku – to je Rick tam u tebe? Dej mi ho.“ A k Sherlockovi prohodil: „Rick býval u policie v Cincinnati. Ahoj, to jsi ty, Ricku? Slyšels někdy něco o dealerovi, konec devadesátek nebo hned po přelomu, kterej byl škaredej, až to děsilo? Jo, moc vtipný… oukej, mockrát děkuju. Jo, můžeš jim dát moje číslo.“ Ukončil hovor a objasnil: „Nevzpomíná si, jenže on dělával na majetkových deliktech. Ale zná pár lidí z mravnostního a protidrogovýho a říká, že je obvolá.“

V restauraci si McGinty objednal cheeseburger a Sherlock čokoládový dort s horkým karamelem a kávu, a pak si otevřeli notebook s e-mailem od vždy nápomocné Sheily se vším, co dokázala o Kelly Lewisové najít.

„Ha,“ poznamenal McGinty s očima upřenýma na monitor. „Zapečetěný záznam z doby nezletilosti, párkrát ji sbalili kvůli držení drog, ale zas ji pustili… zajímavý. A pak ji v roce 2004 zabásli za držení drog a spoluvinu na vraždě, ale zdá se, že místo do lochu ji odsoudili k odvykačce… Vsadím se, že jako spoluviník svědčila proti tomu, kdo tu vraždu spáchal.“ Postrčil notebook k Sherlockovi, který si ho otočil k sobě a prohlédl si fotky na monitoru. Kelly Lewisová byla opravdu velmi pěkná, blond vlasy jí splývaly dolů v dokonalých vlnách a elegantní stavba kostí v jejím obličeji byla patrná dokonce i na nelichotivých policejních snímcích.

McGintymu zazvonil telefon. Koukl na něj, zase řekl: „Ha,“ a zvedl ho. „Tady je Joe McGinty… jo, pracuju s Rickem. Díky za zavolání. Takže co vlastně hledáme…“

Sherlock ho přestal poslouchat. Ještě chvíli studoval monitor, pak se vrátil do e-mailu a poslal odpověď, kterou pravděpodobně dostane Sheila a ve které se jí ptal na detaily toho obvinění z vraždy. Sheila byla rychlá: Sherlock měl čas jen na pár soust toho svého dortu, než přišla odpověď s přiloženým spisem.

„Mám to,“ řekl McGinty se zadostiučiněním a zavěsil. „Ten znetvořenej chlap se jmenoval -“

„Curtis Antoine Harmon,“ dokončil Sherlock. Otočil notebook, aby McGinty viděl na policejní fotografie.

„Kristepane,“ spadla McGintymu brada. „Co se mu stalo?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Vrozený defekt. Existuje množství kraniofaciálních dysmorfií, které tohle způsobují… soudě podle absence kompenzačních sluchových pomůcek a zřejmě normální inteligence pravděpodobně Crouzonův syndrom.“

 „Dokážu pochopit, proč dokázal vyděsit malý dítě,“ konstatoval McGinty. „A když vidím tenhle záznam, taky proč děsil i dospělý. To obvinění z vraždy byl jeho třetí těžkej zločin, šel by do vězení tak jako tak nadlouho, takže dává smysl, že ho Kelly Lewisová shodila. No, teďka je v Lucasville – to je kriminál s tou nejpřísnější ostrahou až dole u Západní Virginie – takže to tam dneska nezvládnem. Dám vědět Lauren, aby mohla začít pracovat na tom, jak se k němu dostat.“

„Máme současnou adresu Kelly Lewisové?“

„Jo, to máme,“ odpověděl McGinty. Zhltl svůj sendvič na dvě obří kousnutí. „Jdeme na to.“

_**_

Kelly Lewisová žila v pěkně udržovaném malém domku v dělnické čtvrti. Přední veranda byla přecpaná dekoracemi, včetně věnce z podzimního listí, cedule s nápisem Vzdejme díky a z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu figuríny husy, oblečené do kostýmu Otce poutníka. Kelly nebyla doma, ale naštěstí měla sousedku, takovou tu typickou starou zvědavou slídilku, která jim sdělila, že Kelly je skoro určitě v práci.

„Pracuje v salónu krásy,“ řekla sousedka ochotně. „A je opravdu moc šikovná. Dělala moji vnučku, když se vdávala, a moc jí to slušelo…“

Nakonec se jí zbavili a Sherlock zadal název salónu – Dokonalý střih – do map a rychle ho našel. Byl v nákupním centru asi míli odsud. Vpředu bylo plno, a tak zajeli kolem přecpaného parkoviště dozadu, kde uviděli nějakou blond ženu, jak se opírá zřejmě o zaměstnanecký vchod a kouří cigaretu.

McGinty zamžoural skrz přední sklo. „Není to ona?“

„Je.“

Kelly Lewisová měla teď na vlasech melír a kolem úst a očí vrásky, ale pořád byla nepochybně hezká. Sherlock si ji chvíli prohlížel a pak řekl: „Nechte mě s ní promluvit prvního.“

„A to proč?“

„Pozná, že jste od policie. Pokud ji dokážu nejdřív rozehřát, bude mluvit i navzdory tomu.“

McGinty o tom chvíli uvažoval a pak kývl. „Jo… z rozhovoru s náma pro ni nic nekouká, máte pravdu. Jen do toho.“

Sherlock vystoupil z auta a došel k místu, kde Kelly stála a odklepávala popel do malého květináče. Sledovala ho přicházet zvědavým, ale ne nepřátelským pohledem, a když se před ní zastavil, zeptala se: „Tak co, chcete mě o jedno to cígo pumpnout, nebo se jako jenom budete koukat?“

„To bych moc rád,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „ale nemůžu. Nechal jsem kouření půl roku předtím, než jsem se vzdal drog. Největší chyba mého života.“

Kelly se rozesmála a on uviděl, jak musela být zamlada krásná. „To teda _byla_ chyba. Jak dlouho?“

„Pět měsíců od drog.“ A tři dny a pět hodin. „Kolem deseti od cigaret. Cigarety mi chybí víc.“

„Jo. Já jsem čistá už víc než deset let a pořád jsem se nedokázala přimět přestat kouřit. Teda, dokážu přestat kouřit, jen nedokážu vydržet nekouřit.“ Típla cigaretu a podívala se na něj zpříma. „Tak když tu nejste, abyste vyžebral čouda, proč tu jste?“

„Doufal jsem, že si budeme moci promluvit. Možná bychom vás mohli pozvat na kávu nebo na večeři, až tu skončíte.“

Kelly se mu zadívala přes rameno na McGintyho v Cherokee a pak zase zpátky na Sherlocka. „Tamten vypadá jako polda, ale vy ne.“

„Já nejsem policajt. Nemám tu vůbec žádný zákonný statut. Jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes.“ Doufal, že porozumí tomu naznačenému nedostatku hrozby z jeho strany. „Můj parťák se jmenuje Joe McGinty. Býval u policie, ale už tam není. Jsme privátní vyšetřovatelé.“

 „Co, jako soukromý očka?“ Upřela na něj skeptický pohled. „O čem se mnou chcete mluvit?“

„O Jayle Cornettové.“

Kelly trochu svěsila ramena a on věděl, že zahrál na tu správnou strunu, i po všech těch letech ji pořád užírala vina. „Jayla…“ Povzdechla si, poklepala balíčkem cigaret o dlaň, pak vysunutou cigaretu zastrčila zpátky do paklíku a zvedla hlavu. „Oukej.“ Hlas měla rezignovaný. „Můžeme si promluvit hned teď. Vypadla mi zákaznice na pátou; zrovna jsem se chystala hodit do pračky nějaký ručníky, ale to může počkat. Jen si vezmu kabelku.“

**

Skončili samozřejmě v dalším Starbucksu s tou největší kávou a v Kellyině případě i s vdolkem. Sherlock měl podezření, že si ho dala, jen aby měla čím zaměstnat prsty. Sám si dal laskonku, ale on měl v úmyslu ji sníst.

„Takže,“ řekla konečně, ulomila si kousek vdolku a uždibovala z něj. Podívala se na Sherlocka s výzvou v očích. „Co chcete vědět o Jayle?“

McGinty se trochu opřel vzad a nechal Sherlocka, aby převzal vedení.

„Chci se dozvědět o Jayle,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Ale s ní to vlastně nezačalo, že? Začalo to s Curtisem Harmonem. Pamatujete si ho. Známý taky jako Note nebo C-Note nebo taky jenom C (pozn. překl.: Nedokážu najít v češtině odpovídající slovní hříčku. Note znamená bankovku, C-Note pak stodolarovku. C – podle římské číslice pro sto.) Táhli jste to spolu docela dlouho. Jak k tomu došlo? Protože tady nešlo jen o ten šokující kontrast, že ne? Jako Kráska a zvíře. Bylo v tom mnohem víc. Nebyla jste jen jeho přítelkyně, byla jste jeho nejlepší asistent, jeho pravá ruka. Uvědomil si, že nejste jenom pěkná tvářička? Bylo to jenom tím, jak sám působil navenek, že -“

„Oukej,“ přerušila ho Kelly ostře. „ _Oukej_. Do hajzlu.“ Zamračila se na něj a začala drobit mezi prsty další kousek vdolku. Sherlock zdvořile povytáhl obočí a čekal, vtělená vlídná trpělivost.

„Oukej,“ zopakovala Kelly po chvilce. „Jo, povím vám o Notovi. Ale ani tam to nezačalo, víte? Začalo to u mě.“

Sherlock přikývl. „Dobře.“

„Bylo to v tom, jak fungoval systém už od chvíle, co jsem se narodila,“ řekla Kelly. „Doslova. Mojí mámě už předtím sebrali tři děti. Se mnou strkali sem a tam celej život: různý tety, máma, pěstounská péče, dětský domovy, podporovaný samostatný bydlení. Takže vemte na vědomí, že bych nikdy neudělala nic, co by znamenalo, že malá holka přijde o mámu. _Nikdy_. Jasný? S tím jsem neměla nic společnýho.“

Sherlock přikývl; neměl důvod jí nevěřit.

„Když mi bylo šestnáct, zdrhla jsem s prvním chlapem, kterej řek, že se o mě postará. A když to s ním nefungovalo, přesunula jsem se k jinýmu.“ Pokrčila rameny. „Co jinýho mi zbejvalo? Teda jo, pracovala jsem, ale nikdy jsem nedokončila ani střední. Stěží jsem zvládla platit nájem. A pak jsem se zapletla s Notem.“ Sklopila oči a špičkami prstů drobila kousky pečiva.

„Note, to teda bylo něco. Tedy, víte, jak vypadal, že jo? Chtěl, aby si lidi mysleli, že ta přezdívka, Note, že to je z C-Note, stovky, že je to proto, že má prachy, ale tak to nebylo. Vzniklo to z toho, že vypadal jako ten chlápek z toho filmu od Disneyho, ze Zvoníka od Matky Boží, _Notre Dame_.“ Vyslovila to jako _Noter_. „Ale z Nota měli všichni vítr, měl váhu, byla to ta největší šance, jakou jsem mohla dostat, a tak jsem po něm skočila. Způsob, jak si takhle udržet chlapa, je mít s ním dítě, tak si je nejspíš zaháčkujete nadlouho. Ale Note si dával zatraceně dobrej pozor. Rovnou to bylo jako ‚chci, abys brala antikoncepci, zatáhnu to, a ty si radši dávej bacha, abys to brala nebo používala nebo co.‘ Nechtěl riskovat, že předá dál to, co měl on, víte? Ale já nemůžu mít děti. Moc jizev, moc infekcí. Poprvý tripl už ve třinácti, díky moc, _pěstounskej tatíčku.“_ Výsměch v jejím hlase přímo řezal do živého.

„To je mi líto,“ řekl Sherlock tiše.

Pokrčila rameny. „To se stává. Ale tu holčičku jsem milovala, jen abyste věděli. Jaylu.“

Přikývl.

Kelly si po chvilce povzdechla a znovu se chopila slova. „Takže jo, měli jste pravdu, mám dojem, že si myslel, že to pouto mezi náma je kvůli tomu, jo. A došlo mu, že jsem chytrá. Jednou jsem nás dostala z maléru – dlouhá historie, to teď vyprávět nebudu – a on si uvědomil, že se vyznám v tlačenici. Už jsem pro něj roznášela; to dělaj všecky holky, takhle se do lochu dostane většina ženských; ale pak mě nechal i inkasovat. Ukázalo se, že jsem dobrá na matiku. A taky jsem uměla dobře odhadnout, když někomu pochybělo, jestli to řežou nebo sami berou.“

„A komu platil on?“

„Tak to já nevím. Vážně ne. Zkoušela jsem to zjistit, ale Note řekl, že bude lepší, když to vědět nebudu, tak jsem zkusila trochu zatlačit a on se vytočil, tak jsem to radši vzdala. Znala jsem jenom výběrčího, PíDžeje. Bože, to byl ale kretén! Vždycky se snažil mluvit pouličním slangem, víte, jako by byl nějakej gangster nebo co. Pokoušel se nás přimět, abychom mu říkali nějakou drsňáckou přezdívkou, co si vymyslel, ale to jsme nikdy neudělali a za zády jsme mu říkali Pyžamák.“ Zvedla oči v sloup. „Byl to takovej přizdisráčskej šmejd. Jednou to na mě zkoušel, ale to jsem okamžitě utnula. Ale z Nota byl strachy podělanej, to jediný jsem pobrala.“

 „Co se s PíDžejem stalo?“

„Nevím. Přestal chodit, ještě než nás zhaftli, ale nevím proč.“

„Jak dlouho předtím?“

„Nevím… Možná rok? O něco míň?“

 Sherlock si v duchu poznamenal, aby to později prozkoumal. „Dobře. Kdo u vás byl tu noc, kdy zemřel Levon Singleton?“

Kelly se na něj nevzrušeně podívala. „Jak už jsem řekla policii, byla jsem doma sama.“

„A Deanně Clarkové jste řekla, že čekáte návštěvu, tak co se stalo? Čekala jste Levona Singletona? Byl samozřejmě jedním z vašich dealerů, a skoro určitě jedním z těch, co sami brali; zastřelila jste ho kvůli tomu?“

„Ježíši, ne!“

„Já vím, že vy ne,“ řekl Sherlock mírněji. „A pamatujte, že my nejsme policie. Nemáte se od nás čeho bát.“

Kelly na něj chvíli upírala ostražitý pohled, a pak poraženě svěsila ramena. Dlouze se napila své kávy. „Oukej,“ řekla konečně. „Jo, čekala jsem Levona, ale o hodně dřív. Stalo se tohle: Note měl pár dní předtím nějakou finanční krizi nebo co, pochyběla mu hotovost, tak přišel a vzal si všecky prachy, co jsem měla nachystaný pro PíDžeje. Levon měl to odpoledne termín splátky a Note mi řekl, abych od něj prostě vzala peníze a dala je PíDžejovi, až se ten večer zastaví. Jenomže jste měl pravdu, Levon už byl kapánek nespolehlivej a neukázal se. Volala jsem mu, prozváněla jsem mu pager – tehdy ještě každej nemoh jen poslat textovku – a on to prostě zasklíval, a když dorazil PíDžej, byl _nalitej_. Obvykle jsem takový věci řešila sama, ale PíDžej začínal být napruženej a vyhrožoval, že zavolá šéfům a tak, takže jsem nakonec zavolala Notovi a řekla mu, co se děje. Byl nasranej, jasně, prej udrž ho v klidu, dokud se neukážu, já Levona najdu, a tak jsem řekla PíDžejovi, že Note je na cestě, a dala jsem mu něco k pití. Pak dorazil Note a PíDžej začal vysírat, jak je jeho čas vzácnej a bla bla bla, a já stojím u okna a snažím se držet z cesty a najednou vidím zmrzlinářskou dodávku a hned: ‚Hej, už je tady.‘ Note řekl PíDžejovi, aby zůstal dřepět, ale samozřejmě, jakmile byl ze dveří venku, PíDžej se rozhodl, že půjde taky, dokázat jakej je bouchač nebo co.“ Zvedla oči v sloup. „Takže si říkám fajn, konečně je od něj pokoj, a jdu do kuchyně umejt PíDžejovu sklenici, přemejšlím, jestli se Note vrátí nahoru a jestli bych měla namíchat drink _jemu_ , a jestli zůstane přes noc a tak, a nevěnuju pozornost vůbec ničemu jinýmu, a pak uslyším ty výstřely.“

„Vy jste si nemyslela, že Levona zastřelil Harmon?“

„Bože, ne. Myslela jsem si, že to byl Levon, kdo střílel.“ Kelly se na Sherlocka podívala očima rozšířenýma tehdejším šokem. „Jak jsem řekla, byl to pěknej šílenec, tak jsem si myslela, že střelil PíDžeje. A nejdřív mě napadlo _fajn_ a hned potom _sakra, to ne_ , protože to by byla plná prdel starostí, a pak se po schodech nahoru přiřítil Note a honem do mýho bytu. A že prej: ‚Do hajzlu s tím malým sráčem, musím si zavolat,‘ a já si pořád myslela, že mluví o Levonovi, a on pak zašel dál dovnitř, aby komusi zavolal, a pořád ještě byl tam vzadu a já v kuchyni, když jsem uslyšela sirény.“

Teď byl Sherlock opravdu zaujatý. „Co jste udělala?“

„Note se vrátil zezadu, pořád ještě s telefonem v ruce, a já jenom: ‚Jdi zpátky, zlato, já to vyřídím.‘ Jak jsem řekla, myslí mi to rychle. Nalila jsem pití _sobě_ , a když se pak ukázali poldové, byla jsem celá…“ Přehnaně se roztřásla a vytřeštila oči v hrané hrůze. „Já jsem ho slyšela, důstojníku! Utíkal kolem mých dveří! Byla jsem tak vyděšená! Ale pak jsem zaslechla, jak vyběhl zadem!“

Sherlock přikývl. „Myslela jste si, že usoudí, že se dostal ven, ještě než přijeli.“

„Jo. Tehdy jsem ještě nevěděla o tom Deanině příteli. Ale za chvíli… Note byl pořád ještě vzadu, když přilítla Deana a začala panikařit. Řekla jsem jí, ať se uklidní, že poldové na něj nic nemají, ale ona se pak začala vyptávat: ‚A co ten tvůj, Kelly? Byl tu dneska večer?‘ A já jí řekla, aby prostě držela jazyk za zuby, a všechno dobře dopadne, ale jestli nebude opatrná, pak by se to mohlo dostat k jeho ženě a…“ Sklopila pohled a zmáčkla rozdrobený vdolek do malého plochého kotoučku. „Když na to přišlo, bylo to buď můj chlap, nebo její. A já na tom svým visela. I jestli to udělal.“

„Ale Notovi to nestačilo, že?“ podotkl Sherlock.

Kelly zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Vynořil se potom, co odešla, a já jsem mu řekla, že jsem to zamázla, a myslela jsem si, že mi věří. Vážně jo. Myslela jsem si to až do chvíle, kdy jsem ve zprávách uslyšela o tom, že našli Deanino tělo.“ Zabalila drobečky do ubrousku a pečlivě zahnula rohy. „Potom už jsem ji nikdy neviděla. Ani Jaylu.“

Sherlock chvíli vyčkával, ale když nepokračovala, zeptal se: „Zeptala jste se ho na to někdy?“

„Ne.“ Kelly zvedla hlavu od balení ubrousku. „Nemohla jsem, jasný? Musela jsem to nechat plavat. Ale už to nikdy nebylo jako dřív. Začala jsem potom docela pít, a pak i brát. Ne moc, vždycky jsem byla spíš na chlast, ale dost. Myslím, že to možná Note věděl, ale nikdy nic neřekl.“ Nevesele se usmála. „Každej jsme si chránil svoje malý tajemstvíčka, zrovna jako nějakej milej manželskej pár z předměstí, že? Takhle jsme to táhli pár dalších let, řekla bych. Ale všecko se to nějak… ten večer, tehdy, když nás zabásli, jsem řídila. Věděla jsem, že poldové jdou po Notovi, že hledají to auto, ale byla jsem sjetá a… bylo mi to prostě fuk. Když jsem uslyšela sirény, pomyslela jsem si, že na to šlápnu. Ne abychom ujeli, jen se prostě rozjet tak rychle, jak to půjde, a někam s tou károu narazit a oba nás zabít. Ale místo toho jsem zastavila.“ Teď ubrousek stáčela do kornoutu. „Můj právník mě přesvědčil, že nemůžu Notovi nijak pomoct – cítila jsem se provinile, že ho chytili, věřili byste tomu? – ale že možná mám poslední šanci pomoct aspoň sobě, a tak jsem na to kejvla. Řekla jsem, že budu spolupracovat. Odpověděla jsem na každou otázku, co mi položili. Kdyby se zeptali na Deanu, řekla bych jim to. Ale oni se nikdy nezeptali.“

„Ten případ už byl uzavřený,“ vysvětlil Sherlock. „Nikdy si nic ohledně Deany ani Levona s Curtisem Harmonem nespojili.“

„Jo. A pak potom…“ pokrčila Kelly rameny, „jsem šla na odvykačku. Dodělala jsem si maturitu, získala licenci. Zůstala jsem čistá. Teď je to fakt dobrý; mám práci, přátele, scházíme se, mám přítele, dům i kočku. Je to fajn. Lepší, než si zasloužím.“ Oči upírala na ubrousek, se kterým teď začala kroutit. „To Jayla si vás najala?“

„Ne.“

„Kdyby to mohlo něco změnit, řekla bych to poldům,“ prohlásila Kelly. „Ale to by ji zpátky nepřivedlo, víte?“

„Ne,“ připustil Sherlock. Vytáhl z kapsy zápisník, vytrhl z něj stránku a napsal na ni telefon a adresu Jayly Cornettové. „Její matku jí vrátit nemůžete. Ale Jayla má teď sama tři malé holčičky. Kamarádka a zmrzlinové poháry by se jí hodily… a její dcery by si moc rády nechaly nalakovat nehty.“

**

„Takže myslíte, že z něj dokážete dostat přiznání?“ zeptal se McGinty, když vyjížděl zpátky na dálnici. Už volal z auta Aronsenové, aby ji zasvětil, a teď mířil zátky do města, aby Sherlocka vysadil u hotelu. „Z Curtise Harmona?“

Sherlock si chvíli kousal ret a přemítal nad odpovědí. „Myslím, že ho dokážu přimět mluvit,“ řekl nakonec. „Ale budu si potřebovat něco vyhledat. Můžeme se zastavit někde, kde se dá sehnat notebook? Nic moc přepychového, Chromebook bude stačit.“

„Samo. Ty prodávají i ve Wall-Martu. Ještě něco?“

„Jenom ten notebook.“

**

Když v ten večer zazvonil telefon, Sherlock si toho skoro nevšiml, iracionálně mu v hlavě nejdřív naskočilo _John se o to postará_ , a teprve pak, když se upamatoval, si ještě iracionálněji pomyslel, že to na druhém konci linky bude právě John. Ale samozřejmě nebyl; byl to Michael.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, o kolik opuštěnější mi ten hotelovej pokoj připadá, když vím, že nejsi jen o pár pokojů dál,“ řekl Michael.

„Vím, jak to myslíš,“ odpověděl Sherlock, třebaže nevěděl.

„Takže, pokročili jste nějak?“

„Vlastně ano,“ připustil Sherlock. Zrekapituloval Michaelovi dnešní den do určitých detailů – vyprávět to jemu nebylo totéž jako vyprávět to Johnovi, ale i tak mu to pomohlo utřídit si myšlenky.

„Aronsenová mluvila s Harmonovým právníkem a přiměla někoho ze své firmy, aby zatahal za pár nitek, takže máme domluveno, že se s ním zítra sejdeme,“ řekl, když skončil.

„Myslíš, že z něj dokážeš dostat přiznání?“ zeptal se Michael úplně stejně jako McGinty o něco dřív.

Sherlock zaváhal. Říkal si, že nechce v Michaelovi zbytečně vzbuzovat naděje, ale dokonale dobře věděl, že to není ten důvod; Sherlock prostě jen nikdy neměl rád odkrývat karty, co má v ruce. „Myslím, že ho dokážu přimět mluvit,“ řekl nakonec stejně, jako McGintymu. „A ano, myslím, že nám to pomůže. Ale potřebuju ještě udělat nějaké rešerše.“

„Oukej, nebudu tě zdržovat,“ odpověděl Michael. „Zpátky do práce, králíčku ušáčku.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup, ale jak se vracel k notebooku, nedokázal se ubránit úsměvu. Nikdy neměl láskyplnou přezdívku, a kromě toho se mu celkem líbila představa, jak horlivě hopká od stopy ke stopě, od klíče ke klíči a oštipuje internet, až najde, co potřebuje.

**

Vězení Lucasville bylo dost daleko a Aronsenová tentokrát jela s nimi. Když McGinty příštího rána Sherlocka vyzvedával, už byla usazená v předním sedadle a hluboko ponořená v papírování, podle Sherlockova mínění k jinému případu. Sedl si za ni – ochotně si posunula sedačku až úplně dopředu – a uvelebil se na cestu. Krajina byla dost hezká, většinou zvlněná pole a lesy, ale den byl jednotvárný, bylo zataženo a Sherlock brzy usnul. Probděl skoro celou předchozí noc.

Probudil se, když začali kodrcat po druhořadé silnici, celý ztuhlý a s pachutí v ústech.

„V pořádku tam vzadu?“ zeptal se McGinty, když se mrkl do zpětného zrcátka. „Máme dost času, pokud potřebujete zastavit.“

„Ne, jsem v pohodě.“

Aronsenová se otočila v sedadle a upřela na něj pohled. „Tak co, máte zase v rukávu nějaká překvapení?“

„Mhm?“ udělal Sherlock tázavě, přestože moc dobře věděl, co tím myslela.

„Nějakou další malou bombu, jakou jste odpálil včera.“

„To nebyla bomba,“ namítl Sherlock. „Bylo to v těch složkách, co jste mi dala. Měl jsem přístup ke stejným informacím jako vy. Policie se na ty kousky podívala a viděla jeden obrázek; moje práce je podívat se na ně a vidět jiný.“

Ostré tmavé oči Aronsenové se ani nepohnuly a Sherlock se přistihl, jak myslí na kočky a norky, malá chlupatá zvířátka, která vypadají jako kořist, dokud nevycení zuby. „Joe říkal, že jste měl v plánu se v noci pustit do nějakých rešerší.“

„Většinou webovka Cincinnati Enquireru, všechno veřejné záznamy,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Podívejte, já vím, na co se ptáte, ale tak to nefunguje. Možná můžu mít nějakou představu, nebo někdy i víc než jednu, ale všechno jsou to jenom teorie, dokud nepoložím další otázky. Nevím, co z toho obstojí, dokud tam nebudu.“ Tohle byla samozřejmě pravda, ale nebyl to pravý důvod, proč jí nechtěl říct, co našel. Byl královnou dramatu, jak říkal John, rád se předváděl a poté, co probděl celou noc, to hodlal sakra udělat po svém.

„Nech ho to zkusit, Lauren,“ ozval se McGinty nečekaně. „Dokázal, že Kelly Lewisová kápla božskou, i když k tomu neměla absolutně žádnej důvod. Neuvěřím, že něco může Curtise donutit přiznat se k těm vraždám, ale jestli má někdo šanci ho ukecat, je to tenhle chlápek.“

„Děkuju,“ ozval se Sherlock. Mírně ho to zaskočilo, ale i tak byl potěšený.

„No dobře,“ ustoupila Aronsenová a otočila se v sedadle zase zpátky dopředu. „Ale jestli ho přimějete mluvit, nedivte se, až vás jeho právník utne.“

Sherlock neodpověděl. Hleděl z okna na blížící se vězení, v hlavě mu zněla McGintyho slova a on se cítil trochu nesvůj. Přemýšlel o McGintyho prohlášení, že dokáže lidi přesvědčit, aby mluvili, i když nechtějí, a o své sestře; a poprvé po dlouhé době i na to, jestli je nakonec opravdu na straně andělů.

**

Právník Curtise Harmona se s nimi setkal ve vězeňské přijímací kanceláři. Byl to ještě mladý muž, nezkušený a idealistický, používal až příliš vody po holení a tvrdě se snažil chovat, jako by ho Aronsenová nezastrašovala. Sherlock mu zdvořile potřásl rukou a okamžitě ho vymazal; ten problémy dělat nebude. Stráž jim znuděným tónem odrecitovala pravidla a nechala je projít detektorem kovu. Bezpečnostní opatření, jak si Sherlock povšiml, byla o dost přísnější než ta ve Warrenu, ale v porovnání se Sherrinfordem pořád k smíchu.

Konečně je eskortovali do místnosti z holých tvárnic, kde na ně čekal Curtis Harmon, připoutaný k židli.

Aronsenová nakratičko zaváhala, jen to nejdrobnější zadrhnutí v chůzi, a Sherlock jí to jen těžko mohl zazlívat. Harmon byl mohutný, ne tak vysoký jako Sherlock, ale vězeňské svaly se mu tak nadouvaly, že vypadal skoro jako kvádr. Jeho lesklý znetvořený obličej jako by byl přímo stvořen k tomu, aby děsil. Sherlock pocítil k Jayle Cornettové prchavý záblesk respektu: pokud by on viděl tohohle člověka přicházet po schodech, když by byl jako dítě sám doma, nejspíš by zalezl pod postel a už nikdy nevylezl ven.

„Pane Harmone, rád vás opět vidím,“ zapištěl ten právník zelenáč.

Harmon od něj opovržlivě odvrátil pohled, přejel přes ostatní a nakonec ho upřel na Aronsenovou. Tak tedy chytřejší, než vypadá, pomyslel si Sherlock s rostoucí nadějí.

„Pane Harmone. Děkuji, že jste byl ochoten se s námi sejít,“ oslovila ho Aronsenová břitce. „Já jsem Lauren Aronsenová a tihle dva jsou vyšetřovatelé naší firmy, Sherlock Holmes a Joe McGinty. Byli jsme najati, abychom znovu otevřeli a vyšetřili vraždu Levona Singletona z března 2000.“

 V Harmonově obličeji se nepohnul ani sval. Hleděl na Aronsenovou v úplné tichosti.

„Mluvila jsem s kanceláří oblastního státního zástupce,“ pokračovala Aronsenová dál, „ale nemají zájem o nový soudní proces. Takže se nemusíte bát soudního stíhání. Naproti tomu, pokud nám můžete poskytnout nějaké informace, které pomohou propustit z vězení nevinného člověka, mohlo by to mít významnou váhu, až budete žádat o podmínečné propuštění.“

Teď se Harmonovi něco v očích mihlo, ale nebyl to zájem; Sherlock se domníval, že to nejspíš bude opovržlivost. Už věděl, že na tuhle strunu nemá cenu hrát. Harmon si o podmínečné propuštění nebude moci požádat, dokud mu nebude dobře přes šedesát; co by ho na světě tam venku ještě mohlo lákat? Jediným člověkem, kdo za ním chodil na návštěvy, byla jeho matka – vězení mělo ještě papírovou knihu návštěv, bylo snadné ji pročíst – a teď už ho nenavštívila tři roky; buď zemřela, nebo je invalidní; a jeho další nejbližší příbuzný, sestra, za ním nebyla vůbec nikdy. Odřízla ho. Pravděpodobně aby chránila své vlastní dítě, skoro určitě chlapce, před jeho zhoubným vlivem.

„Takže.“ Aronsenová si položila ruce na stůl a vyčkávavě se na Harmona zadívala. „Co nám můžete říct o večeru, kdy zemřel Levon Singleton?“

Harmon jí nevzrušeně a znuděně pohled vracel. „O tom já nic nevím.“

Aronsenová se nadechla a zadržela dech, pak ho vypustila a opřela se v židli dozadu. Šlehla nepokrytě zamračeným pohledem po Sherlockovi. To ho překvapilo: myslel si, že Aronsenová bude do Harmona šít mnohem déle, než to vzdá, ale tohle bylo fajn; Harmon zatím neměl čas se naštvat. Sherlock se naklonil dopředu, každičký nerv v těle rozechvělý očekáváním. Cítil se naživu až do morku kostí, stejně naživu, jako když se tehdy vynořil z ledové vody fjordu, a možná i víc.

„Pane Harmone, sledujete zprávy z Cincinnati?“

Harmon se na něj podíval s nepokrytým pohrdáním. „ _Zprávy?_ “

„Ano. Z Cincinnati, udržujete si pořád přehled?“

Harmon zvedl hlas do vysokého falsetu a posměšně napodobil Sherlockův přízvuk. „Samozřejmě že ano, starý příteli. Nosí mi noviny každé ráno do postele zároveň s čerstvě vymačkanou pomerančovou šťávou.“ Pak mu hlas klesl do obvyklého rachotu. „Jasně že se nedostanu k žádnejm zprávám.“

Sherlock přikývl, jako by to očekával. „Jediné, co uvidíte tady v televizi, bude nejspíš místní, chápu.“

Harmon Sherlocka setřel pohledem, jako by byl jenom kus chrupavky, kterou právě našel ve svém jídle.

„Takže,“ pokračoval Sherlock, „si tedy nejste vědom, že John Beerman kandiduje ve zvláštních volbách za osmnáctý volební obvod do Kongresu. Všeobecně je považován za favorita.“

Tohle vyvolalo reakci, cosi se v těch tmavých očích pohnulo, ale Harmonův obličej zůstal nehybný. Dlouho na Sherlocka zíral bez odpovědi a Sherlock bez námahy sledoval, o čem přemýšlí, až konečně řekl, jak Sherlock dokonale najisto věděl: „Pro koho pracujete.“

„Já ne -“ začala Aronsenová, ale Sherlock promluvil zároveň s ní: „Pro rodinu Darnella Rhodese. Jeho syn to ve světě někam dotáhl a chce očistit otcovo jméno. Nemá žádný zájem Beermana chránit… spíš naopak, abych řekl pravdu.“

Harmona Sherlocka sledoval s přimhouřenýma očima. „No tak míří do Kongresu. A co má bejt? Těžko touží po mým hlasu.“

„Trochu nefér, nemyslíte? Dva muži mají úmluvu a ta úmluva selže. Jeden z nich skončí tady a druhý míří do Washingtonu.“ Sherlock si nedělal iluze, že tenhle apel na Harmonův smysl pro spravedlnost bude něco platný; jen ho vedl směrem, kam chtěl, aby Harmon šel.

Fungovalo to. „Myslíte si, že to změníte? Dokonce i kdybych s váma mluvil, nikoho to teď už nebude zajímat.“

„Ó, korupce ne, to máte pravdu,“ přisvědčil Sherlock. „Ale ten zbytek? Nejsem expert na váš právní systém – ale objednaná vražda, ta je zločinem všude, ne?“

Aronsenová se pohotově chopila narážky. „Rozhodně. Moje dohoda s úřadem žalobce se vztahuje jenom na vás, pane Harmone.“

„Objednaná vražda, a dovedu si představit, že každého bude zajímat, co se tím Beerman snažil zakrýt.“ Sherlock si pořád nebyl jistý, ne na sto procent, ale teď se do toho vrhl po hlavě: čas odkrýt karty. „Jinou vraždu, tu spáchanou jedním z jeho vlastních příbuzných. Bratrem jeho manželky, abych byl přesný. Peterem Jamesem Conleyem, lépe známým jako PíDžej.“

Harmon vystřelil dopředu tak rychle, že stráž vykřikla: „Hej!“, ale Sherlock ani nemrkl. Teď doslova vibroval, třásl se divokou radostí, že měl pravdu. „Jak to k čertu můžete vědět?“ zasyčel Harmon. „O tomhle já jsem nikdy _nikomu_ nic neřek.“

„Ale no tak, pane Harmone. Jste očividně inteligentní a tehdy jste byl v té hře na špici. Nebyl jste uvězněn celé roky – ani zatčen a propuštěn jako Kelly Lewisová, protože jste Beermanovi platil výpalné; vás nikdy ani _nechytili_ , protože jste byl příliš chytrý a příliš opatrný. Nikdy byste Levona Singletona nezastřelil uprostřed ulice, a kdybyste musel, alespoň byste se obtěžoval zakrýt stopy. Nechal byste Deanu Clarkovou na pokoji. Samozřejmě, že to byl PíDžej. A vy jste rovnou volal Beermanovi, abyste mu dal vědět, jaký kolosální binec jeho švagr právě zanechal na vašem prahu, a on nemohl zaboha riskovat, že by PíDžeje opravdu chytili, že? Tak vás přesvědčil, abyste Deanu Clarkovou umlčel.“

Harmon se zase v židli usadil dozadu a výraz, který se mu teď objevil v obličeji, Sherlock dobře znal: napůl ohromení, napůl strach. Sherlock si povzdechl. „Je to úplně prosté.“ Ohlédl se po ostatních; Aronsenová a McGinty vypadali, že jsou v obraze, nebo alespoň dost blízko, ale Junior byl pořád celý paf. „Mám to pro toho nováčka zopakovat? Vypadá, že tehdy ještě potřeboval plínky. John Beerman byl před dvaceti lety v Cincinnati celkem známá veřejná osoba. Byl v úřadu kontroly nad policií, několik volebních období v městské radě. On a tady pan Harmon měli oboustranně výhodnou dohodu, kterou ze zřejmých důvodů drželi pod pokličkou. V roce 2003 naneštěstí rozběhl Cincinnati Enquirer sérii článků, které se do detailu rozepisovaly o vyšetřování obvinění z korupce, zahrnujícím i pana Beermana – tady s panem Harmonem to nemělo nic společného; Beerman byl namočený v lecčems – a on rezignoval, aby se vyhnul obžalobě. To byla pro vás tak trochu dvojitá rána, to si dovedu představit,“ obrátil se k Harmonovi. „Už vás nemohl chránit a vy jste na něj neměl žádnou páku, protože už nebyl v úřadu.“

Harmon přikývl. „Hodně z těch policajtů k němu bylo pořád ještě loajálních,“ řekl. „Všichni ti kámoši, co spolu chodili do školy; pořád s nima byl ve styku.“

„Tak se Beerman vrátil k rodinnému podniku, který bohatě těžil z jeho konexí, takže zbohatl,“ vysvětloval Sherlock Juniorovi. „Odstěhoval se na předměstí; stal se městským radním a pak krajským a teď kandiduje do Kongresu. Mají tam trochu krátkou paměť.“

„Ale co ta objednaná vražda,“ hlesl Junior, který pořád vypadal úplně vyjeveně.

Sherlock si povzdechl. „Beermanův švagr byl výběrčí výpalného. Zastřelil Levona Singletona, protože byl zbrklý a ukvapený idiot – až sem to chápete, ano? A tak to Beerman musel zahladit.“ Podíval se na Harmona se zvednutým obočím; možná Harmon tenhle kousek řekne sám.

Harmon ztěžka přikývl. „Říkal jsem mu, že jsme v pohodě. Kelly by se o tu holku postarala, nic by neřekla. Ale on trval na svým. A nabíd mi spoustu prachů.“

„A vy jste peníze potřeboval,“ řekl Sherlock tiše.

„Jo. Jeden z mejch kluků… byl ve špatnej čas na špatným místě; přišel o spoustu peněz. Nemoh jsem zaplatit svejm dodavatelům a tihle chlápci, když neplatíte, ti vám to spočítaj i s úrokama, víte? Takže jo. Já ty prachy potřeboval.“ Vydechl nosem. „Vyřídil jsem to.“

„Nepředpokládám, že by vám napsal osobní šek,“ poznamenala Aronsenová suše.

Tomu se Harmon dokonce usmál. „Ne. Je to mý slovo proti jeho.“

„Ne tak docela,“ řekl Sherlock. Rozzářil se úsměvem od ucha k uchu. „Protože máme něco, co jsme před sedmnácti lety neměli. Důkaz.“

**

„Zbraň, kterou byl zastřelen Levon Singleton, byla nalezena na místě činu,“ vysvětloval Sherlock. „Neregistrovaná, bez sériového čísla. Předpokládám, že jste mu ji opatřil vy?“

Harmon se ušklíbl. „Říkal, že ji chce na ochranu, když chodí do takovejch čtvrtí. A přitom jediná osoba, která kdy na tý ulici vystřelila, byl PíDžej.“

„Zbraň byla pokryta otisky prstů, ale nevypadalo to, že by se shodovaly s kýmkoliv, kdo tam byl. Neshodovaly se s otisky Darnella Rhodese ani s těmi Levona Singletona. Deanu Clarkovou vyloučili ještě předtím, než bylo nalezeno její tělo, protože poskytla otisky v dceřině škole, aby se mohla zapojit jako dobrovolník. Otisky porovnali s databází, ale žádnou shodu nenašli, což znamená, že nepatřily ani vám, ani Kelly Lewisové; oba už jste předtím zatčeni byli. Jediná osoba, jejíž otisky nebyly zkontrolovány, je PíDžej.“

Harmon byl skeptický. „Vy myslíte, že si nechá…“

„Nepotřebujeme, aby s čímkoliv souhlasil. PíDžej byl později dvakrát zatčen, jednou za řízení pod vlivem návykových látek a jednou za domácí násilí. Obě obvinění byla samozřejmě stažena, ale jeho otisky už v systému zůstaly. Vražda Deany Clarkové je pořád otevřený případ.“ Podíval se na McGintyho. „Jak těžké by bylo nechat ty otisky znovu porovnat?“

„Stačí jeden telefonát,“ řekl McGinty, v jehož hlase bylo jasně slyšet potlačované nadšení. „Zabere to pět minut.“

„Do toho,“ zavelela Aronsenová  a McGinty vstal a kývl na stráž. „Pane Harmone. Byl byste ochoten nám poskytnout písemnou výpověď?“


	6. Domů

Cestou zpátky do Cincinnati se nálada v autě od té ráno velmi lišila. Byli celí rozjaření a upovídaní, jen Aronsenová je občas tišila, když potřebovala zavolat: svému příteli z úřadu prokurátora, okresnímu státnímu žalobci, svému šéfovi. V jednu chvíli přidržela hovor, který právě přijala, otočila se v sedadle a podívala se na Sherlocka: „Vážně jste to všechno našel na webovce Enquireru?“

„Většinu, a taky na Beermanově volební stránce. Trik byl v tom, najít někoho dostatečně vlivného, kdo upadl v nemilost mezi lety 2000 a 2004 a kdo má přijatelnou spojitost s člověkem, který by mohl být PíDžej. Vlastně jsem PíDžeje našel na svatebních oznámeních.“

McGinty se podíval to zpětného zrcátka. „A mě jste tam nenašel?“

„Cože?“ optal se Sherlock s upřímným překvapením.

„Tahám vás za fusekli… skoro. To, co říkal tam o těch policajtech – všech těch z West Side – jak jeden druhýho znají, to je dost přesný. Já jsem chodil do Archbishop Elder s Patrickem Conleym a synovec mý ženy Kevin se oženil s Beermanovou neteří -“

„Na tom teď nezáleží, Beerman jde i tak ke dnu,“ řekla Aronsenová. „Firma je o tom taky přesvěd – ano, haló, jsem pořád tady. Děkuji… pane senátore, dobré odpoledne.“ Zvedla na McGintyho obočí v gestu ‚no co jsem říkala’ a otočila se v sedadle zpátky. „Asi si mě nepamatujete, ale setkali jsme se minulý rok na večeři pořádané naší firmou… och, děkuji, to je velmi milé. Ano. Ano, je to pravda. Státní zástupce pořádá zítra tiskovou konferenci. Ano. Rozhodně. Vy také.“ Ukončila hovor. „Začíná se to šířit; po té zítřejší tiskové konferenci bude každý politik ve státě Beermana pranýřovat a budou chtít, aby odstoupil.“

Aronsenové by se líbil Mycroft, pomyslel si Sherlock. „Myslíte si, že vznesou obvinění? Proti PíDžejovi?“

Aronsenová udělala obličej. „Po takové době? To je dost nejisté. Ale Beerman už nikdy nebude zastávat žádný úřad, to vám odpřisáhnu. A Darnella Rhodese propustí z vězení, s čistým rejstříkem a plnou omluvou od města, a to za to stálo. Kvůli tomu si nás najali. Už jste sehnal Michaela?“

„Ještě ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Michaelův telefon zvedl nějaký asistent s přísným příkazem sehnat Michaela, ať už dělá ohledně basketbalu cokoliv, kdyby volal Sherlock; ale Michael měl za půl hodiny končit, a tak Sherlock tomu asistentovi pověděl, aby mu vyřídil, ať mu zavolá zpátky.

 Sherlockovi zazvonil mobil o pár minut později.

„Sherlocku,“ řekl Michael. Znělo to zadýchaně, jako by utíkal přímo z hřiště. „Povídej, člověče, co se děje? Přiměli jste ho k přiznání?“

„Ne, protože to neudělal,“ vysvětlil Sherlock. „To PíDžej.“

Michael zavýskl. „Já to věděl!“ vykřikl. „Věděl jsem, že víš o něčem, co si necháváš pro sebe, minulej večer jsem to poznal.“

„Nechtěl jsem ti dělat zbytečné naděje,“ řekl Sherlock důležitě.

„Jo, jasně. Přiměl jsi ho mluvit?“

„To ano, a co víc, ověřili PíDžejovu identitu a otisky prstů se shodují.“

Michael znovu zavýskl a pak řekl: „Oukej, pověz mi všechno, ale _bleskem_ , mám na to tady jenom chvilku.“

Sherlock mu to stručně odvyprávěl a Michael vydechl: „Ty seš úžasnej, víš to, že? Tak co bude teď? Kdy mýho tátu pustí?“

„Počkej, dám ti Lauren,“ řekl Sherlock a předal jí telefon. Pár minut spolu mluvili a pak Aronsenová mobil Sherlockovi vrátila.

„Páni, já tomu prostě nemůžu uvěřit,“ ozval se Michael, když si Sherlock přiložil telefon k uchu. „Ty -“

„Poslyš,“ řekl Sherlock tiše. „Curtis Harmon má sestru, která ho už před lety odřízla, a nejméně jednoho synovce, možná i víc. Nic pro sebe nechce, ale ona by se měla dozvědět, co udělal, že se zachoval správně. Chápeš?“

„Rozhodně,“ řekl Michael okamžitě. „Postarám se o to. Promluvím si s ní osobně, něco pro ty kluky udělám, cokoliv budou chtít, jasný? Musím teď běžet, už tak mám zpoždění a ještě musím zavolat sestře, ale večer ti brnknu, než začne zápas, určitě, oukej? A _děkuju_.“

Sherlock zavěsil. Teď už dojeli k předměstí a na krajinu se snášel zimní soumrak. Sherlock se cítil podivně prázdný, jako by po něčem nejasně toužil, ale po čem? Po Michaelovi? Po domově? Po popřípadové oslavě, dortu, sexu? Možná to byl jenom popřípadový dojezd, zesílený steskem po domově. No, dort by dokázal sehnat dost snadno a v Cincinnati určitě mají i gay bary, a i kdyby ne, pořád je tu Grindr.

Když dojeli do centra, McGinty minul Sherlockův hotel a místo toho zahnul do garáží Fountain Square.

Aronsenová překvapeně vzhlédla. „Kam to jedeme?“

„Do Graeter’s,“ odpovědl McGinty. „Tady Sherlock je na sladký a nemůžeme ho přece nechat odjet z města s dojmem, že to nejlepší, co u nás máme, je čokoládovej dort s horkým karamelem, ne? Musím mu koupit ten nejlepší zmrzlinovej pohár na světě.“

„A který si myslíš, že je nejlepší na světě?“

„1870 Tower! To ví každej.“

„Ani náhodou. Nejlepší pohár je Třešňové srdce.“

„Ty ses zbláznila, ženská. Ten je z vanilkový zmrzliny! V 1870 Tower je ostružinová…“

Hádali se o to celou cestu do schodů na náměstí, dokud Sherlock neřekl: „Fajn, dám si oba.“

Takže si dali oba druhy poháru a hromadu čokoládových lupínků pro McGintyho, a limonádu Nektar pro Aronsenovou, která prohlásila, že žádnou zmrzlinu nechce, ale nakonec snědla skoro polovinu Sherlockova Třešňového srdce. Sherlock s ní potají souhlasil, že je lepší, ale skvělé byly oba. Už přemýšlel, jestli to sem stihne na Banánovou loďku, než odjede.

Když nakonec dojedli, Sherlock si se všemi potřásl rukou a vyrazil přes náměstí k hotelu. Musel obejít dočasně zřízené kluziště pro veřejnost, a tak ho kroky zavedly přímo kolem fontány, kde mu padla do oka plaketa nesoucí její název: Duch vody.

Sherlock zvědavě zvedl obličej. Teď, když se podíval pořádně, viděl, že malé postavy kolem fontány ve skutečnosti všechny nějak využívají vodu: pijí ji, koupou se, zalévají květiny. Padající voda zachycovala duhová světla z náměstí a blýskala se ve tmě jako diamanty; bylo to krásné. Sherlock se díval na fontánu a přemýšlel. Myslel na studnu, ze které Viktora nezachránili, ale Johna ano; na bazén; na akvárium. Na ledovou vodu fjordu, na rozlehlost jezera Michigan, na chladnou nezměrnost Pacifiku. Na Eurus, jak říká _hluboké vody, Sherlocku, celý tvůj život, všechny tvoje sny_. Myslel na to, jak molekuly té vody, které právě běsní kolem Sherrinfordu, jednoho dne protečou touhle fontánou, ve městě uprostřed rozlehlého prázdného kontinentu, tisíce mil od moře.

Sherlock se díval na vodu a pomyslel si: _je čas jít domů_.

 Cestou do hotelu se usmíval. Už se necítil prázdný; cítil se naplněný – no, ponejvíc zmrzlinou, ale také pocitem, že svou cestu za sebepoznáním završil. Usmíval se ještě i ve chvíli, kdy vystoupil z výtahu a ucítil, jak mu v kapse zavibroval mobil.

„Ahoj,“ řekl Michael. V pozadí bylo slyšet pořádný hluk, ale tlumeně, jakoby z druhé strany dveří. „Mám jenom chvilku – zapomněl jsem, že dnes večer zápas přenáší ESPN, takže nás čekají nějaký interview, ale musel jsem ti poděkovat. Ty nevíš, co to pro mě znamená, nejenom pro moji rodinu, ale pro mě – přiměl jsi mě uvědomit si, jakým člověkem chci být, jakým člověkem bych _měl_ být, nemůžu ti dost poděkovat a tolik ti toho dlužím -“

„Ne. Nedlužíš,“ přerušil ho Sherlock. Zavřel za sebou dveře svého pokoje a přešel k oknu, aniž by rozsvítil. „To já jsem tvým dlužníkem. Kdybys to nebyl ty, tu noc tehdy v Chicagu, nikdy bych si tím nedokázal projít. Nikdy bych se ani _nedozvěděl_ , jakým člověkem bych měl být – a to v mnoha směrech, protože jsem si ani nebyl jistý, jestli chci ještě dál být detektivem, až dokud jsem nevyřešil tenhle případ. Teď jsme vyrovnaní. Nikdo nikomu nic nedluží, jsme přátelé.“

„Jenom přátelé?“ zeptal se Michael škádlivě.

„No… přátelé s výhodami.“

„Tak co bude teď? Kam pojedeš?“

„Domů.“

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak si Michael povzdechl. „Kruci. Věděl jsem, že mezi náma by to nikdy nefungovalo, ale… tak nějak jsem to musel zkusit, víš?“

„Já vím.“

„Králíčku ušáčku,“ řekl Michael velmi něžně. „Dávej na sebe pozor, ano? Nebuď moc hr. Vím, jaký jsi.“

„Pokusím se. Alespoň dokud nedoděláš ta práva. Bude to náramně pohodlné znát dobrého právníka.“

Michael se rozesmál a pak se ozval zvuk rozražených dveří a ten hluk z pozadí byl najednou mnohem hlasitější. „Rhodesi! Tak jdeš? Čekají na tebe.“

„Už běžím!“ křikl Michael a potom, zřetelně a pevně do telefonu: „Musím jít. Miluju tě, chlape. Opatruj se.“

Sherlock stál ještě chvíli u okna a obracel telefon v ruce. Znovu si vzpomněl, jak dělal totéž s mobilem Irene Adlerové, před všemi těmi lety na Baker Street. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že ji ještě uvidí, a přesto ji viděl; teď byli přátelé a vždycky budou. Myslel i na Michaela. Napořád už budou součástí jeden druhého, právě tak jako s Irene a dokonce i s Victorem.

Poprvé po dlouhé době Sherlock pomyslel i na ten seznam, který si udělal tehdy v Baker Street; seznam věcí, kterými si je jistý. Měl rád chemii a hudbu, zmrzlinové poháry a dorty. Měl rád sex. Měl rád extrémní pocity: ledový šok fjordu, úplné ticho pouště, vítr ve tváři na silnici, bolest ve svalech po namáhavém běhu. Měkké povlečení a horkou sprchu. Případy a nadšení z dedukcí. To, co řekl Michaelovi, byla pravda: byl tím, kým měl být, Sherlockem Holmesem, jediným detektivem konzultantem na světě, ale byl i něčím víc. Bratrem, synem, přítelem, kmotrem. A jednoho dne možná bude mít i svého partnera. Teď už chápal, že to nikdy nebyl sex, co ho děsilo. Sherlock se celý svůj život pokoušel nemilovat, protože láska byla risk, a přesto si ho láska, ztráta i bolest našly. Poslední otázka, položená a zodpovězená: dokáže milovat a někdo ho může milovat na oplátku. Ne Michael, ale díky Michaelovi teď věděl, že je toho schopný.

Sherlock se odvrátil od okna. Mobil připojil k nabíječce, rozsvítil světlo a pověsil si sako; pak bez cavyků smetl všechny poznámky k případu z postele do koše a naskládal polštáře zpátky. Z jakéhosi nostalgického hnutí mysli si zapnul televizi a přepínal programy, dokud nenašel zápas v Torontu, uvelebil se v polštářích a tak napůl sledoval hru – nikdy předtím se na basketbal nedíval, ale nebylo těžké pochopit, o co jde – a napůl přemýšlel o návratu domů. Mohl by chytit let hned zítra, po té Banánové loďce samozřejmě. Musí koupit pohled pro Rosii a taky by měl asi zavolat Irene, aby jí dal vědět, a říct jí, že tu motorku může prodat… v Londýně by si mohl koupit novou, možná Ducati. Když ho všechno začne nudit, prostě by mohl vypadnout ven, vyrazit, kam by se mu zachtělo, najít si gay bar… a proč nejít prostě do nějakého v Londýně? Sherlock se roztržitě zamračil. Nebylo to tak, že by mu záleželo na tom, co si o jeho činech pomyslí široká veřejnost; na tom mu nesešlo nikdy a nic z těch nesmyslů ani nebyla pravda. Čího mínění se tedy bál? Matčina? Mycroftova určitě ne. Sherlock byl teď už zběhlý v rozpoznávání podivných kouzelnických triků vlastní mysli: bylo tu něco, co sám před sebou skrýval, ale nedokázal zjistit, co to je.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře.

Sherlock překvapeně vzhlédl. Kdo by to mohl být? Určitě si neobjednal žádné jídlo. Možná nějaký zbytečný projev vděčnosti od Michaela nebo snad od té právnické firmy. Sherlock sklouzl z postele a došel otevřít dveře, a za nimi stál John.

Sherlock byl tak překvapený, že tam chvíli jen stál se spadlou bradou.

„Ahoj,“ řekl John. Usmíval se, i když vypadal unaveně – právě dorazil z letiště, minimálně jeden let měl zpoždění nebo ho přesměrovali – a taky trochu nervózně, z jakéhosi důvodu, který Sherlock nedokázal odhadnout. „Máš teď, ehm, něco na práci? Máš tu někoho?“

„Ne, proč bych měl -“

„Dobře,“ řekl John odhodlaně, přitáhl si Sherlockovu hlavu dolů a políbil ho.

Sherlockovi vypadl minimálně na tři vteřiny mozek úplně offline, než všecko zapadlo na místo s takovou silou, že to s ním doslova fyzicky trhlo, takže jen zalapal v Johnově náručí po dechu: „Och!“ A pak se mu vrhl kolem krku, objal ho a vracel mu polibek tak náruživě, jako by do toho jediného okamžiku mohl vměstnat všechny ty promeškané polibky, všechny ty dny a měsíce a roky, kdy Johna měl políbit a neudělal to. Samozřejmě, samozřejmě, tohle byl důvod, proč se nezamiloval do Michaela, protože už miloval Johna. Vždycky Johna miloval a nikdy si to neuvědomil, až do téhle chvíle, kdy se tu John nějakým zázrakem objevil. Teď, jak tu Johnovi polibek vracel, byla to rozjařenost, přesahující časoprostor, měnící život v základech, a bylo to úplně a naprosto _správné_ , protože to byl John. John, který ho doopravdy na sto procent znal; s Michaelem byl Sherlock svým nejlepším já, ale s Johnem může být sám sebou a John ho bude pořád chtít, pocestuje přes oceán a polovinu zeměkoule, jen aby ho políbil.

Po pár minutách museli nabrat dech a John se uchechtl. „Ty vážně nemáš společnost?“

„Jistěže ne, proč bych měl mít?“

„Takže teda můžeme jít dovnitř?“

Sherlock si uvědomil, že ještě pořád stojí na chodbě a zády se opírá o dveře. Naštěstí měl kartu k pokoji pořád v kapse. Otevřel dveře a přidržel je Johnovi, aby mohl dovnitř zatáhnout svůj kufr. Tomu maličkému kousku jeho mozku, který se nezaobíral úmyslem přilepit svoje rty zpátky k Johnovým, najednou zčistajasna došlo, že John je doopravdy tady. „Co tady děláš?“

„Volala mi Irene,“ řekl John a shodil z ramen bundu. „Byl to tak trochu šok, zapomněl jsem, že není mrtvá.  Zeptala se, jestli už jsem si vytáhl hlavu ze zadku a uvědomil si, že tě miluju, a já řekl, že ano, už před celými věky, ne, že by jí do toho něco bylo, a ona zase, že v tom případě bude lepší sem honem vyrazit, protože tys odjel s nějakou sportovní superhvězdou a ona si myslí, že by ses do něj mohl zamilovat.“

„To bylo kvůli _případu_ ,“ bránil se Sherlock. „Nemohl bych se zamilovat do Michaela, protože už jsem se zamiloval do tebe. Vždycky jsi to byl ty;  jen jsem si to až doteď neuvědomil."

„Takže vy dva jste spolu ne…“

„Ne v tom smyslu, jak to myslíš, to ne.“

„Ale něco jste spolu měli,“ řekl John, ne jako otázku.

„No, ano.“

John zvedl obočí. „A byl jsi nebo nebyl vlastně na obří sexuální jízdě, když jsi tu kolem svištěl na motorce?“

„Byl,“ přiznal Sherlock.

John se rozesmál. „Já to věděl! Věděl jsem, že v tom něco bude. Ty, ze všech lidí na světě, jedeš do Grand Canyonu!“

Sherlock se taky neubránil úsměvu. „Tam jsem zažil fantastický orál.“

John ho chytil rukou za nadloktí. Ve tváři měl směs pocitů, které Sherlock tak úplně nedokázal rozluštit: už ne úplně smích, ne docela otázku. „Myslel jsi to vážně? To, cos právě řekl? O tom, jak to vnímáš, co cítíš… ke mně.“

„Jistěže jsem to myslel vážně. Proč bych takovou věc říkal, kdybych ji nemyslel vážně?“

„I po tom všem? Cos zažil a viděl?“ John se zhluboka nadechl a skoro, ale přece ne úplně se dotkl tenké jizvy nad Sherlockovým levým obočím. „Po tom všem, co jsem ti udělal? Pořád mě chceš?“

Sherlock se na něj díval, upřímně zmatený. „Jak bych kdy mohl chtít někoho jiného?“

Johnův obličej se rozzářil úsměvem jasným jako východ slunce na poušti. „Skočit na to letadlo a přiletět sem… to byla ta nejšílenější věc, jakou jsem kdy udělal, myslel jsem, že jsem se musel zbláznit, když si myslím, že bys kdy mohl…“

Sherlock se taky usmíval; nemohl si pomoct, když viděl Johna zářit takovým jasem. „A to ses zúčastnil invaze do Afghánistánu.“

John si ho znovu přitáhl do náruče, znovu se rozesmál a začal ho líbat. „Irene tvrdí, že tys prováděl věci, jaké jsem ani já nikdy neudělal.“

„Mhm.“ Sherlock začal couvat a táhl s sebou Johna k posteli. „Těším se, až to zjistím. Ty víš, jak jsem zvědavý…“

Zarazili se o postel a padli do ní, svalili se na ovládání k televizi a nějak se jim podařilo zesílit zvuk až nadoraz. John vystřelil do sedu a ztuhl s pohledem upřeným přes Sherlockovo rameno. „Počkej, to je… to je ten chlápek, co jsi s ním byl? Ty se na něj díváš v televizi? Který to je?“

„Ehm… ten, co právě chytil míč.“ Michael na obrazovce právě ukázkově trefil koš přes půlku hrací plochy a Sherlock potěšeně řekl: „Jé, podívej, skóroval.“

Kamera krátce zabrala zblízka Michaelův rozjásaný obličej a Johnovi spadla brada. „To je _on_? Ale ten je neuvěřitelný! Je tak fit, a je mladý a vysoký a -“

„- nejsi to ty,“ dokončil Sherlock, vypnul televizi a přitáhl si Johna zase zpátky dolů k sobě. „A proto o něj nemám vůbec žádný zájem.“

Líbali se a líbali, John si zapletl prsty do Sherlockových vlasů a Sherlock otočil hlavu, aby se Johnovi přitulil do dlaně. „Chceš si nechat ty vlasy teď takhle?“

„Proč, líbí se ti to takhle víc?“

„Ne, stýská se mi po kudrnách. Kdysi jsem o nich fantazíroval.“

Sherlock se mu usmál do dlaně. „Zase si je nechám narůst.“ Začal líbat Johnovy prsty, jeden po druhém, a vtáhl si je špičkami do úst, aby zjistil, jak chutnají. John zasténal a přitáhl si ho pevněji.

„Co ještě jsi dělal na tom motorkářském výletu?“

„Mhm.“ Sherlock si nechal vyklouznout Johnovy prsty ze rtů a prolíbal si cestičku dolů k jeho zápěstí, kde mu rozepnul manžetu. „Propracoval jsem se všemi kategoriemi na Grindru, zažil jsem _ménage –à-trois_ , nechal jsem strašně divného chlápka v San Franciscu, aby mi naplácal…“ Najednou mu něco došlo. „Johne.“ Vysoukal se nahoru, aby zase byli tváří v tvář. „Je něco, co jsem nikdy neudělal. No, zkusil jsem to obráceně, ale já vlastně nerad dělám top, a bylo to… Asi jsem čekal. Tehdy jsem nevěděl proč, ale teď je to jasné, čekal jsem na tebe.“

John vzal Sherlockův obličej do dlaní a zadíval se mu hluboko do očí. „Vážně?“

„Vážně.“

„Sherlocku Holmesi, říkáš mi, že po tom všem jsi pořád ještě panic?“

„Ve velmi úzkém a specifickém smyslu toho termínu myslím, že ano, jsem.“

John se zazubil, celá tvář se mi svraštila do nádherných vrásek smíchu. Sherlock zatoužil políbit každičkou z nich. „Budeš si myslet, že je děsný, když řeknu, že jsem možná fantazíroval i o tomhle?“

Sherlock zvedl obočí. „I tak jsem _extrémně_ zkušený.“

„To bych řekl,“ připustil John. „Žádný panic by mi takhle nedokázal cucat prsty. Udělej to ještě.“

Sherlock to udělal ještě, a pak rozepnul Johnovi druhou manžetu a sázel drobné polibky na puls v Johnově zápěstí, skoro opilý jeho vůní a hebkostí jeho kůže. John si mezitím razil cestu dolů po Sherlockově krku, což bylo tak rozptylující a nádherné, že Sherlock musel zvrátit hlavu dozadu a zasténat a pak musel čenichat kolem, aby to zápěstí znovu našel. John měl na manžetě malou skvrnku – _červená řepa_ , posloužila mu okamžitě jeho mysl, _strouhaná_ – och! „Johne! Kde je Rosie?“

„Doma,“ řekl John, který měl plné ruce práce s rozepínáním Sherlockových knoflíků. „S Tal.“

„S Tal? To myslíš Talithu? Kde, ve tvém domě?“

„Dům jsem prodal. Jsou v Baker Street.“

„V _Baker Street_?“

John se vytáhl nahoru, aby se na něj podíval. „Poslouchal jsi aspoň jednou, když jsem se s tebou pokoušel mluvit o té přestavbě, ne?“

„Ehm,“ udělal Sherlock. Snažil se rozpomenout alespoň na jedinou věc, o které se John zmiňoval, ale úplně selhal.

Ale John se jenom zazubil. „To je docela v pořádku, paní Hudsonová a já jsme to s tebou stejně už dávno vzdali. Rozhodli jsme se, že když se dávají nové trubky kvůli kuchyni, můžeme zrovna tak už přestavět horní patro, kde býval můj starý pokoj. Teď jsou tam dvě ložnice a mezi nimi koupelna – tam bydlím já s Rosie – a pak jsme předělali půdu na jakousi garsonku; je tam ložnice se sedacím koutem a malá lednička a vařič a konvice, s přilehlou koupelničkou, pro Tal. Myslel jsem, že by tam mohla bydlet Rosie, až bude starší.“

„Tys to věděl,“ řekl Sherlock užasle. „Když já jsem si ještě nebyl jistý vůbec ničím, tys už to věděl.“

„Ne tak docela,“ usmíval se John pořád Sherlockovi do očí. „Nevěděl jsem to jistě, i když naděje jsem si dělal. Ale věděl jsem, že mě chceš zpátky v Baker Street, a věděl jsem, že to je místo, kam patříme. Přestěhoval jsem si věci do svého starého pokoje, ale…“

„Ale přesuneš si je do mého,“ řekl Sherlock rozhodně. „Prosím,“ dodal rychle.

John se znovu usmál a palcem pohladil Sherlocka po lícní kosti. „Moc rád,“ řekl a přitáhl si ho k dlouhému polibku, ze kterého měl Sherlock pocit, že se roztápí jako horká čokoláda.

Právě když si Sherlock myslel, že bude nejlepší vrátit se k té záležitosti s knoflíky, John se zase odtáhl a řekl: „Vadilo by ti, kdybych se dal trochu do pořádku? Tohle je výjimečná příležitost. Byl jsem po letadlech skoro zatracenou věčnost a nechci nic pokazit, když budu celý zarostlý a zpocený.“

„Ty nemůžeš nikdy nic pokazit, ale posluž si,“ řekl mu Sherlock.

Když se John zavřel v koupelně, Sherlock seskočil z postele a našel ve svém kufru lubrikant a kondomy. Byly tam už od odletu z Kalifornie. Nachystal je na noční stolek. Když spal na podlaze, použil jako polštář srolované ručníky, a tak tam položil i jeden z nich. Sprcha pořád ještě tekla, a tak potají zapnul televizi, aby zkontroloval skóre – Lakers vedli, skvělé – a pak ji zase vypnul a ovládání uklidil, aby se jim zase nepřipletlo do cesty. Když John vyšel ven, jenom v ručníku a s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, Sherlock řekl: „Možná tam taky zaskočím,“ a protáhl se do koupelny za něj.

Rychle, ale horlivě a pečlivě se vysprchoval a vrátil se do postele. Upustil ručník na zem a nahý se vyšplhal vedle Johna, který začínal vypadat znepokojivě ospale.

„Ale ahoj,“ přivítal ho John, kterého vytrhlo z dřímoty, když ho Sherlock objal dlouhýma nohama. „No není to žhavé objetí?“

„Och, já dokážu být _velice_ žhavý,“ zapředl Sherlock. „Líbilo by se ti, kdybych ti to ukázal?“

„To by se mi líbilo strašně moc,“ řekl John a natáhl ruku, aby zhasnul světlo.

Kdyby mělo všechno proběhnout přesně tak, jak to chtěl Sherlock, zůstal by vzhůru celou noc, mapoval by každý vzácný objevený centimetr Johnova těla, zjišťoval by, co mu přináší největší rozkoš, ukazoval mu každou z dovedností, které získal na svých cestách, a pobízel by Johna, aby vybalil vlastní zásobu triků. Ale John byl očividně unavený a tak jako tak měli všechen čas na světě; měli celý zbytek svých životů. Takže poté co Sherlock strávil trestuhodně krátkou (jak si rozhodně myslel) dobu vychutnáváním si pocitu Johnova těla na svém, nasměroval jeho ruku mezi svoje nohy – kde už byl tvrdý jako skála a ronil nedočkavé kapky – a v nevysloveném pozvání mu ji tam přitiskl.

„Už jsi, ehm, někdy něco…“

„Hračky – a to bylo dost dobré.“

„Dej mi vědět, kdyby se ti to nelíbilo, oukej? Nemusíme v tom pokračovat. Můžeme dělat, cokoliv jen chceš.“

„Chci vědět, jaké to je, cítit tě uvnitř v sobě,“ řekl Sherlock. Byl nedočkavý, z největší části chtíčem a zvědavostí, ale taky nervozitou; měl podivné nutkání spěchat, jako by si to John mohl rozmyslet. Dostal to ze sebe chraplavě, takže jeho hlas zněl i jeho vlastním uším jako vzdálené hřmění bouřky, a John zasténal: „Ach, ježíšikriste.“

Sherlock se upamatoval, aby vydechl a zatlačil proti, když se do něj dral první Johnův prst. Byl trochu překvapený automatickým obranným sevřením  - přece to _chtěl_ – ale John na to šel pomalu a opatrně a on se brzy uvolnil. John ho líbal a mumlal mu hřejivou litanii: „Ty jsi úžasný, jsi brilantní, tak horký, je tohle dobré, chceš už víc,“ a když druhým prstem dosáhl k jeho prostatě, Sherlock vykřikl a v návalu dychtivosti roztáhl nohy. Najednou byl lačný něčeho víc a pocítil prchavý záchvěv soucitu s medvědem Jeffem: nechat se prstit bylo vážně fantastické, pokud tomu člověku, co vám to dělal, záleželo na tom, jak moc si to užijete.

Johnovi na tom rozhodně záleželo a očividně si to užíval stejně jako Sherlock. Zasténal, kdykoliv Sherlock zanaříkal a vyklenul se, třel si vlastní erekci o Sherlockovo odtažené stehno; líbal ho, dlouze a dychtivě, laskal mu bolestně toužící penis, a když zabořil hluboko do Sherlockova těla tři prsty, broukal: „Podívej se na sebe, jsi neuvěřitelný, nemůžu se dočkat, až budu takhle hluboko v tobě sám.“

„ _Ano_ ,“ zasténal Sherlock, napůl bez sebe rozkoší a zoufalou touhou cítit, jak ho Johnova mohutná erekce roztáhne doširoka.

„Ano?“ optal se John potutelně a ohnul prsty tak, až se Sherlock celými zády prohnul nad postel.

„Ano, Bože můj, teď, _ano_ ,“ vykřikl Sherlock.

„Oukej, oukej,“ smál se John. Vytáhl z něj prsty, což Sherlocka přimělo znovu vyklenout záda, a nastavil Sherlockovy boky tak, jak je chtěl mít. Pak hmátl na noční stolek. „Dobrá práce, tohle,“ řekl a vytáhl kondom z balíčku s tak samozřejmou zručností, že si Sherlock nemohl pomoct, aby mu nezáviděl; jemu to zatím nešlo tak hladce. „Jsi docela dobrý student.“

„Tak už pojď _do_ mě,“ dožadoval se Sherlock. „Čekal jsem na to celý svůj život.“

„No tak to ještě minutku můžeš vydržet,“ tišil ho John k zbláznění vesele, zatímco si vymačkával lubrikant do dlaně. Sherlock se svíjel, když po něm Johnovy kluzké prsty přejížděly a hladily ho kolem uvolněného vstupu, sténal a snažil se přirazit k Johnově ruce. Pak slyšel, jak lubrikant cvakl o noční stolek, a zvuk, jak si ho John nanáší na vlastní penis, nesnesitelně pomalu.

„ _Johne -_ “

„Šššš,“ ozval se Johnův hlas je centimetry od jeho vlastních úst, a pak ho John políbil, a když se Sherlock nadechl k žádosti, aby ho John ošukal _hned teď_ , John se vedral dovnitř a všechen ten vzduch mu se zasvištěním unikl z plic.

„Dobrý?“ optal se John, sám trochu bez dechu.

„Ach můj Bože,“ zajíkal se Sherlock. „Ach můj Bože.“ Mít Johnovo tělo ve svém byl ohromující, jásavý pocit, jako okamžik odhalení případu, ale ještě lepší, jeho mysl _i tělo_ se tím vjemem úplně rozsvítily. Vůbec to nebylo jako sex s Jeffem. Z toho měl úplně špatný pocit; bylo to příliš a nepříjemně intimní, dusivé, jako by byl chycený do pasti, ale z tohohle se cítil… jakoby zdvojený, jak by byl sebou i Johnem zároveň, a jediné, po čem toužil, být ještě blíž. „Hlouběji, víc, chci…“

John si pomalu razil cestu dál, až na doraz, a když se Johnovo tělo přitisklo k jeho tak pevně, jak to jen šlo, Sherlockovi se před očima roztančily hvězdičky. „Och, ty jsi tak krásný,“ vydechl John, „fantastický, dýchej, jen dýchej…“

„Já _dýchám_ ,“ ale Sherlock nedýchal. Sotva Johna potmě viděl, ale velmi dobře si uvědomoval každý centimetr jeho těla, jako by bylo zalité světlem. „Já…“

„Já vím.“ John se mu nosem přitulil ke tváři, přejel rty po Sherlockových ústech a lícních kostech. Sherlock zavřel oči. Lidi nebyli stavění, aby toho cítili tolik, alespoň Holmesové ne, a najednou byl tak plný pocitů a vjemů, že kdyby se dál díval Johnovi do očí, určitě by popraskal ve švech.

John si s ním propletl prsty a pomalounku se zhoupl, sotva se uvnitř něj pohnul. Ten pocit nebyl úplně příjemný, nebýt toho množství lubrikantu, co John použil, docela by to pálilo, ale Sherlock to prodýchával a soustředil se na Johnovy ruce držící jeho a po chvilce se jeho tělo začalo uvolňovat.

„Lepší?“ optal se John.

Sherlock otevřel oči, aby je mohl zvednout v sloup. „Určitě jsi všechny ty ženy neokouzlil svojí jiskrnou konverzací. Ukaž mi, co to bylo, nebo tady usnu.“

John povytáhl obočí a pohnul se, očividně ho ani na okamžik neošálil. „Ale ano, já ti to ukážu… pokud si myslíš, že to zvládneš.“

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „Řekl jsem ti – _kurva_!“

John popadl Sherlocka za boky a prudkým pohybem zasáhl s neomylnou přesností Sherlockovu prostatu. Sherlockovo tělo se napjalo v křeči a před očima mu vybuchly hvězdy.

„Myslel jsem si, že by tě to mohlo připravit o řeč,“ poznamenal John vesele a nasadil dychtivé tempo.

Sherlocka mlhavě napadlo, že by se toho měl taky nějak účastnit – dělal medvěd Jeff něco, nebo jenom nepřetržitě žvanil? – ale zdálo se, že se nezmůže na víc, než svírat prostěradlo a lapat po dechu. Bylo to fantastické. Přesně, jako byl sex lepší, než si kdy představoval, sex s  _Johnem_ byl lepší, než cokoliv kdy zažil. Sherlock pocítil chvilkovou vděčnost, že strávil tolik času experimentováním s lidmi, na kterých mu nezáleželo, takže teď může ocenit, o kolik je to lepší s někým, koho miluje.

Sherlock sklouzl po posteli při zvláště horlivém přírazu a John zpomalil: „Promiň, jsi v pořádku?“

„Tvrději,“ zajíkl se Sherlock.

„Cože?“

„Víc. Tak tvrdě, jak dokážeš.“ Extrémní pocity, pomyslel si Sherlock jako v mlze, zvedl ruce nad hlavu a vzepřel se o čalouněné čelo postele.

„Fááájn,“ protáhl John. Zvedl se na kolenou trochu výš, jednou rukou popadl Sherlocka za nohu, druhou se opřel o čelo postele a přirazil. Sherlock zavyl jako toulavá kočka, napůl bez sebe slastí a vědomím, že to je John a že je v bezpečí, i když ho bezhlavě šuká. Bylo to, jako by byl John stvořen přímo pro něj, sexuální partner na zakázku, kategorie Grindru číslo jedna: dokonalý pro Sherlocka. John bude ochotný k čemukoliv, po čem Sherlock zatouží. Naplácá mu, nafackuje, sváže ho, zašuká ho do matrace; ale bude se se Sherlockem i milovat se vší láskou a něhou na světě. John teď našel obzvláště dobrý úhel a Sherlock znovu zavyl, vyklenul záda a jednou rukou si přitáhl i druhou nohu. Johnovy pohyby teď byly rychlejší a mělčí a Sherlock věděl, že se blíží k vrcholu. S nadšením by to protáhl na celou noc, ale nějaká maličká rozumná částečka v jeho mozku věděla, že bude lepší to ukončit, aby měl zítra vůbec šanci se postavit na nohy.

Sherlock pustil nohu, znovu se vzepřel a ve volné ruce sevřel svou erekci. Lubrikant už začal být lepkavý, ale na tom nesešlo: ruku měl zpocenou a penis ronil kapky a sám byl natolik vzrušený, že by se nejspíš dokázal udělat i smirkovým papírem. Vědomí, že John ucítí, jak vrcholí – že i John už je na hraně, uvnitř něj, _uvnitř Sherlocka_ , ho strhlo přes okraj a on úplně ztratil dech, hlavu zvrátil dozadu, otevřel ústa v náhlém bezhlasém výkřiku, klínem se mu prohnala horká vlna a vytryskla mu přes ruku.

„Ach Bože,“ zasténal John, „tak krásný, ty jsi tak…“ Pustil se čela postele, popadl Sherlocka za boky znovu oběma rukama, vytáhl ho nahoru, aby se do něj mohl tvrdě zabořit, a prokřičel se vlastním vrcholem, jako by mohl vynahradit ten Sherlockův němý.

Když skončil, John se na chvíli zadýchaně svalil na Sherlocka, a pak se narovnal, opatrně z něj vyklouzl, stáhl si kondom, jemně Sherlockovi narovnal nohy a sáhl po ručníku, aby ho očistil. Sherlock se pořád cítil roztříštěný na kousky: oči měl zavřené, lapal po dechu, třásl se doznívajícím orgasmem. John ho otřel a pak si ho přitáhl k sobě, pevně si ho přitulil do jamky mezi ramenem a krkem a Sherlock se okamžitě rozhodl, že tohle je jediný způsob, jak bude po zbytek svého života usínat.

„Dobře, že tu mají čela postelí přišroubovaná ke zdi,“ vypravil ze sebe konečně, když si myslel, že už zase dokáže vyslovit celou větu.

„Ne,“ řekl John, propletl si ruku do Sherlockových příliš krátkých vlasů a zvedl mu obličej vzhůru. „Nedělej to. Podívej se na mě.“

Sherlock se podíval. Nebylo to tak těžké, jak si myslel. V laskavém teple Johnových očí cítil, jak poslední zbroj jeho vnitřního chladu taje jako led na slunci. Díval se na Johna a John se díval na něj, na jeho zranitelnou nestřeženou tvář, a najednou věděl, že John ho tak viděl vždycky.

„Miluju tě,“ řekl. Prosté vyslovení faktu, ale zdálo se, že je ta pravá chvíle, aby to řekl.

„Jo,“ dopověděl John. Usmál se. „Taky tě miluju.“

Sherlock se pousmál a pak se zase uvelebil hlavou na Johnově rameni, a tentokrát ho John nechal. Objal Sherlocka rukama a během chvíle se mu dech ustálil, zpomalil a prohloubil. Usnul.

Sherlock sám byl příliš šťastný, než aby spal. Omotal se kolem Johna tak úplně, jako by se do něj snažil skrz kůži vsáknout, a rozzářeně se usmíval do tmy. John! Tady, se Sherlockem, nahý! Po všem tom svém hledání a pátrání, to, co na světě potřeboval nejvíc, měl celou dobu přímo před sebou.

A neměl teď jenom Johna, uvědomil si Sherlock náhle: měl i Rosii. Získal partnera a dítě, všechno za jedinou noc. On, Sherlock Holmes, měl rodinu. Sherlock zavřel oči a cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje plná tíha radosti, úžasu i zodpovědnosti. Rodina. Už žádné riskování života, aby dokázal, jak je chytrý; jenom aby je chránil, nebo pro ně udělal svět lepším a bezpečnějším místem, pro Rosii. John se o něj postaral, a on se teď bude starat a Johna a Rosii, a Talithu a paní Hudsonovou, a Molly a Lestrada; a Mycrofta, a dokonce i o rodiče a sestru, místo Mycrofta.

 _Tím, že mi zachránila život, mu stanovila cenu_ , řekl Sherlock Johnovi před tolika měsíci. _A já nevím, co si s takovou měnou počít_. Teď už to věděl. On a John budou žít v Baker Street s Rosie, a budou řešit případy a pomáhat lidem. Pomyslel si, že Mary by s tím souhlasila.

Sherlock objal Johna ještě těsněji, ten udělal: „Mmf,“ přitáhl si Sherlocka do náruče ještě víc a okamžitě začal tiše chrápat. Chudák John, který toho má za sebou tolik… Sherlock prudce otevřel oči, jak ho napadla brilantní myšlenka. Nemusejí se přece vracet rovnou zpátky! O Rosii je s Talithou a paní Hudsonovou dobře postaráno a Sherlock může prohodit slovo s Mycroftem, aby na to dohlédl. John potřebuje dovolenou. Neměl ani pořádné líbánky, s tím Maryiným těhotenstvím a tím, jak jí bylo každé ráno špatně a ani se nemohla opít tropickými drinky, a to už je víc jak rok.

Ano. Dovolená. Budou dlouho vyspávat a líně a pomalu se pomilují, dají si zmrzlinu a pak zamíří někam na jih – _někam, kde je tepleji_ , jak řekl John. Možná by mohli jet podél Mississippi dolů do New Orleans, tam John nikdy nebyl; budou potřebovat auto, ne motorku… kabriolet! Najmou si kabriolet. Stejně si vždycky myslel, že by si ho rád zkusil řídit. Pojedou do New Orleans a zažijí hurikány a bláznivý opilý sex a pak si zajdou na lívanečky a _café au lait_ , aby zahnali kocovinu. Až se jim to omrzí, můžou zamířit na východ, zastaví se každé ráno ve Waffle House na snídani – Sherlock Waffle House vroucně miloval – a pojedou dolů na Floridu až do Miami. Ukáže Johnovi starý noční klub Johna Franka Hudsona a půjdou na South Beach a Sherlock se spálí a John se opálí a budou se milovat s pískem ve vlasech a bude to úžasné. A pak možná pojedou zpátky na sever – ne, poletí zpátky, přes moře a domů. Brzy bude prosinec, Rosiiny první Vánoce, _jejich_ první společné Vánoce, a všechno bude muset být dokonalé.

Sherlock znovu zavřel oči a cítil se dokonale šťastný. _Nebude to stejné jako dřív_ , řekl John, _ale může to být ještě lepší_. John nakonec není tak úplný idiot, což je jen dobře, protože Sherlock má v úmyslu strávit s ním celý zbytek svého života. Nemohl se dočkat, až začne. V kolik že otvírají v Graeter’s? Kolik různých druhů zmrzliny si může člověk dát na Banánovou loďku? Možná by si měli dát dvě. A polevy… budou si muset dát horký čokoládový karamel, samozřejmě, a možná marshmallow, nebo možná smetanovou?… A třešničku navrch, John ji strčí Sherlockovi do pusy a on pak bude moci olíznout Johnovi šlehačku z prstů, diskrétně samozřejmě, a… Sherlock usnul.

**

Dali si horký čokoládový karamel a marshmallow a bylo to senzační.


End file.
